Cherry Lips
by Jaded Baby Blues
Summary: Naruto's willing to do anything for his mother, including keeping away from other kids. What happens when he meets a certain raven haired man? And what happens when the man finds out he really isn't a he but a she? SasuFemNaru.
1. Chapter 1: Delicate Boy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I love it like crazy at the moment. So far, this is the first manga/anime I've ever felt so much love to…I haven't felt like this in a couple of years…**

**Author's Note: I know to those who have been reading my other fics, will probably get angry because I went and published this before I updated any of my other stuff but I just had to get this out of my system. I need to get it out! The idea popped and strolled into my head so suddenly and I itched to write it so here it is.**

**Please understand that this fic is slightly based on a book I read. There will be major differences but there are some similarities as well…If any of ya'll are good, try and guess which book I'm talking about.**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Female Naruto.**

**Rating: M, I guess. I want to write some lemons. They'll come in the near future…Hopefully.**

**This is I guess a slight AU fic. Basically, everyone is still in the Naruto shinobi fantasy world. It's just that Naruto's mother, Kushina, doesn't die and that Naruto is actually a girl. Her sick mother dresses her up like a boy in an attempt to keep the memory of Minato, her deceased husband, alive…**

I looked up into the sky. It was a turquoise blue and there were lovely fluffy looking clouds in it, all floating in bliss. I half wished I could be a cloud at that very moment. They were so free. I'd give anything for freedom.

Freedom?

'But you're not a prisoner,' argued a voice in my head.

'Yes, but…'

'But what?,' my other self questioned me angrily. It was like that part of me sensed what my other half was about to say.

'Mother…'

'What's wrong with mother?' the voice rang in my ears. It started to sound hostile.

'Well, she's…'

'She's what? She's what, you bloody fool!?'

I winced at the anger my other self radiated from the words it spoke with such vehemence. My other self was always the defensive, hostile, spirited person I wasn't.

'She's mad…'

'Listen, you little fool! Your mother is not mad. You're the one who is mad for even thinking that! She is your mother, for god's sake! You're being nothing but an ungrateful, selfish little hog and you know it! Hasn't she taken care of you all these years? Hadn't she cooked and cleaned for you? Hadn't she bled for you? Even bloody well as given you love! Is that not enough? What more do you want?'

The question rang in my ears…What more did I want? Well, I wanted to be happy. I wanted to be my real self and to stop pretending. I wanted to be completely free of the fabricated lies surrounding the very things that was denied me the minute she shackled me to the horrible lies she created in order for her happiness. Everything was for her…She was the only person I hated and loved in this world. She was my mother.

"Naruto!" a voice called out to me lovingly.

I snapped out of my thoughts immediately. Quickly, I got up and raced towards the direction of the voice.

Mother was waving at me in the front of our house. I could see she had a smile on her pretty face. My heart felt like exploding with all the guilt that was consuming me at that very moment. Again and again, I scolded myself for ever having such horrible thoughts about my own mother.

Mother was not mad! Mother didn't keep me prisoner! Mother isn't selfish and I didn't hate her! I love her…With every inch of my heart…

"My Naruto," she said softly as I got within arms length to her. She reached out and held me with her warm hands. I could never hate her when she was like this. No! I could never hate her at all.

"My handsome boy, what have you been up to?" she asked, her eyes crinkled warmly at me.

At the very sight of her eyes looking warmly into mine; I felt my heart melted. Every single ill feeling or thought I had for her were washed away. It was as if, it had never been there in the first place. In fact, that was what I planned to do. I'll make it like as if I never thought anything of the sort about mother; ever!

I leaned in and place a kiss on her cheek.

"I was just cloud watching…," I said.

Mother looked back and frowned at me. My heart lurched in my throat. Had I done something to offend her again? I could tell when my face lit up in concern.

I've always hated it when mother got upset with me. She didn't hurt me or anything but she'd make me feel like I've just gone out and murdered all the citizens of Konoha if I so much as make her upset. The guilt I usually felt after messing up was, in my opinion, far worse than any beating. I felt like dying every time she gave me "the look". It was when her eyes would go all sad and in them was a clear other feeling than sadness; disappointment.

"Mother, what's wrong? Did I-," I quickly asked in concern but she cut me off.

"Naruto, cloud watching is a bad habit," she told me, sternly.

"Only lazy people do it and I don't want you to be lazy as well. You can enjoy it once in a while but I don't ever want you to do it constantly, you hear?"

I nodded immediately. It was like a reflex action. I did automatically. I was like a trained dog responding to its master. To me, her word was law.

"Good," she said in a satisfied nod.

As quickly as it had appeared her stern expression completely dissolved as it was replaced by a happy smile. I almost breathed a sigh of relief. Anything to make her happy…

"I was thinking of going down to the bookstore so we can get you more for your studies," Mother said happily. Her sweet voice was nearly singing. I could tell she was really delighted.

"You need to get more books so you can become smart like your father was…," her voice trailed off and she had a far away sad eyed look. It was like she was strolling down memory lane in which there was a time of her and father holding hands and falling in love. She always got like that whenever father was mentioned. I've never had the pleasure to meet my father as he died when I was born but mother always spoke highly of him. She always mentioned what a great shinobi he was and how much of a hero he had been to Konoha. When she spoke of him, I'd eagerly listen to every word she said. I was of course very curious about the one man I desperately wanted to meet but could never do so. I'd pine for every little bit of information I could get whenever it was about father. My own father who I'd never met…

Form all that I have gathered father was some kind of legendary shinobi in Konoha. Everyone respected him and looked up to him.

Never once did I think of him as anything other than that of goodness. I believed every word mother said. I was her obedient and loyal son. Every word she spoke was law…

The only mystery was that I didn't understand mother sometimes. If father was such a great shinobi then why didn't she turn me into one? She always said that I was destined to be as great as my father but she didn't send me to The Academy where they trained you to become shinobis or kunoichis. It puzzled me to no end. How was I supposed to get "as smart as my father" when I wasn't learning ninjutsu or the other things a shinobi would? How could I become "as strong as my father" when I wasn't trained as a shinobi?

Of course, in all my puzzlement never once did I voice them out to mother. I was her obedient and loyal son. I didn't want to bombard her with my questions and earn her disappointment. Knowing mother, she was bound to get disappointed with me and say things like "I thought you would do as I tell you and not ask stupid questions". I hated it when she did that. And she never failed to do it whenever the need arose.

She took my hand in hers as she walked to the front of our gates. Our garden is really huge though it's quite bare and it really isn't as pretty as other people's gardens.

You'd have to walk quite a way to reach our front gates. But mother and I always did this and it wasn't a chore for us at all.

I walked slowly with her hand clutching onto mine. Suddenly, I felt like a child again, back then when I was little I'd hold hands with her and walk with her to the ramen stall. Then, I'd eagerly ask her if I could have twenty bowls of ramen. She'd laugh at me, pat my head affectionately and then tell me I would never be able to finish twenty bowls of ramen all at once. She told me I'd get a stomach ache that would last for months if I managed to swallow the amount of ramen I asked for.

Thinking of ramen suddenly made my stomach growl. I realized that I hadn't eaten anything since I woke up. I patted my stomach and it made another growl, this time loud enough for mother to hear. Mother raised an eyebrow at me and I blushed.

"Could we have ramen later?," I asked her sheepishly.

Mother giggled and squeezed my hand.

"Sure," she said as she flashed me her dazzling smile, "If I know a growing boy they need to get all the food they could eat, right?"

"Yeah…," I said and looked away shyly. I could get like this with my own mother sometimes. It was probably weird to be shy with your own mother but I couldn't help it. Mother can get to me in a way nobody else can…Then again I didn't really know anybody else besides mother…

We were nearing the front gate and I took a deep breath. This was another thing that I hated. Mother took her hand away from mine. She didn't look at my face and I had the feeling she was avoiding me.

"You know what I have to do, right?" she said softly.

I watched her tensely as she made a few quick hand seals and muttered the words needed to perform the jutsu. This is a ritual for us. Every time we have to go outside, mother does the jutsu on me and we're safe to go.

We waited a second for the effects of the jutsu to take place. Then, I reached a hand to the gate and pushed it open.

We held hands again as we walked down the street.

Passing several shops and houses, I watched mother silently out of the corner of my eye.

Mother is very pretty. She has lovely pale skin her hair is kept long and shiny. Even at forty five she still has a slender figure that could be envied by other women her age. Mother used to be a kunoichi once so that's how I guess she keeps her figure that way.

There had been several times when I'd catch a couple of men leering at her. Mother was always oblivious to this but I certainly wasn't. Usually, I'd feel like attacking the men and scratch their eyeballs out of their sockets just so they wouldn't be able to keep their filthy eyes on her ever again. I was very possessive of mother but so was she to me and my possessive nature was nothing beyond family love. I get very pissed off when I hear these foolish people in the town make stupid comments about me and mother…They'd say things like "incest" and all other kinds of nonsense. People just didn't understand us. But I didn't care about other people at all. Not really at least. The only person that really mattered was mother. She was the one important person in my life.

I walked with her all the time whenever we went out but this time I felt a bit uncomfortable.

I've noticed men looking at mother before but I've never, in my entire life, had anybody leering at _me_! There were actually people looking at me while we were walking to the bookstore.

I am not, in any means, a vain person. Well…I don't think I am. I'm never the type to look at myself in the mirror every chance I get and I usually don't give a damn about what I wear (mother does tend to scold me on this). Seriously, I don't think I'm at all good looking. Maybe I'm okay as I don't believe I am ugly but I'm quite certain I'm no Brad Pitt.

But then…how come all these girls were looking at me?

Two girls, dressed in skimpy clothes, had watched me with interest. And they were really looking at me. Even after we passed them I could still feel their gaze boring into my back.

I flushed at this. Mother, however, hadn't noticed a thing!

I didn't want to tell her because I didn't think it would be wise to get mother's disproval. She really hates all these skimpy dressed girls nowadays. Sometimes, when she thinks I can't hear her, I catch the words "slut/whore" among her mutterings.

After a couple of minutes and when I was really starting to forget the two girls, we walked pass this dear little café and I saw this girl practically smirking then winking at me! She smirked and then winked! And at _me _too! I just couldn't believe it.

Mother noticed it this time! I was getting really confused, as I wasn't sure how to react when people looked at me. Rarely does anybody ever look at me.

Maybe I wasn't such a plain looking guy after all…Maybe…Just maybe people thought I was quite appealing perhaps?

Before the thought settled in my head I chased it away in absolute fear! I'm a guy! Why the hell should I care about being good looking and what not? Mother always said that men are not meant to be vain.

Mother 'tsk'ed at the girl in disapproval.

She quickly reared me further away from the girl before I had a chance to do anything to her.

I was sort of thinking that it wouldn't hurt to smile back at her. It was rude to ignore people but I guess mother didn't care about being rude.

"Girls like that aren't worth your time, Naruto," mother began talking. She said it in a hushed voice like as if she didn't want anybody else to hear her.

"They're sleazy and cheap. No honest man would ever go near that sort of female," she continued as she looked into my eyes, "My Naruto…You're a good and honest boy and mark my words, you'll get a good and honest spouse in the future but now is not the time to be thinking of such things. You have to concentrate on your education first. Then, you can move on to such relationships, alright?" I looked back into her eyes and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I know that, mother," I assured her, "I wouldn't ever want to abandon my education for something like that."

Mother seemed so pleased at my response that she hugged me tightly.

Pulling back, she grinned into my face and I mentally made a victory yell. Score one for making mother happy!

"My good boy!" she cried, "You can have a treat at the bookstore when we get there!"

My face lit up at this. If anything that I loved just as much as I loved ramen it was books.

I was home schooled by mother, of course, but I did love reading. It was one of the joys I had whenever I went into my scary-other-self-mode.

"And ramen too!?" I asked, eagerly.

Mother chuckled at me. She stood on the tips of her toes as she ruffled my golden blond hair.

"And ramen too!" she agreed.

I whooped loudly and punched the air with my fist. Ramen and books! I was literally in heaven.

For the rest of our journey to the bookstore, mother and I were relatively in a good mood. I chatted with her happily and for the most part, managed to ignore most of the girls eyeing me. It was still very unnerving but I didn't want to show them that their stares affected me. I wasn't used to all of this…

Once we reached the bookstore, I hurled myself to the usual book shelves I always went to. The bookstore is called The Scarlet Kanji. It is currently run by the very old, very grey and white Mr.Yamamoto. We visit this place all the time when we need to get something for my studies. It's practically the only bookstore we ever go to.

Mother went to the educational side of the store.

The whole place smelled of paper and ink. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I loved this place as much as I love the Ichiraku ramen stall. I truly felt like I was in my own private island as I looked at the familiar titles of books I had bought and read. I was at my favorite section of the store, the part where all the books were under all my favorite genres; action, adventure, romance, drama and young adult. Fingering some of the books I sighed in content.

If I had the money, I'd grab all the books this store could offer and buy them all without a second thought. That would keep me happy until the day I died, I was sure of it.

I was strolling down the action aisle when I decided I didn't want another action/adventure story. I was, actually, craving for romance.

A loud yell escaped my lips as I jumped over to the romance aisle.

Mr. Yamamoto, the bookstore owner, made a 'shh' sound at me.

I smiled apologetically and my smile brightened when I saw he grinned at me.

Mr. Yamamoto was a good friend of ours. Mother and I were regulars at his bookstore after all. As a result, Mr.Yamamoto always gave us discounts and sometimes even gives the books for free.

He'd wink at me and mother and whisper the words "Let's keep this our little secret, shall we?"

Over the years, I've developed a certain fondness for the old man.

Turning my attention back at the books, I let my eyes travel all over the shelf.

It was a habit of mine, to scan the shelf and find something that grabbed my attention. Then I'd pluck it out of the shelf and read the cover, figure out if it was to my liking and returning it to its place if it wasn't. If I did like it then it would make its way back home with me. My eyes roved over the whole shelf.

I didn't know how long it took me but after some time my eye caught this book.

It was orange, my favorite color, and it was thick too. 'Icha Icha Paradise' it read.

I grabbed it and pulled it out immediately. I turned to its back and felt my heart fell as I read that it was for eighteen year olds and above only. Darn it! And the book had looked quite promising too.

There was in no way could I read an adult novel when I was only sixteen.

Just as I was about to put it back in the shelf a thought struck me.

Without a second thought, I yanked the book back and tore off the label behind it. The one that said "Warning! This book is for 18 only!"

I didn't think anyone would notice anything. Mr.Yamamoto was very old and mother didn't proof read the material I bought.

I made my way to mother.

"Found something you like, honey?" she muttered at me as she trailed her finger on the covers of the books on the shelf.

"Mm-hm!" I replied eagerly.

"Good," she turned to me and handed me a stack of books she'd been carrying.

"Go put these and your book at the counter. I need just one more thing for you and then we can head to the Ichiraku for some ramen."

Clutching at the pile of books I stumbled over to the counter where Mr.Yamamoto was smoking pipe.

"Come to get updated on your studies now have you, Naruto-chan?" he asked kindly.

He pulled the book on top of the pile and scanned the label. After scanning it, he shoved it in a large paper bag.

"Yeah!" I said, and rather angrily added, "And don't call me Naruto-chan, old man! I'm already sixteen!"

Mr.Yamamoto chuckled although I did think the sound he made was more of a choking cough. The man was all old, wrinkled, going blind and probably senile too…Nevertheless; I was still fond of him.

"My, my, is that how old you are now?" he grinned a toothless grin at me.

"I could still remember the day I first met you when you were nothing but a skinny-boned boy of six. Times do pass by so quickly…"

"It sure does…" said mother in agreement.

I looked back at her in surprise and so did Mr.Yamamoto. Neither of us, I think, realized she was there. It wasn't too surprising when I remembered that she used to be a kunoichi after all.

"Kushina-san, lovely to see you again, my dear," Mr.Yamamoto greeted her warmly.

"Likewise, Yamamoto-san," she bowed at him.

"Getting updated, I see," Yamamoto continued, nodding at the pile of books on the counter as he shoved yet another into the paper bag.

"Yes, well, I want my boy to grow up smart," mother informed him. She ruffled my head again as she said this.

I pretended to pull away from her roughly.

"Mother! Please, I'm not a baby any more! I'm sixteen!" I cried out. Both mother and Mr.Yamamoto laughed at me.

"You're right! You're not a baby any more but you aren't quite a man yet either!"

I pouted at this but inside I was holding my breath and crossing my fingers.

_Please, dear god, don't let either of them find out about the book_, I silently begged.

Mr.Yamamoto scanned the last book; my book and without a second glance shoved it into the bag like he did with the rest.

I sighed in relief.

Neither of them discovered my secret…

Hopefully, neither of them will.

Mnmnm

As promised, mother and I went to the Ichiraku ramen stand after we exited The Scarlet Kanji. I ordered the things I wanted after letting mother finish her order. I always let her do things first as it was the way she raised me.

She always instilled in me "the ladies come first" rule. She said all gentlemen were supposed to abide by it. You see, my mother raised me to become the perfect male specimen Konoha has ever laid eyes on. Those were her very words!

I inhaled the smell of cooking ramen as I waited for our meals.

This day couldn't get any better, I thought in delight. First it was books and now ramen! I was really thrilled that I didn't even mind waiting five minutes for the ramen to get ready.

The minute my bowl appeared, I gobbled it down like a half starved man.

"Slow down, Naruto," mother scolded me, "Gentlemen don't stuff themselves with food at top speed like dogs!"

I swallowed the ramen in my mouth thickly.

I could really tell when my face was burning from shame and embarrassment. Unfortunately for me, this was one of those times.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

I tried slowing down after that display of embarrassment. It took a lot of will power not to silence my growling stomach by just stuffing my face with the ramen bowl but I held firm.

I was mother's obedient and loyal son. The son that would do anything for her. Anything as long as it made her happy.

To me, it took us almost forever to finish eating. When we did, mother paid the stall owner and I muttered a thank you.

This time, walking back to our house, I felt a very unsettling feeling crawl into my heart.

I was really really really disappointed with myself. I felt my guilt drowning my whole body up to the brim.

Why had I gone and tore off the label at The Scarlet Kanji? If mother had known about it she would have probably had a heart attack.

And then why had I gobbled up my food like an animal in front of mother? It was really ungentlemanly! I should have known better than to act like an animal especially after being brought up by a mother who is like, this person who drills etiquette into my head practically every day since I was born. I scolded myself all the way as we walked back home.

I kept asking myself why wasn't it that I could never do anything right? Why was it that I always messed up? Mother was always lecturing me about how to act, walk and talk like the way a real man should. She always stressed on it! Always about being a real man and what not!

In all my thoughts, I looked up as I felt a gaze on me. I was thinking it had to be another girl but it turned out I was wrong.

My bright blue eyes stared into dark black ones. It was a boy…Well, more of a man actually. A very young man but a man nonetheless.

He was very handsome. He was tall and muscular but in a slim kind of way. His black hair stood up in spikes at the back of his head while his dark bangs almost covered his onyx eyes.

His face was impassive as he bore into my eyes with his.

My heart was beating a tattoo in my chest as I felt my breath caught. I was staring at a man!

I tore my eyes away from him as I stared at my feet, trying my best to hide my blush.

Good god! Why was it that I had stared at the man? Why was it that I had blushed at him when I didn't with all the other girls? Why was it that my heart beat faster when I saw him?

Then, suddenly as if it needed the calling, the truth came crashing down onto me.

It answered all my questions without a pause. The truth was...I'm not a boy.

I'm a girl….

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me for any mistakes I might have done! I don't accept flames** **and if I do get any from all of you sad pathetic people out there then I'll just laugh it off. Seriously, I made myself a vow that if ever I get a flame, I'll just laugh my head off, throw pop corn at the computer screen and delete the stupid thing off my inbox. Deal with it! **

**For the rest of you who doesn't have the intention to be a sorry sick ass then drop me some sugah! I'm all for the sugah! **


	2. Chapter 2: Fallen Angel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Maybe I will when Itachi turns into a homo emo fag who goes around singing I Must Be Emo and get his hair to do that flippy thing like that guy from the clan can…Oh, he's already like that? Well, I guess I just don't own Naruto then. **

**Author's Note: Okay, I want to start off this chapter by thanking all of the wonderful reviews I got. Yes, thank you all! Smiles at every one of ya and waves a hand to sparkle magical fairy dusts so ya'll can fly**

**I don't accept flames because well, I don't want to. **

**Writing fanfiction doesn't give me any money. Nobody gets paid on fanfiction so why, I ask all of you bloody flamers out there have to go and ruin people's days just by being an asshole? You don't get paid either! It's not like there's something in it for you. All you get is hate from other people. Why can't you guys just be nice and give me some sugar? If you don't think I deserve it then fine! Don't review me at all. If there's something you don't like say it nicely! Give me constructive criticism if you have to but please no flames. **

**I NEVER flame anybody. The most I do is just say things like 'I thought it was alright…' or 'you could do some spelling checks' but that is ALL! I've never gone all 'Yo ass on yo mama!' or whatever it is all you sad suckers do and say. The world doesn't need people like you coz people like you can't change anything. You think a writer will get better after being flamed? Piss off, fuckers!**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter. **

**Note: I actually like reading yaoi but I find that I cannot write it…It's just…Well, ah! I dunno! I just can't but I love reading them nonetheless. I still think that Sasuke is only suitable with Naruto, hence the femnarusasu.**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stared after the blond boy.

Thanks to his heightened senses, he had heard that the woman the boy was with was his "mother".

It was unknown to the stoic Uchiha, why it was that he had looked at the boy in the first place. Sasuke wasn't homosexual. He had never found any man or woman attractive before. Not sexually for him at least. Women were stupid whiny and pathetic and men were too loud for his taste. Like that Kiba guy; couldn't walk through the hospital without giving most of the patients on life support a death! Men tend to smell bad too…

Yes, well, to Sasuke he's not gay. But he had felt some really weird aura radiating from the boy.

It was a strange feeling; it was like the boy's chakra didn't suit him somewhat. And Sasuke had eyed the boy with a slight interest though of course he maintained his blank expression. Sasuke knew that by the flow of chakra he felt that the boy had not received any shinobi training in all his life. Knowing that only puzzled him even more though.

If the boy hadn't been trained as a shinobi how the hell was it that he could control his chakra like that? No ordinary civilian would be able to make their chakra level increase and decrease at their own whim. It was like as if the boy's chakra wasn't "sticking" to his body.

But then, the woman that boy was with; his mother, was definitely a kunoichi. The minute Sasuke's eyes fell on her, he could tell just by the way she walked and carried herself that she was a kunoichi. There was also the steady, controlled flow of chakra he felt. Now that was a wonder in its self! No decent kunoichi would ever allow their children not to grow and become anything other than a ninja. It was a known fact that in their world, the world that consisted of ninjas, every parent was to raise wonderful and powerful shinobi. If they didn't then they might as well not have been a shinobi in the first place. That was what Sasuke's idea entirely. If he, the great Uchiha Sasuke, were to ever have children they'd DEFINITELY be raised as shinobis.

Sasuke wasn't so adept at sensing chakra but he did get a few pointers from Karin, this girl on his team once. That was of course before she died.

Sasuke didn't really care about her at all in the first place. He needed her because of her abilities and thus, persuaded her to join his own made-up group; Hebi. When Juugo went up and crazy again he accidentally murdered the red headed kunoichi.

Sasuke was about to scold the gigantic Juugo then but he decided against it. The only thing that went through his mind when he looked at Karin's bloodied and mangled body was, "Well, that's one fangirl down…"

He didn't really care if she died while serving him. He didn't care if any of the people in Hebi died while serving him. If they did that would have been an honorable death, in Sasuke's opinion. Everyone who died helping him achieve his goal to kill his brother Itachi should be glad to die for him. Yes, every single one of the; Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin should be glad no should be absolutely delighted to die for Sasuke Uchiha. They were mere tools to assist him on reaching his ultimate ambition; Itachi's death.

After nine years of pursuing Itachi, Sasuke still hadn't manage to kill his brother. Itachi Uchiha was the S-class criminal who had committed the crime of slaughtering his entire clan at the mere age of fourteen. When they had parted ways, Itachi had left Sasuke a new purpose in life and that was to become an avenger consumed only by hate and the need for vengeance. Sasuke had drowned his entire soul in that purpose to live. He lived, ate, breathed, slept only to kill Itachi.

Sasuke had abandoned Konoha and joined Orochimaru as a means to gain power. Once, the sharingan wielder had decided he had enough of the snake sannin he killed the man and took off to form his own group which he called Hebi. He hadn't heard from Suigetsu for a long time since he returned to Konoha. Juugo just completely disappeared. No one had ever heard from the powerful giant since he was brought back to Konoha.

Tsunade was more focused on the top priority of her list though and she didn't bother about Suigetsu or Juugo. Their major concern was the Akatsuki. Konoha's sources had found out that Akatsuki were running low on members and that they were currently recruiting new ones. It would seem that they were in hiding. Since Akatsuki operated at several different bases it was extremely difficult for Sasuke to be sure where Itachi was taking cover. He knew that if he wanted to find Itachi, he would have to wait until more specific news turned up.

The rest of the Akatsuki members were nothing to Sasuke. He was only obsessed with Itachi.

Sasuke inhaled sharply. Let the need for revenge take a small slumber for a while. No need to rush things. Besides, that blond boy was quite interesting.

Sasuke watched as the boy grew smaller and smaller from his eyesight. The bay had a nice set of golden blond hair. He kept it quite long; almost reaching past his shoulders but it was kept in a mess of bright soft spikes sticking out in every direction. His eyes, Sasuke did not fail to notice, were a beautiful cerulean blue. Such brightly colored eyes looked like it had shards of blue crystal embedded in them for they sparkled remarkably. Sasuke had never seen eyes like those before.

The boy's skin was tanned into a smooth honey brown hue. Not a single blemish on his perfect complexion save for the three whisker-like marks he had on each side of his cheek. Those whisker marks intrigued Sasuke the most.

Running away from Konoha, Sasuke had met people with the most bizarre appearances possible but none of them ever managed to peak his interest as much as the boy's whisker marks had. Curious…

Perhaps it was because the boy looked fairly normal and nothing out of the ordinary. He looked like a typical mommy's boy who has been coddled and taken care of all his life. He probably still needed his mother to accompany him to the toilet so he could pee…

Aside form the whisker-like marks and his strange fluctuating chakra; the boy also radiated an aura; a kind of hostile but not quite so hostile aura at the same time. It was as if he was weary of other people but he also wanted them to discover him; to seek him out. He acted like a person keeping a very deep dark fragile secret.

What secret was that? Sasuke was not so sure he was curious enough to go on a wild goose chase just to find out what it was. As much as the boy interests him he would not stick his nose into other people's business. Sasuke wouldn't trouble himself for the sake of others when he himself had a very heavy burden to carry as it is. He needed to avenge an entire clan and nothing else mattered besides that.

"Staring at someone now were we, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked with a teasing look.

Sasuke spared her a look, looked away again and kept silent.

Sakura didn't seem to get offended by this, however. She just went on smiling at Sasuke. She was used to his silent treatment and she couldn't get upset about it any more. Years of trying to get Sasuke to like her finally made her give up on the plan entirely. Getting Sasuke to love her back was an impossible feat and every girl in Konoha was beginning to get the idea.

Sakura used to find him to be very attractive and he still was, there was no denying it. Everyone in the village would say that he was; the women would eagerly shout and scream and the men would probably grudgingly admit. He had been a beautiful boy and now he grew up to become a perfectly handsome male.

Yes, she had been a fool when she chased after him, pining for his attention, pleading for him to go out with her on dates. It had been an infatuated girl's dream; a mere fantasy. The saddest fact was that she truly believed she'd loved him then. Even after his betrayal to Konoha her heart still called out for him. She spent another three years trying to get him to return back to Konoha. During those three years; she discovered that she didn't love Sasuke any more. She didn't even love him in the first place. She was only in love with the idea of him; the Sasuke she wanted to love not the real Sasuke. The real Sasuke would barely even say a word to her much less love her in return. Growing up and maturing had made Sakura realize her true feelings for Sasuke.

She wasn't so certain when she fell out of love with Sasuke but when Kakashi-sensei, Sai and she had dragged Sasuke back from his nearly over battle against Itachi she knew she couldn't keep her feelings for him any longer. She just felt out of love for Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha had been severely injured but so was the older. In fact both had been almost unconscious. That very minute before Sasuke fell to the ground Kakashi-sensei had grabbed him and pulled him away. Hoshigake Kisame, Itachi's partner had taken hold of the older Uchiha, cast them a glance and left abruptly.

When Sasuke awoke and Sakura looked into his cold black fathomless eyes she knew it was over. There was no way he could love her and she couldn't love a person like him either. He was too cold and uncaring for her. Sakura wanted a man that she could cuddle with and laugh with. She couldn't imagine Sasuke doing either of those things.

Despite all this, Sakura still cared for him and she still thought of him as a friend even if he didn't treat her like one.

"You were looking at that blond boy, weren't?" Sakura prodded, "Don't lie to me, I saw you eyeing the boy!"

Sasuke didn't move to make any respond whatsoever. He looked on with the constant expression on his face. Sakura wasn't easily defeated though.

"Oh, sure I thought he was cute too!" Sakura chirped on innocently, "A bit of a pretty boy to me but he's still cute. You like pretty boys, Sasuke-kun?"

This time Sakura saw Sasuke's eyebrow twitch ever so slightly. He looked at her too but in an instant turned to look away again. Without a word, he straightened up and walked away. But before he disappeared into the shadows, Sakura could hear a very soft growl. Stifling a giggle Sakura watched his retreating back.

Sasuke had just returned from a new mission. When he got back he asked Sakura to come to their favorite hang out. It was a ritual for them both. He did it every time after he got back from a mission and Sakura never failed to make herself present even though it would be her talking alone. Sasuke just usually sat on a stool and sipped at his tea. He didn't even really listen to her.

Sakura would start talking about random subjects; the weather was an always, new missions second, the hospital not often, Tsunade-sama rarely and other things. And the man would just sit there, tea cup in hand, treating her like as if she wasn't even there.

Sometimes, well, most of the time really, Sakura wondered why it was that she even bothered about making an appearance during their little outings at their usual café. Sasuke certainly didn't seem to care, he never cared about anything. Anything except, perhaps, if it was about Itachi but that was never good. God only knows what other stupid catastrophe would be on its way if that happens. One of the horrible things that have happened all due to mentioning Itachi's name was Sasuke running blindly into Orochimaru's very wide opened arms. What a nightmare that had been for the entire village. Sakura still remembered the nights when she would stay up all night worrying about him. Sai, their other team member, didn't worry at all but that was obviously because he did not have the ability to express any human emotions.

Thinking and worrying about Sasuke though was never a good thing for Sakura. If anything it made her more depressed and Sakura was tired of being depressed over Sasuke. Some of her other friends, like Ino, had once told her to just simply keep away from him.

"Girl, you gotta get a life of your own," Ino said with a sigh, "I mean, the guy's a walking statue. You might get more from a molding rock. He's just sooooo cold!"

Sakura hadn't said anything. Ino was Sasuke's fangirl too at one time. The two girls had been rivals and had stopped being best friends just for Sasuke. But Ino got over the younger Uchiha faster than Sakura. The pale blond girl had been going out with her teammate Shikamaru and the two had been boyfriend girlfriend ever since.

Ino had declared that she was head over heels in love with Shikamaru; her lazy assed boyfriend. During one of her lovey dovey days, Sakura even heard her best friend whisper in a breathy kind of voice "Sasuke who?".

"Hell, I don't think you should even try to be friends with the guy! I don't think he's worth it," Ino said firmly.

Well, really!

Sakura could understand Ino for saying that. The girl barely knew Sasuke. She wasn't on the same team and she had only fallen for Sasuke's face.

Sakura knew that it might have been a right choice to entirely forget about Sasuke but, she didn't want Sasuke to go on living the way he was. Sasuke seemed to be drowned in his need for vengeance and that was the only thing he lived for. Sakura wasn't as old or as wise as the Hokage but she was old enough to know that to let the need of vengeance consume you was just a way to live an empty life. She didn't want Sasuke to perish all because of his goal. And he would if he kept this up!

Sakura knew very well that having Sasuke falling in love with her was just not going to happen but she did still want him to have something for her. A bond of friendship would have been good for him.

Anyway, if Sasuke was really the cold silent person he was why did he still ask her to meet him after every mission? Sure, it was hardly a date and of course Sakura would be talking to herself but he still asked for her, didn't he? Why would he have done that if he was really a lost cause? Searching her feelings Sakura hoped that maybe Sasuke cared for her too. Maybe Sasuke wasn't such a heartless bastard. Deep down inside he might have a small piece of him that could resemble compassion for her. If Sasuke couldn't even afford to feel that then he was a lost soul; a soul that could never be satisfied until he saw Itachi Uchiha dead.

The truth was, even Tsunade, was a bit skeptical about Sasuke's loyalty. She had told Sakura that she wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke suddenly disappeared again in order to chase after Itachi.

There was a time when it did happen after Sasuke was back in Konoha! He just went up and left. Just like that!

A week later, they'd found him unconscious at the borders of Konoha. He wouldn't say what happened but Sakura suspected it had something to do with Itachi. What else could have gotten him into such a state besides Itachi? Tsunade had almost gone mad with rage that time. She was screaming and yelling; demanding why "the Uchiha brat" had left again. It took both Shizune-san and Kakashi-sensei to restrain her. It didn't help matters either when during that time Tsunade was roaring drunk.

"That kid is nothing but trouble!," Tsunade had ranted later when she was much more sober.

"First he runs off to that sick snake pedophile Orochimaru and then suddenly, outta the frickin' blue, he just 'poofs' away!" she yelled. A couple of reports had gone slamming down onto the desk with so much force that she also got the desk itself to crack in half.

Sakura had listened to Tsunade with a heavy heart. But she sat through it all. She'd flinched every once in a while at the words Tsunade uttered. It wasn't so much the use of swear words that hurt Sakura's ear but it was the brutal truth Tsunade was delivering that was so painful to hear.

"You know what, Sakura-chan?" Tsunade cried with a horse humorless laugh.

"I've had it! I've washed my hands off that little brat! He can take off and disappear all he wants but I will not worry myself any longer! I vow that the next time he does it I am so not gonna be surprised! But as long as he's still here, I'll make good use of him…"

After the horrible conversation, Sakura began to get worried over the fact of how much Tsunade trusted Sasuke. She sounded like she would have him executed the next time he did something that might put Konoha in danger. And because she cared so much for Sasuke, Sakura had tried her best to get him closer to the village by pushing him into the other shinobis their age. There was a chance for Sasuke to form some inkling of a friendship that might tie him to the village and that might also make him think less of Itachi.

So far, he had not shown any interest of forming friendships with any of her other friends. He stayed away from all the girls and he kept quiet when he was around the guys. Sasuke proved to be skilled at keeping silent among crowds of people. It could have also been because most of the shinobi their age refused to make an effort to get to know him better. All the guys had told her bluntly that they found Sasuke to be "arrogant" (that was Chouji), "boring" (that was Shikamaru), "a tight ass sonavabitch with a poll the size of Akamaru's behind in his ass!" (that had been Kiba) and a "…." from Neji.

It really did look hopeless but Sakura wasn't about to give up. She was convinced that he wasn't so heartless.

Sakura sighed into the horizon. That was where the mother and son she'd seen earlier faded off to.

The blond boy…Sakura herself had been checking him out too. He was really cute, a bit on the feminine side for her taste but he was still adorable.

She had been somewhat surprised to see Sasuke staring at the boy himself. It was surprising and she didn't know Sasuke was into boys but it didn't bother her. Sakura didn't care if Sasuke was into girls or boys because she was truly over him.

Sakura had tried dating other guys too since she realized her feelings. No one steady but she was still keeping an eye open for some of the single men in Konoha.

Hopefully there would be someone Sasuke could get interested in as well. That person might just be able to get more out of Sasuke than anyone else.

"Yo, Sakura-chan!" called a voice.

Sakura turned to find Kakashi-sensei waving a lazy hand at her. She smiled brightly at him.

"Kakashi-sensei! What're you doing here?" Sakura said, pleased to see her sensei. She ran over to where he sat in the café and took a seat next to him.

"Nothing really…I just thought I'd try to ask how you're doing," he said conversationally. Sakura couldn't' see any of his 'Icha Icha' series with him. Wow! This must be serious.

"I heard I could find you here since it's your favorite hang out and all…"

Sakura grinned at her sensei. Who was he bluffing? She knew he wasn't here to ask her how she was getting along.

"Kakashi-sensei, tell the truth, what is it that you want to know?" Sakura asked slowly, all the while keeping the sly grin plastered on his face.

"He he he…Looks like I can't lie to you any more now, can I?" he laughed lightly, and then turning all serious he proceeded to find out the thing he wanted to know.

"Sakura-chan, how is Sasuke doing? Has he stayed the same as the walking ice block he is after all these years?"

Sakura looked down and bent her head forward slightly. Her eyes looked a bit sad as she sighed for the second time that day.

"Well, you know what it's like, Kakashi-sensei…" she said slowly, "He still doesn't talk much and he still doesn't try to mix around with anybody…"

Kakashi nodded and eyed his student intently. She'd grown over the years he had taught her and she looked so much more mature now but Kakashi knew she still cared for Sasuke. He was aware that she no longer had a romantic interest in the younger Uchiha though.

He had come to tell her something he had recently found out and now seeing her he wasn't so sure how to tell her the news. When he found out about it, he'd been surprised himself but only a little bit. He sort of figured something like this would have happened the second time Sasuke disappeared. Anyone with a brain would have suspected something like this and he knew even Sakura had an idea.

"Look, Sakura-chan, I'm gonna have to be frank with ya," Kakashi began gravely, "I came here to tell you a couple of things Tsunade-sama told me about. These things have got something to do with Sasuke."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock then it was replaced with a look of fear. Kakashi was positive she knew what he was about to say now.

"Tsunade's ordered some of the ANBU to keep a look out on Sasuke. She told them to observe his daily activities and report to her…She refused to tell me how frequent the reports have to be given to her but I think she wants a daily update on things," Kakashi explained. He watched Sakura's eyes looked at him in disbelief.

"Sh-She c-couldn't have!" Sakura gasped. When Kakashi nodded gravely she almost lost her breath.

"I think she's set her mind that that boy isn't to be trusted. She doesn't feel good about it. Can't say that I blame her though…After that last stunt he pulled off, heck, I'd feel like it was my duty to keep an eye on him," Kakashi admitted sadly. He had been fond of his students and he was sad that Sasuke had turned out the way he had.

"The truth is Sakura-chan, I think it would be best if you tried to get him to socialize with the rest of your peers. It would help it if he could show some sort of loyalty to Konoha," Kakashi said a little cheerfully. Sakura looked like she was about to faint and he guessed she needed to be hopeful.

"What do you think I've been trying to do all these two years since we got him back, huh, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura said, her voice rising. Kakashi didn't know the hell she had to go through to get Sasuke to just even say a word to her!

"I've tried to get him to be friends with the rest of the guys but does he do it? Hell, no! All that man ever does is sip his tea and stay silent!" Sakura cried in desperation. She was on the verge of tears.

"I know, Sakura-chan. I've watched you guys from time to time," Kakashi tried to calm her down.

"No you don't know! You don't know how hard I've tried! He just won't budge!" Sakura yelled.

"He stays the same, Kakashi-sensei…"

Kakashi watched sadly as a few tears poured out of her eyes.

"Even though he's like that…I still believe he can change. If he couldn't why else would he still ask me to come see him here after every mission?"

"Maybe you're right…"

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to update yesterday but I couldn't finish the chapter…Anyway, you'll have to wait for a bit until Sasuke and Naruto get to meet each other face to face…Sorry! But that will probably come in the next chapter or the next two chapters…I can't be sure. Keep reading and please please please drop me a review guys…I want reviews…**


	3. Chapter 3: Let's Play Pretend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Gee…Maybe I shouldn't do this any more. It's getting awfully boring. Maybe I'll just do this for the last time…Hmmm…I'll think about it.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not being able to update earlier. I really wished I could but I didn't even finished plotting this chapter yet. There's also a guilty feeling of not updating my other fanfics…Please, dear god, don't kill me!**

**Thank you for reviewing. The ones who I can't reply to, well, know that I do read your reviews and that I greatly appreciate them.**

**Note: Yes, to those who are still a bit blur about Naruto she is not a kunoichi. I'm wondering if I should let her train later…But I don't know whether to pull it off or not. What do you all think? Maybe you should take a vote.**

* * *

I don't know why mother dresses me as a boy. Why she bothers to pretend that she has a son instead of a daughter is beyond me. Sometimes, I wished I could understand her, maybe even find out what's going on inside her head. There are people out there, I suppose, who would start yelling and screaming if their parents suddenly decided to treat you as the opposite sex of what you are. Unfortunately, I am not one of them. I guess, despite my boasting and bragging about being sixteen and no longer am a baby is just a stupid defense mechanism I put up so that no one knows that I do not have a back bone. It is the god awful truth. I can lie to other people but I refuse to lie to myself. I've been lying to myself for quite enough, I think. I find lying to myself is just so belittling.

When it comes to mother, I tend to shrink. I dare not ask her why she thinks I'm a boy, I dare not ask her to get me a pair of the pretty jeans I saw at the mall, I dare not ask her if I could paint my nails…In fact, I dare not ask her anything when it involves my true gender. She won't let me have my way anyway. I know her. Mother would probably launch into her usual speech of "Why can't you just trust my judgment, listen to me and keep quiet because mother knows best and so on and so forth…" And then I am left with this very deep feeling of guilt. When this happens I will be asking myself "Why couldn't I just shut my big stupid mouth in the first place?". What mother says is law and I have become her obedient and loyal son. I think I might, that is if I wasn't careful enough, jump down from a building if she told me to.

Whatever she asks of me, be that it may cause me unease, I will do it with my arms wide open. Stupid girls who have to pretend that they are boys it would seem have a very big weakness for their mothers…at least I do. I don't know if there are other people out there who are like me; if they have to pretend to be something that they're not. I barely know anyone besides mother, Mr.Yamamoto and the Ichiraku stall owner (whose name is really Kenji-san). Amazing isn't it; a sixteen year old girl-boy who barely knows anyone besides three people?

I don't think people who are my age spend their times alone. Going out with mother, I've been able to see what other kids my age will do. They would usually travel in packs, like in groups of three or four sometimes even more. I would eagerly watch these groups as they storm past me and mother, yelling and screeching at the tops of their lungs, oblivious to the people surrounding them. They looked so…free.

I was mostly interested in the girls though. Not sexually of course. I just sort of got transfixed on teenage girls. My eyes would take in everything; their hair, their make-up, the way they walked, the places they shopped at and anything else they did. I wanted to know what it would be like if I were a normal sixteen year old. Imagine going out with all my girl friends and getting my nails done and whatever else it was that these girls did. My heart longed to be as free as they were; to act and dress like them and do things with them. But every time I look into mother's hopeful eyes I get crushed and disheartened. I can literally feel my heart plummeting to the floor and I think to myself that it must be what a child must do for their parents.

Despite what she has done to me I still love her. I really do. Even if she makes me unhappy I will sacrifice for her.

Have looked in the dictionary to find out the meaning of love. 'Love _n_ 1 the feeling which animates a person who is genuinely fond of someone or something.' It can also be defined as attachment, fondness, devotion, affection. I feel like mother is more important than me. That is why I always put her first above everything else. I am more than willing to sacrifice my own happiness just to fulfill mother's wishes. As unhappy as I get when I watch other kids being their own true selves, I feel it is worth it whenever I get mother to smile at me. Deep down inside I believe that I should ensure mother's happiness, no matter what gender I am.

There will always be a part of me though, that will not sit in contentment at the sight of mother's smile. This part of me is always telling me that I should just forget about mother's happiness and do what I want to do. It is also the small part of me that reminds me mother has not always treated me so kindly. It is true…mother wasn't so nice to me when I was smaller. The memories I have of those times I've tried my hardest not to remember them but I cannot forget…

There are bits of pieces that I still remember specifically though the rest of them have been forgotten. I was very young when it all happened.

One thing I do remember clearly though was mother's bad habit of drinking. Mother was always seen clutching a half empty bottle of sake or any other alcoholic drink. She didn't care if it was sake, beer, gin and tonics, or vodka just so long as it contained alcohol. Too young as I was then, I did not know why some adults would turn to drink so frequently. Looking back now, I guess she had been really upset…That's what most alcoholics and drug addicts are always in a state of.

Mother use to never smile. She used to never laugh. All she ever did was drink, sleep and cry. She was always crying. I would stand outside her door and hear her weep silently inside. Maybe she was weeping for father…The one who I have never met.

Mother would beat me when she heard me knocking on her door. She'd come at me with her fists flying at me, making contact with my body. She'd beat me so badly sometimes I fainted. The beatings she gave me could last for hours and she would only stop when she passed out or she grew tired. I cannot lie and say she did not hurt me when she hit me. I was physically hurt but I suffered severe mental damage as well. The things she'd say to me when she hit me were so horrible…I wished I'd forget them entirely.

'_You killed him, you little bitch!'_ she'd scream as she struck me again and again. Her other hand would make its way to my hair grasping me firmly so I would not be able to run away.

'_You killed him, your own father!' _

She would use her legs to kick me but that depended on her mood. She would knee me in the ribs if ever she did decided to use them and I would be sprawled on the floor in pain.

'_You're nothing but a slut! You'll grow up and steal other women's men just like you stole mine!'_

I don't remember pleading for her to stop. Maybe I did but she had not listened.

'_Let me smell your fingers! You've been playing with yourself, haven't you?'_

Those were perhaps the most hateful words she had ever thrown at me. She used to do it all the time too. She'd grab my hand and sniff it as if expecting some sort of disgusting aroma…

That was back then in the days when we didn't even live in this house. Our house right now is really big with big windows in almost every room. The walls are solid and quite thick; painted white. The whole design looks like a cross between traditional houses and the western ones. It has a dark red roof which I think looks great with the whiteness of our walls.

The place we lived in before was nothing compared to this. We used to just rent a room. It had been a dark and dingy place and it smelt of cigarette smoke and stale beer. The walls were so old that it had appeared to be covered in filth and grime instead of paint. Things like garbage, clothes, books, and dishes were scattered all over the place. No one bothered to clean it up and try to make the place look better. Mother was a completely different person then and I didn't think, at that time, she wanted to go on living at all. She had been so depressed. When she wasn't in her aggressive mood she'd sometimes stare at me lifelessly. Her dead cold eyes would look directly through me; I could have sworn she didn't even know I was there. It was like I didn't even exist. Like I was just a ghost. I felt like a ghost too whenever she did that.

Mother's abusive words and actions led me to believe that everything she said were true. I was only six then but I really did think I was a cheap woman as she had so often called me. I believed that I was a slut even though I was too young to even know the meaning of the word. Now I know better and I am clear that I am no such thing.

Even in my childhood I wasn't allowed to mix around with the other kids. Mother kept me away for a reason that I do not know and I expect I never will. I don't think mother is going to start explaining to me why she did the things she did in the near future.

There had been a young girl once who came up to me and started chatting when I was allowed outside. I think, in my naivety, that I came home and told mother all about our meeting. Mother prevented me from ever talking to her again. I'm sure that was the last time I saw her.

Desperately, I used to pray and beg Konoha's ancestors that I would find some friends. I also prayed for mother to get better… And perhaps my first prayer was left ignored but my second one was definitely answered.

It is all faded and jaded and honestly, I don't remember how mother stopped being such an angry and dejected person. Slowly, she morphed into this wonderful angelic being that took care of me and treated me with love and affection. She looked clean and dressed neatly. She smiled more often. I didn't think I could have been more grateful. The only thing I did remember was that she kept referring me as her son.

She called me "my boy", "My handsome son", "my wonderful boy" and other names of the like. Afraid she might go back to being the horrible hurtful person she had been, I silently went along with it.

I had been six then…I was foolish…

The clothes she bought for me were all meant for boys. All I ever got to wear was jeans, slacks and khaki. But that was alright with me. I could live like that just as long as I had my kind and wonderful mother.

I was too young and innocent to have realized the damage my actions might have brought on. I did not mind being dressed up as a boy as I was generally a rough sort of girl. Being a boy was not difficult for me, for the first few years living with my life as a boy, I was not affected. My life was simple. Perhaps it was because I had no urges of wanting to brush my hair or go out with my girl friends or looking pretty and what not.

My life only started spiraling downwards when my chest started to develop.

There were pains and aches all time. My breasts were constantly in pain and I didn't know what was going on. How does a young girl of twelve who has been raised as a boy understand that all females will grow breasts? I've seen them but I don't know anything a bout them. I don't know what it's for and what it does…When you are still a child you tend to get so wrapped up around the problems your currently facing then bother yourself about the unknown. Children don't wonder about breasts or where do babies come from or that bills have to be paid; better yet they don't even know if there are such things as bills!

I would grope at the bed sheets and curl myself into a sweating shivering ball as I wondered if I was cursed with some horrible disease of some sort. My thoughts went to everything I believed possible. Drenched in my own sweat I'd be awake half the night wondering if I would suddenly start to sprout wings, grow massive claws and sharp tusks. I would become a terrifying monster that could only live by eating human flesh. It became worse when I started to think that the first person I would feast on would be mother. One night, when I couldn't stand the physical pain I remember crying myself to sleep.

I don't know if mother noticed. If she did she pretended not to. Every single aspect about my being a girl is pushed aside. It's not just mother who pushes it away but I do too. I can't help not to. She has instilled in me that I am a boy and I must remain as one as long as she says so…

Only when she caught me staring at myself in the mirror she made it a point to take action in her hands.

It was somewhere in the afternoon, after my studies had been completed and after the pain had subsided somewhat, I was seized with an overwhelming curiosity to look at my body. Ever since the pains started I had an absolute fear of even looking at that area that was the cause of it.

I don't remember taking off my clothes; if I did it slowly consumed with fear or if I did it quick and fast. I prefer to think it was the first. Things concerning my chest were usually always associated with feelings of fear, worry and anxiety.

I do remember though, that I had gazed at my budding chest in awe. The sight of these very small, fragile, bumps of flesh could only envelop me with nothing but a sense of awe and fear. They had been very small, at that time.

I took in the sight of it all. I saw the darkening nipple that was the peaks of the small rounded flesh that was my breast. Clearly, I was fascinated. In that fascination I was also gnawed with fear.

It might have been hours but I think it was only a few minutes, but mother caught me looking at myself in the mirror.

She looked like a wraith. Her face was so pale, her lips looked like she had kissed an ice berg; they were blue! She was standing at my door with a look of absolute fear and rage.

Before I had a chance to do anything at all; before I could grab some of my clothes and cover myself, she stormed at me, grasped my chin with one hand and delivered a sharp slap so powerful I stumbled backwards; my nose bleeding heavily and eyes unfocused.

Without a word she left me just as suddenly as she had come.

I was beyond surprised. I was gob smacked. I didn't know what had happened. I was too shocked by mother suddenly slapping me that I couldn't even feel the pain on my cheek.

A few seconds later, I heard her footsteps traveling across the hall and later it was on the stairs. Beginning to panic, I rushed to put my clothes on. Where was she going? Was she just going to leave me and never come back? Sweat was pouring out of my forehead like a fountain and my breathing came in rasps. My heart was pounding so hard in my rib cage I thought it was going to burst through my chest.

I stampeded to the stairs. Mother's hair was being blown by the wind as she stepped through the door and she slammed it shut in my face as soon as she was out. I was convinced she had left me and I just burst out in tears. I didn't even have the strength to run after her. The thought never even came to me. I was so consumed with my feelings I could not bring myself to think sensibly. But how do you think sensibly when you are living with mother? She used to beat me like shit and now suddenly I'm a boy? How do you live like that?

I crawled myself to my room, my eyes blurred with tears. Slumping on the bed I just kept on tearing up over mother's behavior. Hours of crying myself horse, I was left with a running nose and a head ache. I fell asleep later when I just couldn't bear to think of mother. Maybe, I thought, that it was all just a dream and that when I woke up later she'd come back.

She did comeback. Mother woke me up by standing at my door, panting slightly. I couldn't see her face as all I could make out was the shape of her body silhouetted by the blinding light from outside of my room.

"Mother…?" I croaked out.

She kept quiet. Then she flung this piece of cloth at me.

"Put it on!" she cried.

My hands reached out, trembling anxiously as I took the piece of cloth into my hands. I stared at the thing curiously and then cast a glance at mother. She watched me steadily.

"Wh-What is it?" I asked her timidly. I was so afraid she'd run away and leave me again.

"It's a corset. Put it around your torso and pull at the strings tightly. It will stop the growth," she said calmly. She'd stopped panting and now she sounded so cool and calm.

My brows furrowed as I didn't understand what she was talking about. My eyes went to the corset in my hands again. It was made of some soft sort of material; probably satin. It wasn't lacy but it did have a lot of strings traveling up the sides and the front.

I didn't know what a corset was for, I didn't know what mother was saying earlier and I was starting to feel scared. What was this thing for anyway?

Mother had walked slowly at me and took the thing from my hands.

"Take off your clothes and we'll put it on!" she glared at me. I still didn't know what was going on but I obeyed her. I took off my clothes within a second and flung them to the floor. She looked down at me, at my breasts and she had the most repulsed look on her face. I brought up my arms to cover them up but she stopped me.

Grasping both my arms she looked at me straight in the eye.

"We have to put this on so they won't grow any more, okay?"

I nodded and I felt the tears brimming.

She opened the corset and began to put it around my body. She placed it gently over my skin and wrapped me carefully in it.

I wasn't prepared for the aching pain that consumed when she pulled at the strings. She tugged at them viciously, not sparing me any mercy. It was like she was trying to get rid of her earlier display of repulsion. She pulled and pulled until I gasped as it was getting difficult to breathe. I gripped at the sheets and blankets on my bed; all the while gasping and crying at the pain I felt.

Tighter and tighter; the strings were pulled. Then mother stopped pulling and she quickly tied the string into neat little bows.

"There! Tie it as tight as that everyday, alright?" she said triumphantly as she stared at the bows. She tapped my cheek gently then wiped away my tears.

"There, there, my boy…" she said in a sweet voice as she held me in her arms.

"I know it hurts but I've heard that some boys do grow these things…You have nothing to worry about. It is nothing to be ashamed of. It is just a condition but never doubt that you are really a boy."

Her words echoed in my head. I was so heart broken when I heard her say those words but instead of saying anything at her, I fell asleep in her arms. That was one of my other big mistakes…I should not have ever listened to her so much. But in spite of myself I trusted her deeply…

The next morning everything returned to normal. Mother acted like yesterdays events never even occurred. When she acted like that I immediately acted like that as well. What mother says is law. And I obey it without question.

She smiled at me and talked to me as if nothing really had happened. And the issue was laid forgotten. Every time I was with her I forgot about being a girl and having breasts. I only remembered when I was changing and I that I did with top speed. We don't like to be reminded that I am a girl. The thought frightens both of us.

My breasts being confined in the corset would sting a bit but the pain would come and go. I usually just bear with it when it gets too painful. Anything for mother…

So, for a time, my being a girl was forgotten and we moved on with our lives normally. A short time was granted until I started to get clouded over another big fear. This time it wasn't my breast, it was something worse. I was experiencing my first cycle of menses and I was again thrown in a situation where I was completely clueless.

The stomach cramps came first. I was always clutching on my stomach and moaning about how painful it was. Mother's eyes had widened when I said this to her and I think she knew what was coming. When my pajamas were drenched in blood that night I woke up screaming in cold sweat. Again, I could not understand the changes my body was going through. The sight of all the blood made me think I was dying or something.

Mother ran into the room with a bunch of white cloths in her hands. She threw them at me.

"Put them on your underwear!" she cried in alarm.

I nodded, not bothering to ask her any questions. I just did what she told me to do. After putting on the white strips of cloth and a new pair of underwear I set about to clean up the blood stains on the sheets.

Scrubbing off all the red dried blood on the sheets, I went on washing them until all traces of blood were gone.

The next morning mother and I pretended nothing happened the night before, just like we had done the last time. I completely made like it never happened and so did she. This was our life and we pushed aside the fact that I am a girl into the far corners of the earth. It was fact none of us ever mentioned and we strived not to. Mother really didn't want to be reminded that she had a daughter instead of a son. She preferred a son, I guess, than a lousy cheap daughter.

My real gender is just something I am literally afraid of. I am afraid it might change mother into the horrible abusive self she was back then when I was just a child. That is the biggest fear for me. I think, mother is afraid of the same thing too. She doesn't want to be like the person she was before either.

When I start to think of how mother must have suffered before she made me her "son" I feel bad and I want to do anything in my power so she can remain the wonderful and selfless mother she is to me. Everyone needs love and I know I do. I would die if mother would just suddenly go back to being the person she had been! I really would just die! I cannot bear the thought of mother beating me and kneeing me in the ribs! It is just too emotionally painful to think about…

Pain is something that everyone will experience though. That was what mother had told me once. Everyone might feel it but I believe there are different degrees of pain and I think the worst is the ones that make you emotionally unstable. Mother made me emotionally unstable when she hurt me with her spiteful words…The words she said were far more hurtful than the beatings I endured.

Sometimes, when I don't have anything to do or anything to think of my mind unwillingly travels back to the moments when mother brought back the corset and giving me the cloths to cover up my period blood…Does she realize when she's tightening the corset strings that I am a girl instead of a boy? Does she realize that I am her daughter and not her son when she threw the white cloths at me? Maybe she does; somewhere in her heart she knows I'm actually a female with an XX chromosome and everything.

The thing I really hate about being a boy is that whenever we go out she does this jutsu on me. This hateful jutsu that makes me look even more like a boy. My height will increase by about six inches more and I'll even grow more muscular though not to a point where I am bulging out great fat lumps of flesh out of my sleeves and pants. My shoulders tend to broaden as well and I am left with a look of a young, tall, cute kind of boy. I don't thing I'm cute but apparently my last trip to the bookstore, The Red Kanji has made me think that perhaps girls find me attractive.

I'm a girl myself but I've never yet felt anything towards the opposite sex. I am not sure if I like boys yet. I feel like a boy myself but I wonder for how long I will feel that way. My body has been experiencing a lot of changes for the past few years and I expect it will keep on changing.

My readings have led me to believe that some people are able to have different sexual interests. Their sexuality differs with genders and stuff. Some men are actually attracted to other men instead of going for women and there are women who prefer to be with other women in a sexual relationship. There is a term for these people and it is known as homosexuality.

Personally, I don't think I like girls sexually…I have never stared at their bodies in a lustful manner, just mostly in a curious one. But I've never felt like staring at males either. Males, of all ages, are pushed aside when I watch people. I am just not interested in them.

There has been an incident once when I bumped into this boy while going out grocery shopping with mother. He did look very handsome; he had such lovely eyes. Yes, perhaps that sounds corny but he really did!

He had dark brown hair which he kept long and tied at the end. He had such magnetic eyes…They looked like clear smooth pearls. And they didn't have any irises! Just plain smooth white silver…

He hadn't smiled at me. He stared at me coldly like as if I was nothing but the dirt under his shoes. I apologized politely but he just turned away rudely and walked away. I have never met a man who was so arrogant and stuck up like that one. He looked to be a couple of years older than I was.

I was glad he walked away. In fact, I would've been glad if he got hit by a huge oversized cart of pumpkins! Then, the snobbish asshole would meet a very fitting end indeed.

I did not like how he acted but when I looked up at him, into those eyes of his, I felt a tremor in the pit of my stomach. The feeling freaked me out so much! Was that how it felt like to like a boy? Well, if I think about it, past all the freakiness I felt, the feeling was actually quite…nice…

Maybe, I'm not a lesbian. I like men...Maybe I'm gay for liking guys when I'm supposed to be a guy myself! Arghh! It's so brain-straining when I have to think about all this sexual frustration! How am I supposed to think as both genders at the same time? How does anyone know how to cope with being two people at the same time?

What am I? Which am I? Male or female? Boy or girl?

The only answer to that is mother. I cannot decide for myself. It all depends on how mother feels like. If she still says I am a boy then so be it. I'll stay a boy until she says otherwise. As I said earlier, mother's word is law.

Currently, I am in my room. I cannot bring myself to sleep so I stay up and think about all I've been through instead. It is strange to realize that I am not happy even when mother is. But that is my sacrifice as I am her child. Being her child I will try to repay her kindness and love; the nine months she carried me in her womb…That is my purpose in life as her daughter.

The sky is dark outside but it is scattered with a cluster of stars. The moon is no where in sight though. Maybe the moon is hiding behind clouds, pretending to be the sun instead. Just like me; pretending to be a boy instead of a girl.

I shudder as the cold air blow through my window. Hastily, I got up to close it. It is already midnight right now. I wish I had the guts to run away at night. It might be the best thing or the worst for me to do.

A life without mother would be the end of my life as I know it. She may be mad or crazy or disturbed or whatever but she is still my mother! Is it so wrong for me to love her?

Every time I think about it, I really do believe what I am doing is the right thing.

Mother may be mad and mentally ill but she loves me. No matter what will happen she will always be my mother and there is nothing on earth that can deny that. She is my mother! She is the woman who conceived me and carried me for nine months in her womb, the woman who gave birth to me through hours of pain. She is my mother and I am her child. I don't care about what sex I am and anything else anyone might say. I love her. Real love is better than no love at all…And what I feel for mother is real.

She is everything to me.

Everything…

* * *

**A/N: Hello, people…Sorry for not updating sooner but a few things came up and it had to wait! This time I wasn't being lazy! (Itachi: Wow…Shocker that one. Me: Fuck off, you sexy emo you!! Itachi: Is it possible to insult and praise me at the same time?) I hope most of you are enlightened now about what Naruto is in this fic…Ho ho…**

**I'm kinda wondering what would her female name be. Whadya think it should be? I've read some fics that call her Naru, Naruko, Narumi, etc, etc…I'm mostly in for Naru or Naruko (coz' they sound more like Naruto… he he.) But maybe she should still be Naruto...I dunno. Take a vote if you have some opinions.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Looking

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! There I've said it again! Are ya happy now? Itachi: No, why should I be when what you're really supposed to say is "I don't own Itachi!" Sasuke: Yea and also "I don't own Sasuke!" Me: No! You both belong to me! (starts singing) You belong to me, could it be honey that you're not sure…You belong to me, thought we'd closed the book locked the doors…Both Itachi and Sasuke: Shut up! **

**Author's Note: I truly wanted to update earlier guys…But I had that stupid driving computer test thingie…**

**Itachi: Be honest, my dear. Just tell them you failed the test!**

**Sasuke: Baby blues jaded failed??? Kukukukuku…**

**Me: Shut up, duck ass!**

**Itachi and Sasuke: You failed! You failed it!**

**Me:…….**

* * *

Sakura had woken up early that morning. She had been in relatively good mood. Sasuke would still sometimes stroll into her mind but so far she had not felt as depressed as that night when Kakashi-sensei dropped off the big news on her.

Was Tsunade-sama really letting ANBU observe Sasuke's every move? Somehow Sakura had never had a friend who was being watched by ANBU before and neither had she been the one being watched-thank god for that! The situation didn't fit right with her at all. Sakura was the pink haired kunoichi who was always a goody two shoes; never did anything wrong, never got into trouble and she never knew anyone who was listed on ANBU's list. People who got listed by the ANBU were usually criminals who were meant to be assassinated. That was the main purpose of ANBU anyway; to kill. Perhaps that was why the ANBU was very deadly. You do not want to go messing around and getting on the ANBU's wrong side. Sakura vaguely remembered about how they got rid of the so-called scums of the earth-they chose the most subtle way to kill a mark. The wrong-doers would usually die silently, caught in some ingenious jutsu or poisoned during dinner…

She tried picturing the stoic Sasuke taking a bite of a slice of freshly cut tomatoes and keeling over as soon as he swallowed the red thing. Sakura shivered. What a way for the cold Uchiha to die…

Such were her thoughts of one of her best friends getting executed. Once they've slit his throat and made sure he was dead they would be rid of the body; probably dump him somewhere in a forgotten cold swamp. No one would know what happened to the Uchiha, no one would know what became of him…None would see him, none would bury him and none would weep for him. He would lie in the swamp forgotten by all; even those who clearly loved him and cared for him. His body would rot and decay but Sakura still thought that even then, he still wouldn't satiate his thirst for revenge. The sheer will power to kill his traitorous brother might be enough to rouse him from the dead; let all decaying cells rejuvenate, the deep wounds heal themselves and let his body rise from the deep waters; from his watery grave just so he could fulfill his ultimate life's goal. That was Sasuke Uchiha. He was a tortured soul trapped in an abyss void of all emotions, where he could feel nothing, see nothing, taste nothing except his very need to avenge. It was so sad. To think that he stood a chance at living a normal life, a life filled with happiness, love and care; a life of pure bliss that he could spread and share with friends and family.

He still had a chance, it was still in his hands to change his destiny but that thought seemed impossible for the pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke would never change his life's goals…He was as determined as an unstoppable raging bull-desperately trying to eliminate his opponents.

Sakura busied herself by making breakfast. She was currently staying at Ino's house. She'd been sleeping there for nearly over two weeks. Sakura had not been living with her parents ever since she turned eighteen. Now she was nineteen and she needed to find a new place to stay.

When she couldn't find anything, she had pleaded with Ino to let her stay at the blond kunoichi's house. Ino lived by herself but Sakura knew she had her past boyfriends coming over almost all the time. Now she was probably itching to have Shikamaru there.

Sakura felt a sweat drop make its way across her forehead. She had been on her knees, pouting and doing the puppy dog eyes at the lusty Ino just so she could stay at Ino's place for a few nights.

**- Flashback - -**

"Aww! Please Ino!" Sakura pleaded with her best friend. She had clasped both hands together in front her and bowing her head down for the past thirty minutes.

The pink haired kunoichi needed to get her friend to give in. Ino was stubborn but Sakura knew that if she kept at it, the stubborn girl would eventually agree.

"No, Sakura!" Ino said haughtily. She flipped her pale blond hair over her shoulder in agitation. Her house was a private place for her; a place where she had Shikamaru come over and they would be able to get up to all kinds of naughty things. She loved her friend Sakura but this was asking too much in her opinion.

"Please, Ino!" Sakura begged desperately. By this time she was bowing her head over and over again. Her forehead almost touching the ground; sweat pouring out of her head profusely.

They were at a club somewhere deep in town. It was just another one of their favorite clubs where they always went to just so they could release some tension. Ino, Sakura and Ten Ten always hit the clubs when they felt all heated up. Dancing on the crowded dance floor and throwing caution to the wind was a great way to let go of their troubles on their minds. Ino was always there because of past boyfriends who always mistreated her and Sakura was there because of Sasuke's cold indifference drove her mad. Ten Ten went to clubs to dance her head off because she had a crush on Neji but the cold Hyuga was practically obsessed with his shy and submissive cousin, Hinata.

"I'll let you have Shikamaru over! I'll get out of the house if I have to whenever he comes over! Anything, Ino-chaaan! Pleeeaaaasse!"

Ino turned to face her best friend with a skeptical look. She frowned and brought a perfectly manicured fingernail to stroke her chin as she thought about it.

"Hmmm…" she hummed in thought.

"You promise to go out whenever Shika-kun comes over?"

"Yes!" Sakura said swiftly. This is when Sakura had to say all the right things in order to get on Ino's good side.

"You'll leave as soon as you find a place to stay?"

"Hai! Hai!"

Ino tossed her head in anger. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to agree to this but...what the heck, this was Sakura and Sakura always got her way.

"Fine!" Ino seethed, her blue eyes glaring quite fiercely at Sakura, "You can stay at my place but the minute you find a place of your own, you get out _immediately_, got it?"

"Hai! Hai!" Sakura said as she laughed nervously. Phew! It was such a toughie to get around Ino.

"I'll get out at soon as I get myself a place to stay."

Ino snorted at the response.

"You better, Sakura, or else…!" she warned, her eyes narrowing to almost a pair of slits.

"Kyaaaa!" Sakura squealed in delight, "Arigatou, Ino-chan! I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Ino was caught by surprised as Sakura looped her arms around the blonde's neck and held on tightly.

"Gah! Get off me, forehead girl!" she screamed.

"Oh, shut up Ino-buta!" Sakura replied hotly. She still had her arms around Ino's neck though…

**-End of Flashback - -**

Sakura smiled to herself as she remembered the conversation. It was more of an argument really.

The fire on the stove crackled slightly as she brought a wet frying pan over it. Cracking open the egg shells, she dropped them into the pan of melted butter one by one and watched as they turned a bright white and the yellow of the yolk darken. The sight of the glorious fried sunny side up eggs made her stomach growl in hunger. Sakura rubbed it gently.

Once she was finished with the eggs, she went over to dining table and sat down.

Sakura gazed into the mug of hot coffee in front of her blankly. Then, she let her eyes wander all over the table. Ino's small dining table was spread out by a plate of newly made waffles, a bowl of strawberries, a jug of cream, butter and jam, and a large bottle of chocolate spread.

The sweet tantalizing aroma of the warm waffles wafted in the air. The smell made Sakura smile a smile of deep longing. Forget Ino and her boyfriends, and forget the damned cold Uchiha too, waffles deserved her full attention at the moment.

The pinkette made a grab at the waffles, piled a few stacks of it on her plate and begun putting on fat dollops of the chocolate spread onto them. She was just about to fill her plate with a mountain of strawberries when she heard a clicking sound behind her.

Sakura whirled around to see her best friend Ino, clicking her tongue at her in disapproval.

"My, my Sakura-chan…You'd better watch the chocolates; that can go straight to your thighs, you know" she said in voice that made her sound like a teacher scolding a naughty student.

Sakura lifted her pink eyebrows as if to dare the bleached blond to stop her. She took a large bite from a crisp chocolate covered waffle, rolled her eyes at the delicious tastes for effect and swallowed; releasing a loud almost orgasmic moan of pleasure.

Ino bit her lip as she watched Sakura's little act.

"Ugh! You do realize that that stuff is chock full of fat, right?" Ino said, turning away and busying herself by pouring a mug of coffee.

"I cooked breakfast so I'm allowed to eat it," Sakura grinned at her devilishly as she popped another generous portion of chocolate drenched waffle into her mouth.

"Whatever…" Ino muttered, rolling her eyes while sipping her coffee.

"Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and all the fats will go to your forehead instead of your body, huh, forehead-girl" Ino teased. She hadn't called Sakura 'forehead-girl' ever since Sasuke left Konoha to join Orochimaru. The bleached blond girl knew the name was an insult that used to hurt the pinkette emotionally but she was only doing some harmless teasing.

"Heh, maybe you'll get lucky and go down with the bath water the next time you have a bath, Ino-buta, at the rate you're going with that diet of yours," Sakura smirked over her mug, "Call that a figure? More like a piece of string!"

Ino opened her mouth for a comeback but was cut short when she heard the door open and Shikamaru walked in.

The lazy cloud watching genius had been given a spare key by Ino two weeks after they had been seeing each other. He came on a regular basis but he had refrained from coming ever since Sakura stayed over. The lazy man didn't want to admit it but he really missed the special moments he and Ino spent together whenever he did make his way to her place.

Ino completely forgot about all the comebacks she was about to say to Sakura at the sight of Shikamaru. She didn't waste any time and jumped off to glomp on her boyfriend.

"Whoa!" Shikamaru cried through kisses, "I should come more often if you're always gonna be like this!"

Wrapping her arms around the genius's neck, Ino placed kisses all over her boyfriend's face. She was also trying to straddle him by the waist but Shikamaru was having none of that yet.

He pulled away from her slowly, panting and his face flushed.

"Shika!" Ino cried excitedly, "Where've you been? You said you were gonna be here at 6! Now it's already 8 and Sakura's awake!" You promised me sex in the morning, mister, and I want it!"

Sakura watched Shikamaru's face darken into a deeper shade of red. His eyes were darting back and forth without clear focus and he opened and closed his mouth in an attempt to speak but failed miserably.

"Well?" Ino demanded her hands on her hips. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Ino…," Shikamaru began in pleading tones, "I overslept a bit…I didn't mean to, it just sorta happened…"

The lazy genius was slowly begging his hot tempered girlfriend to forgive him for his tardiness. It was a big risk and he usually never got forgiven but it was a risk the brilliant tactician was willing to take. Ino would usually pinch his ear and scold him for hours before involving him in another couple of hours of make out sessions.

He wouldn't have minded it so much either. Over the time he had been friends with Ino, Shikamaru had developed a special way for him to block out anything Ino said when she was in her nagging moods. He could just shut off his ears and pretend he was somewhere else. This took great concentration and willpower but Shikamaru had to do it. He would never survive Ino's mouth and his mother's if he kept on getting in their bad moods and what not. Being human, Shikamaru was bound to make mistake s and he would make them again as well so he knew very well what he was getting into when he decided to date Ino. She was big trouble when it came to her loud gossiping nagging mouth but she was still a pretty good person underneath it all and Shikamaru noticed that. He liked her despite all her, ahem, big flaws.

Today he was hoping that Ino would be a bit better and not nag him as much. Maybe with Sakura being there she'd shut her mouth up a bit.

Shikamaru watched with a heavy heart as his girlfriend's face turned into a scowl.

He sighed…Looks like it was going to be another pinch-my-ears-and-nag-nag-nag time.

Shikamaru braced himself for the onslaught of angry shrieks spewing out of Ino's mouth in full volume directly in his ears. And, yep, sure enough, she was pinching his ears! Ino had taken his left ear in her hand and she was tugging at it furiously all the while screaming words down in his ear.

Sakura watched in pity as Shikamaru's face cringed up in utter torture. Words like "Listen!" and "I thought you cared about me!" and "You're just useless!" and another "Listen to me! Are you listening?" made its way to Sakura's ears but the rest of it was unknown to Sakura because all she could identify was loud shrieking and yelling. At one point during the whole one-sided argument, Sakura could have sworn she heard Ino barking; like a very pissed of dog…

Shaking her and sparing Shikamaru one last look of sympathy, Sakura continued to eat her waffles. She reached out a hand for their local newspaper; Konoha's Daily News with a bored hand.

There really didn't seem to be any really interesting things in the newspaper. A lot of almost everyday things were reported again and Sakura read the paper with a lazy eye.

'_**Konoha's Streets littered with oversized dog poop…'**_

_Hm, gotta tell Kiba to clean up after Akamaru does his business,_ Sakura made a mental note. The civilians in Konoha didn't know any better but there were quite a number of people who did know what was going on. Mostly the ones who understood who was the cause of all the large littered poops were ninjas and they knew that it was all thanks to Kiba and his dog, Akamaru.

The Inuzaka's dog was definitely potty trained but it would seem that both master and pet/companion took a pleasure in leaving behind great piles of excrement…They would do it to any place that had people they disliked living there. In fact, the pair very nearly signed up for a death wish when they decided that they're next target would be Sasuke's house.

Sakura had to beg them and bribed them with her famous strawberry cupcakes in order to make sure they didn't go near Sasuke or his house.

Shuddering at the thought of Sasuke reacting to a sight of his house covered in dog shit, Sakura flipped to the next page.

'_**Girl's bathhouses: No Longer a Safe Place to Bathe'**_, it read.

The title made Sakura scoff. Bathhouses in Konoha hadn't been safe since Jiraiya the pervert Sannin came back from his 'wonderings' and that was years ago. Sakura had caught him peeping in the bathhouses in more than one occasion. At first, Sakura used to punch the life out of the perverted old man but nowadays she'd just wave at him. That man was never going to stop thinking up filthy things in his mind for as long as he lived and no amount of punches was going to change him. She did, however, avoided going to the bathhouses like the plague. Just because she let Jiraiya go on with his perverted antics doesn't mean she was going to be apart of it. Ugh! Imagine if the latest book from the Icha Icha series was going to be about a pink haired heroine who went about screwing every man she came across. Ewwww…

Sakura lingered a little bit more on the page, just long enough to catch the words 'white haired pervert', 'old man' and 'peeping toms'.

The next page made Sakura sit up with a start. It was the ads section for houses and stuff.

Her green eyes scanned the page for something that might have a potential place for her.

Number 1 was really not for her…_A big house with a fire place, large kitchen and a huge garden…_

Sakura didn't need that kind of space. What she was really looking for was something small and cozy; just good enough for one person. Her first choice would probably be a small little apartment just like Ino's because that was pretty much all she needed. As long as it came with a bathroom, a kitchen and a spare room (in case she had a guest over) then that would be just right for Sakura.

She searched the pages for something promising, scrutinizing over every bit of detail posted in advertisements and frowning at the small letters.

Just when all hope was about to be gone, Sakura landed her green eyes on the ad that offered her just what she desired. Sakura felt her heart leap with joy as she read the details of the house.

It was a small cottage located in the further parts of town and it came with a kitchen, two bathrooms and two rooms. Bingo! The perfect place for her to pack up and move to. It wasn't an apartment like she had imagined it would be but who cared? She liked the sound of it. Plus, the ad even mentioned that the cottage had a view. Sakura loved anything that had a view. Even if the place was completely hideous, if it had a view it would be a couple of steps above from other uglier places. Yes, the view was definitely a bonus.

Sakura smiled happily, sipping a bit more of her coffee as she took in all the contact details of the person she needed to see in order to learn more about the cottage.

The ad told her that if she was interested she could go and meet up with one Sumire Kobayashi at her office some where near the cottage itself, from 9 am to 3pm.

Sakura checked her watch. Right now it was only 8:30 that meant there was still plenty of time, half an hour for her to do what she wanted. She needed to get out and leave the two love birds to get on with their "morning sex". Maybe she could go shopping! That was always a treat and she hadn't done it for quite a while. Tsunade had been giving her a lot of missions lately and it was getting annoying.

Sakura knew she deserved a little bit of shopping time after all the long grueling days of walking back and forth from Konoha to some god forsaken place. The missions weren't all that difficult but Sakura did get into some trouble. There were times when bandits had tried to harm her, rape her even but Sakura could handle the likes of them. They were nothing but weaklings compared to the now nineteen year old and extremely strong kunoichi. She didn't have brute strength but her precise chakra control was what made her develop as a strong and capable kunoichi. Her skills as a medic nin had also grown at a quick pace.

Sakura finished her coffee and peek an eye at Ino and Shikamaru's direction. Her best friend was already locking lips with Shikamaru straddling him by the waist and causing him to fall backwards on the sofa. He didn't seem to mind though as he was already glued to her lips and was kissing her back with equal passion. Sakura suppressed a groan as she watch the hormonal-teenage picture they made. She knew she had to get out now. If she stayed any longer she might see some very unwanted things going.

Without a word to Ino (Ino wouldn't hear her anyway, too absorbed in the kissing), Sakura got up from the table and went out of the apartment.

Maybe now that she had the time, she could buy some new lingerie. Her current ones were all worn out and drenched in sweat.

**O o O o O**

Shopping bags in her hands Sakura made her way to Sumire's office. She had gone to the mall and bought almost every bra and panties that was her size. Just in case she was sent to do another series of grueling missions, Sakura had stocked up on all the underwear she needed.

She walked past a couple of the shops she was familiar with. Well, the cottage she wanted was probably far away from Tsunade's office but at least it was near all her favorite hang outs. Even the café Sasuke and she always went to after his missions were near the place.

She hummed cheerily. Sakura was growing to like the cottage even more though she hadn't even been in it yet.

Sakura finally came to the building that she was looking for. It was not such a big office but it looked quite promising. The place was clean and the furniture was arranged tastefully. Sakura nodded in approval.

A young woman who looked to be about in her early twenties appeared behind a tall desk. She was dressed in a very chic outfit; her brown hair was cut so perfectly it looked like she was wearing a wig. She wore it short just above her shoulder and she stood straight and tall making her look like a model or a fashion designer. She eyed Sakura coldly one delicate eyebrow raised as if she was inspecting her.

The small sneer that graced her beautifully carved features told Sakura that the woman thought of her as something less than snot dripping at some four year old kid's nose. Sakura didn't like her look and the way she carried herself.

Slipping into a perky and sweet persona, Sakura stepped up in front of her enthusiastically and thrust out her hand that held the ad.

Smiling brightly at the woman and completely ignoring the look of disgust the woman made at her gesture she said, "Hi! I'm here to look at the cottage you posted in the ad."

The woman's sneer grew and she sniffed before answering.

"Yes…" she muttered and turned back to her desk, her back, a cold wall.

Sakura wasn't in the least bit intimidated at her attitude though. Being friends with Sasuke, Sakura was immune to having people not being friendly.

"Well, when can we go see it, Sumire-san?" Sakura asked innocently. A big grin was plastered on her face.

The woman snorted and hissed in annoyance.

"Alright, kid" she said coldly, "But I have to know if you've got any money or not."

Sakura's grin left her face and instead she narrowed her eyes dangerously at Sumire. Money was always the issue with people nowadays. Sakura was getting fed up to the teeth with people like this woman; all they ever cared about was money and they disregarded everything that really mattered like friends or family.

A very grumpy looking Sasuke came into mind and Sakura winced. Damn it, so now she was faced with a female version of Sasuke. And Sasuke all by himself was bad enough.

"I'm a kunoichi, woman, and I'll have you know we get paid a lot!" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

Sumire immediately changed her expression and even had the grace to blush in embarrassment. She ducked her head slightly and apologized humbly. Sumire knew that ninjas were paid in a high amount.

"Forgive me. I was rude," she said her head bowing slightly.

"Damn right you were rude," Sakura muttered darkly, "People like you shouldn't have been born as human beings. You should have been a leech, the way you people suck money out of people…You ought to be ashamed of yourself."

The older woman felt her face burn as her humiliation worsened. She bowed lower than she did before.

"I'll take you to the cottage, miss..?" she inquired lightly.

"Sakura," the pinkette offered, "Sakura Haruno."

"Haruno-san, if you will follow me, I'll take you to the cottage you've inquired about," the brunette walked passed Sakura and held the door open for Sakura to exit. She waited patiently for Sakura to come out.

Sakura followed the women for the next fifteen minutes in silence. Sweat was beading across her forehead and Sakura saw that even the stylish Sumire was looking flushed and panting slightly. The sun was glowing out hot yellow rays that scorched all in its path.

"We're here," Sumire announced. Sakura saw the cottage and thought it was the loveliest thing in the whole wide world. She fell in love with it immediately.

"I see it," Sakura panted.

The cottage was small but made in a pretty design. It was set in a large and wide open space, almost like a garden except nothing was growing besides weeds. The ad had been right. It offered a view and a lovely one too. Sakura was thrilled to her toes when she watched how lovely the small cottage looked like against the bright blue sky.

"I haven't been to this place for almost a year now…" Sumire confessed as she took out a key and unlocked the door.

"The last person who rented wanted to move away so he could start a family. I must admit, it's just mostly for the single people, this place is…"

Sakura listened absently as she took in the interior of the cottage.

Walls solid, thick and painted a soft beige color, the curtains were quite old and tatty but still not quite ugly, and the rooms were small.

Sumire explained where the kitchen and bathrooms were as Sakura watched in awe.

"Well, what do you think, Haruno-san?" Sumire said gently when she finished the quick tour.

Sakura turned and beamed at the older woman.

"I'll take it!" Sakura cried.

"That's good!" Sumire smiled a small smile at Sakura.

"You can come back to my office and we can settle everything there."

Sakura nodded quickly in agreement. The women walked out of the place slowly as Sumire explained the things they had to do first before Sakura could move in.

"Erm," Sakura started, "Sumire-san, I noticed a house next to mine…Who lives there?"

Sumire's mouth quirked a bit but it didn't look like she was about to smile.

"A single mother and her son," she said simply.

"She keeps to herself mostly but I do see the boy from time to time. A pretty looking boy but he's quite hostile. In fact, their both hostile."

* * *

**Note: I did pass the computer test on my second try though…Heh. I'm sorry to those who are waiting for Sasuke to grab Naruto by the arm and kiss her breathless but, yeah; I did mention that the two wouldn't meet yet. Hopefully, they'll get to meet in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Inner Demons

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto! I finally called Kishimoto-san and he's given it over to me but only when pigs can fly and when hell freezes over! Itachi: My dear, pigs will **_**never**_** fly and hell will **_**never**_** freeze over…Me: Aw, dang! And I thought it was for real! Guess I don't own Naruto then!**

**Author's Note: I wanted to update sooner but I got caught up in a couple of things. It took me a while to get around this chapter too. I wanted to fit in a lot of things in this chappy! The thing is I already got my results! Whoopee! I wanted to update on Monday but I didn't finish typing yet so…Anyway, drop me some sugah and all the love I deserve cause guess what people? I got 5 As! It's more than I could ever dream of! I'm beyond happy! So give me sugah, lots of 'em!**

* * *

A bright blue sky was stretched across the horizon. Birds were flying in that vast blue sky and a slight wind was blowing too. It hasn't rained for so long but it hasn't been too hot this past few days. When would it rain, I wonder? Maybe with the rain washing down on earth, I'd be able to get my sins washed away too.

I cannot remember what I have done wrong but surely I have done something. Surely all this confusion and pain I feel is the result of my sins. Emptiness is what I feel…Like a walking empty coffin, hollow inside.

My thoughts were interrupted by the chiming of our grandfather clock. I glanced at it, snatch up my books and ran up the stairs.

"Naruto?" I heard mother's voice calling after me from the kitchen. Pausing on the steps, I felt a sudden fear crawl up my spine.

"Y-Yes, mother?" I asked slowly, stumbling on the words. Hopefully she wasn't going to tell me to go on studying. I had already completed revising chapters and chapters of history and geography by four hours. Four hours was our agreement. It was written on my timetable, the one we both sat down and took an hour to make.

"Have you finished studying?" she cried.

"Yes, mother."

"Good. I'm making some apple pie tonight" she said as she walked out of the kitchen and looked at me.

"We can have it with some vanilla ice cream tonight, okay?"

I smiled at her. She knew how much I loved her pies and that I loved them almost as much as I loved ramen.

"Yeah, that would be good, mother…"

Mother beamed up at me. Her hand was clutching a slender wine glass and she wiped it gently and carefully with a clean white towel.

"If you want, you can go out for a walk in the garden and bring along a snack in case you get hungry," she suggested.

"I'll make some sandwiches for you."

I didn't say anything, just nodded.

Racing up the stairs, I trudged into my room and looked for the romance novel I had bought a week ago at The Red Kanji. 'Icha Icha Paradise' it was called and I had only read the first few chapters but already I was hooked. I couldn't stop reading it. For hours I'd finger through the pages and delve deep into this new romantic world that seemed so far away from the real world. It was like holding a new universe in the palm of your hand and throwing yourself head first into it. I wanted Icha Icha Paradise to take me away and sweep me into another realm that was just an all romance whirlwind.

The words were simple, easily understood. In fact, I didn't care about the grammar or its literature, the story was what made me so eager to find out more. The characters and the events taking place was what truly made me see stars. Such realistic people, it was difficult to believe they were only fiction. When I read Icha Icha I did not feel the jewels in my mouth like I usually do when I read great literature. What I felt was excitement and curiosity.

Junko, the heroine was so unlike me, I felt a deep twinge of envy for her. She was a woman who embraced her beauty and intelligence. Confident enough to believe she could maneuver every single suitor that came her way she wasn't at all prepared for the hero of the book; Kyo. Kyo was so…different is a good word to describe him. He wasn't like any other human being in the world. Kyo was described as a dangerously handsome shinobi who was determined to get to Junko in order to assassinate Junko's father who was an important daimyo. He was so cool, calm and collected I found that I favored him more than I did Junko whenever the two engaged in a little spat.

Well, the world of Icha Icha was far more interesting than my own world and if I was given a chance I'd trade places any time. I had to be realistic though and face the facts. I was still living in the real world and in the real world I am not about to get my feet swept off by a gorgeous shinobi and fall in love.

Getting on all fours, I looked down under my bed past all the shoe boxes filled with useless trinkets. I pushed some boxes out of the way and saw the orange book jacket, made a grab at it and pulled it out successfully. I kept it under the bed because I didn't want mother to "accidentally" read it. The novel hasn't included anything inappropriate so far but it did have an 18 and above label on the back so I wasn't so secure about letting mother come across it. When I got it home that day after going down to The Red Kanji I had it wrapped in an orange wrapping paper just so mother wouldn't get interested in it.

I grabbed my orange breaker and went downstairs again to put my sneakers on.

Lacing up the shoe laces and tying them to a secure bow, I looked up to see mother grinning at me with a hand extended, holding out a brown paper bag.

Taking the bag, I gave her a quick kiss on each cheek. I wasn't in my jutsu form yet so I was still shorter than her and I had to get on the tips of my toes so I could reach her. Mother doesn't put the jutsu on me when I'm going to hang around the house. I think she feels that people won't discover about my real gender when I'm just around my own house. Nobody comes here and I think no one will. Hopefully…

Of course when I stretched to her, mother pretended not to notice. Like I said, everything that has to do with me being a girl is cast aside and I'm very used to it.

"Thanks, mother," I yelled over my shoulder. I was already going through the door.

"Be back before dinner, Naruto!" I heard her call but the door was already shut and I couldn't even hear her properly.

Jogging slowly to the back of our house, I watched out of the corner of my eye what was going on in the little cottage next door to us.

I saw a young woman, not much older than I stumble into the little cottage with an armful of boxes.

She seemed to be cursing when the wind suddenly picked up and made her hair blow in her face. At this, I couldn't help but slowing myself down to a walk. The girl, I noticed, had soft bubble gum pink hair. Pink hair! I'd never seen anyone with pink hair before! It made me feel like I had to go up to her and eat her hair. The pinkness reminded me so much of cotton candy…I licked my lips and kept on walking, this time I kept my eyes away from her.

I didn't want her to see me staring at her. I didn't want her to suddenly notice me and wave her hand at me like the last person who lived there did. The man had waved at me and even called out to me but I left him completely ignored. My secrets are to be kept hidden, under lock and key for the rest of my life and I didn't want to get close to anyone and have them find out about what I really was. My whole world would collapse if they did. Everything I've ever had that was real would be ripped out of my arms and taken away from me forever. People, I imagine, would be angry and who knows what human beings can do when they are angry. Things that they do not understand they fear and that fear would morph into hate. In their anger they might light up torches, set our house on fire and send mother to an asylum. Who knows what they'd do to me…Beat me maybe or worse rape me…

No way was I ever going to let anyone find out our secret. So to avoid spilling out the skeletons I have in my closet, I keep away from people, especially the ones who have the potential to become close to me and neighbors was just that. It's okay if I was friends with people like Mr.Yamamoto because he lives far away and the possibilities of him finding me naked in my shower are like completely zero. But with neighbors and especially nosy ones they would get up to all kinds of nonsense and they also had better chances of getting to know me. So generally I behave like a very rude and hostile person when they try to talk to me. I will label the neighbors as 'nosy neighbors' and they will label me as 'the stuck up brat and his prissy mother' which is fine to me just as long as they didn't come poking about to spy on us or something equally dangerous. That would be like judgment day for me if it ever happened and I think I would have a heart attack and die. Some secrets are bound to be discovered and when they are sometimes it is for the better but no matter how I look at it I know I just cannot afford anyone finding our secret. This whole thing would ruin my life and mother's life too if it did come out in the open.

At night in my sleep sometimes I dream about people finding out our secret. One of them included me in a bathtub, bathing and washing my naked body and suddenly the bathroom door bursts open and a stream of people with cameras in their hands barge in and start photographing my naked form yelling "Why're you a girl?", "Why do you have boobs?", "What have you got to hide from?". I would just stare at them stupidly with my mouth hanging open and not bothering at all to try to cover up my body.

My other dream was different and even more frightening. This time I wasn't exposed to a crowd of crazy photographers; I would reveal my secret myself! I dreamt I was at this strip club and I was in nothing but bra and panties dancing and swaying my hips seductively at ugly old perverts with body odor. My breasts would be jutting out and bouncing as I moved vigorously to the sleazy music and all these old men would keep cheering for me. Amongst the crowd of men I would see mother looking fiercely at me. She would tell me that I really was a whore and slut, a cheap woman that was just useless. I'd scream at her and tell her that she was wrong but it would only get worse because this man would come up and start squeezing my large breasts.

Contrary to mother's belief, my chest did not stop growing; it grew instead. And boy did it grow. My breasts are now quite big as I can fill them with my hands and even then they are still spilling out. It hurts like hell when I have to put on the corset but I bear with it. My whole body went through a process and I think if people saw what I really looked like they wouldn't think I was a boy at all. And this really makes me feel so much fear that I just get nightmares all the time. One day, I couldn't help feeling that if I wasn't so careful, someone will find out my secret. I just wish that would never happen though.

Walking past a clump of nettles I walked briskly to the back of our house. There's a forest behind our house and I heard somewhere that most of it belongs to the Nara family. The Nara family were said to be a family of shinobis, not powerful ones but reliable ones. During the time the topic came out, I asked mother if she knew the Naras and she said she did. When I asked her what they were like she only muttered something about them being lazy sloths all the time. I dropped the subject immediately.

The forest is big but the little part behind our house belongs to us and I go there quite often after my studies. There is something magical in that big shady place of gigantic leafy green trees. I would listen to a babbling brook and all the other noises that the animals and birds would make. They painted a sweet picture of serenity and peace. When I visited this place I felt all my troubles would fly out the window.

My thoughts stopped when I saw a doe chewing on a patch of grass. It looked up at me with its large black eyes and its ears tweaking. When I didn't make a move it went back to eating.

I sighed in content, my eyes taking in every detail of this place, my favorite spot of the forest. I loved everything here; the woodsy earthy smell, the sweet songs of nature, the steady flow of water at the brook nearby all of which enchanted me. From the first time I came here with mother, I fell under its spell. I think I love it here more than I love my house. At least this place makes me forget who I am. My house only reminds me.

Squatting down on one of the large rocks at the side of the brook, I tentatively flip through the pages of Icha Icha Paradise until I got to the page where my bookmark was stuck at. I took the bookmark out and placed in my jeans pocket. Inhaling deeply, I began reading eagerly, every world falling down my mouth in a raspy whisper.

It was only after a few minutes that I felt my heart start going pitter patter like a rabbit ensnared in a trap. Oh god! What was Kyo doing to Junko?

_Kyo's whole body shook with the force of some inner battle._

_Looking down at Junko, he groaned._

_Suddenly his mouth came down on hers. It was a bruising kiss, thick with the taste of sake and mindless desire. His arms slipped about her waist, locking her to him, holding her helpless. She struggled and made a frightened sound of protest, deep in her throat but he only kissed her harder, held onto her tighter until her feet left the floor and she was suspended against the hard length of his body._

_He began trailing a path down her neck, nuzzling and nipping._

"_Don't" she rasped, twisting in his arms, trying to escape his questing mouth._

"_Kyo, don't." There were tears in her eyes now._

"_I didn't mean what I said. I'm sorry. I do know how important our agreement is. I won't break it again…" but Kyo silenced her by pushing her down on the bed, pinning her with his weight before she could scramble away. He used whisper sweet words to tell her of the most erotic things he was going to do to her, the places he would touch, the places he would kiss. He lavished attention on her body, ignoring her protests, pleas and tears. His palm found her breast, feathered over the nipple before giving it a light squeeze._

_Junko groaned and buried her face in his hair, inhaling the fragrance, her mind reeling at the sensations he was inflicting on her body. She knew her resolve was breaking and what was more she wanted it too. She wanted to feel his skin on hers, the feel of his lips on her neck, his fingers in places she'd never been touched. Junko wanted all that and more, her own desire was making her insane and she needed the release he sought. So when she kissed him, Kyo responded passionately, happy that all the fight had left her. _

_He reached a sly hand across her ribs, past the curve of her waist, lower…._

My breath caught when I looked up at the voice calling me. My blue eyes met with bright green ones and realized it wasn't mother I was looking at; it was the neighbor with pink hair. She was standing right in front of me, her head bent over so that she was at eye level with me and she was smiling.

I glared at her furiously when I realized she was on our land; our property. I didn't care if my cheeks were still red from my earlier readings. I got even angrier when I realized that she had also disturbed my reading. My blue eyes blazed at her with an intense fire.

"Hey, now kid," she said cheerfully, "Don't be like that, I only wanted to get to know you, you know. See if we can be friends."

"What are you doing here?" I cried out, "Do you know that this is our property and I could shoot you for trespassing? Get out! Get out! Get off our land!"

The pink haired girl only laughed at me. Apparently, she thought I was being so funny. This made me feel an irresistible urge to slap her face.

"Aw, come on, kid," she laughed softly and I fumed at the stupid word she used on me. How dare this pink haired flamingo call me a kid when she was barely out of her teens herself? I gritted my teeth. What gave her the right to call me a kid when she was only a few years older than I was?

"I only wanta be friends with ya!" she continued, "I was feeling all bored arranging my stuff and I thought I'd go out for some company. Surely you can spend some time with your new friend?"

"Get off our land, you hag!" I yelled at her, jumping off the rock and snapping my book shut.

"I don't want to be friends with stupid superficial girls like you! Mother says you're all sluts!"

The girl's eyes lost all her mirth and she narrowed them instead.

"What did you call me, gaki?" she hissed. She lunged at me, her hands held up like claws and her short pink hair streaming backwards.

She disappeared in a flash before my eyes and I gasped in surprise. In less than a minute, she had one arm hooked around my neck and the other bashing my head with blinding force.

"Ow, ow, ow!" I cried as I struggled to get out of her grasp but she had me locked in her arm.

"There! How do you like that, huh, you nasty little gaki!?" she screamed furiously and continued bring her fist down on my head.

"Don't you dare mess with Haruno Sakura! I'll kick your butt so hard, you wouldn't be able to walk for a week!"

Choking and gasping, I tried desperately to get out from her vice-like grip.

"Where'd you come off getting such bad attitude on me, anyhow!? You think you can get away talking like that to a lady? Well, there are no such ladies who enjoy being called a hag and slut, I'll have you know!"

"Okay! Okay!" I tried saying through all the hits she was giving me, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She gave a snort of satisfaction and punched my already throbbing head one more time before loosening her grip to let me squirm away. I glared her when I was a couple of feet away from her. To me, I thought she was the most evil woman on earth! She was more like a monster by the way she beat me up.

"I don't ever want to see your face again, you psycho lady!" I barked at her, "The next time you bring your ugly face here, I swear to god, I'll have the Hokage send in her packs for you before you can say a word!"

She smirked at me; this evil stupid smirk that sent a blazing fire roaring up my spine. Her eyes glinted knowingly. Wait a minute! Knowingly? What the hell did she know about me? More importantly how could she?

I tried to calm my nerves and think logically. Of course this girl couldn't know anything about me. She couldn't have, could she? Suddenly I was overwhelmed with a sense of deep fear.

"You know, I knew you were going to be difficult but I didn't think you were going to be such a jerk," she said haughtily.

I gasped when I heard what she said. How did she know I was going to be a pain to her?

How on earth could she have found out?

Her eyes met mine and I allowed myself to look at her properly this time. Her pink hair was cut into a short spiky kind of bob that reached only above her shoulders and were flared outwards. She was quite pretty actually, in a sweet and cute kind of way. She wasn't gorgeous but attractive. Her arms and legs were lean but quite muscled and I saw that she had on a hitai-ate on her head which she wore like a headband. My jaw dropped when I realized what this pink haired slip of a girl was.

She was a kunoichi! A bloody meddlesome kunoichi!

I realized that this was going to get a lot trickier than I wanted it to. What I really would have wanted to happen was for me to keep being rude to her until she got the idea that I didn't want to have anything to do with her and leave me alone but now that looked unlikely. Aware of the known fact that all shinobis were trained spies and assassins I couldn't help but feel it was going to get worse for me if this girl ever poked her nose in my direction. She might just sniff out my biggest secret if I let her get too close! Heck, she might still try to sniff about even after I chase her way. That might even make her want to do it even more (females were vengeful creatures...)! It's one thing to know that shinobis are born to spy but it is another to know that women were gossiping, nosy, prying little creatures.

A mental picture of Sakura holding me upside down by the ankle flashed in my mind and I shuddered to think if she was going to present me as a girl in front of the whole village like the way one of those creepy fishermen would if they thought they'd caught a big enough fish.

Whatever it was, I knew having Sakura here trying to poke and pry was a bad idea. She had to leave; _now_!

"Okay, look," I started anxiously, "I don't care how you found out that I was going to chase you away but I don't care and I don't want to know. All I want is for you to leave right now!"

Crossing my arms over my flat chest (I was wearing my corset), I pinned her with a firm look.

"I don't need any friends and I don't need you so you can leave right now, pinky!"

Sakura groaned and brought her hands up to do a silent plea to the heavens. I heard her whisper something but I couldn't really make out the words.

"Kid, you don't know anything about me but I will tell you this; people like you are going to live a sad and lonely life if you keep up with this kind of attitude," she spoke softly and patiently as if speaking to an infant.

"When I first laid eyes on you in the town streets that day I thought you looked a decent kid, with your hand holding onto your mother's like a sweet boy…Oh, you may not feel all so lonely right now, what with your mother still being young and everything but trust me, when she dies, and believe me kid, she will, who's gonna be with you then, huh?"

She laughed humorlessly when she paused for breath. I only watched this fascinating being with her pink hair waving slightly in the wind; I thought she looked like a magical being. With that pink hair and her twinkling green eyes, she could have made for a pixie of some sort.

Listening to her words had made me feel a pain in my chest and I had felt like running away then sitting there and listen to her lunatic ramblings- except I knew that it wasn't lunacy in her words but wisdom…

"No man is an island, kid. You'd do yourself some good if you got out of that cocoon of yours and meet a few more people," Sakura turned and began to walk away.

"Think about it…"

Heart thumping in my chest, I brought a hand up to it and began rubbing slowly. What she had said affected me more than I thought it should. I guess deep down inside I do know that mother will leave me and then I would live alone. I didn't want to live alone. I didn't think I was capable of living alone.

Moments later, I knew that I should have been relieved, at least for the time being, that she was gone. I wished she would never come back but something told me that that was highly unlikely. She would be back; I was ready to bet that on my life.

That night at dinner, I felt scared enough to cry. I knew the jutsu mother made me go through also works on other shinobis but I still couldn't help feeling afraid.

This kunoichi, my neighbor, would come by and keep following me around until I became her friend. The idea hit me with such force that I finally knew how serious the whole situation was; that my deepest and darkest secret might be discovered. She could find out through various means and ways. She might find out if she just started to spy on me. That was part of her job anyway— to spy on people.

The worse thing about it was that I cannot tell mother about it. My being a girl is a fact we do not discuss, ever! My being a girl is a fact we keep quite among ourselves. Mother and I don't talk about it and I dare not mention anything at all about Sakura.

I chewed on my apple pie numbly. The smell of apple and cinnamon with vanilla ice cream didn't seem to increase my appetite which was very rare. Normally, I would eat like a starved pig but I just didn't feel like it at all due to my earlier encounter with Sakura. Every time my fork went into my mouth I couldn't taste the crumbly pastry and instead tasted saw dust. Poking and playing around with my food made me wish it could all just completely disappear. All I felt like wanting to do was crawl under the table and wait for the ceiling to come crashing down on me and rid me of my existence. Alas, mother would probably go berserk if she saw me scuttle under the dining table like a freak…If I started doing weird things even she would notice.

"Naruto, honey?" she said softly, concern in her eyes and voice, "Are you okay? You're not eating all that much pie and you usually gobble them up."

I smiled at her, trying to look cheerful even though I wasn't. Did I look tired when I smiled? I didn't know but I shook my head anyway.

"I'm fine, mother. I just feel a little tired. Can I skip our night study tonight and rest instead?"

Mother giggled and ruffled my hair.

"Come now, Naruto," she said in a teasing manner, "If I had known better I'd say your trying to wriggle your way out of your studies."

I leaned forward and went face down in my apple pie and ice cream, groaning loudly.

"Alright, alright. I believe you. But you better make it up when tomorrow comes!"

"Thanks, mother…" I mumbled absently in my pie.

I crawled to bed that night with a heavy heart and I wished I would never see tomorrow. If I died in my sleep then so be it. I think I'd rather die than have a kunoichi living next door and always following me about.

If mother ever found out about Sakura…Well, she knew that we had a new neighbor but she didn't know that I had talked with that neighbor.

Pictures and scenarios of my biggest fear kept flying through my mind as I tossed and turned in my bed, struggling for sleep. Cold clammy hands grabbed at the bed sheets as I tried to fight off the horrible images in my head.

Things would happen and I would get separated from mother. I loved her dearly of course but I knew once I'd completed my studies I would leave her anyway but what I feared most right now was that if they took mother away from me then what would happen to me? Surely such scandal would not be tolerated and the villagers would call me a gender bender or cross dresser and burn me at the stake.

Trying to stay positive, I tried to tell myself that there was no way my secret would be out if I stayed careful. Maybe I should keep the corset on even when I'm asleep. I wasn't so sure how I would hide if I was in the bathroom…After all, the only ways Sakura could possibly find out about my real gender would be through only a few ways. She would know about what I was if she spied me when I was sleeping. I don't ever wear the corset when I go to bed. It's far too uncomfortable for me if I didn't. The other ways for her to discover my true gender would be if she saw me bathing and if she saw me changing. Otherwise there really wasn't any way else for her to know the truth.

'_**Maybe you want her to know the truth…' **_a voice in my head echoed and I stilled in alarm.

'_**Yes, why don't you just let her be friends with you, kit…After all, you've got no one else…'**_

I started breathing heavily, my eyes wide open and I sat on my bed.

"Who are you?" I whispered cautiously, my voice cracking.

'_**I am the prisoner in you. Your body is naught but my container, my prison. I cannot ask you to free me but perhaps you may at least loosen the bars of my confinement, eh, kit?'**_

I held my breath in anticipation. A million questions raced through my mind and I wanted to voice them but what I said next surprised me.

"How can I do that?"

The voice rumbled with laughter, a deep fearful voice that sounded like thunder clapping in the sky. I knew immediately that this voice was not my own, that this time it wasn't the me who would fight mother's decisions. This voice belonged to an entirely different creature; one that was beast-like and way more hostile than I could ever be.

'_**Be friends with that kunoichi. I need someone who is capable of setting me free. Your mother could do it but she wouldn't and I know better than to ask her…'**_ the voice paused as if to be thinking silently.

'_**And if this kunoichi couldn't set me free, she might at least widen your circle of acquaintances since you barely have any. If she is able to do so then perhaps I might meet someone else with the caliber and might to take on the task at hand.'**_

I sat there in the darkness, my back straight and pouring with sweat. This fear I felt for this voice, this creature, was for greater than anything I ever felt before.

Something in its deep piercing voice told me it was not of good intent, that it had a bad disposition. That if it wanted to, this creature could hurt people and kill them without blinking.

"Who are you?" I croaked out. I didn't want to sound like a frightened mouse but this whole thing was really freaking me out. I steeled myself for its voice.

Another rumble of laughter, this time louder than the first and it sounded like it was howling.

I shut my eyes at the volume of the voice and only then did I see a pair of red demonic eyes glaring at me evilly. What I saw next was a pair of massive jaws filled with rows and rows of large sharp teeth and fangs. A moment later, I realized I was looking at the face of a fox; a giant and demonic fox.

Its fur was a brick red brown and it was unruly and shaggy, curling through the contours of its large powerful body that stood proudly in front of me, ready to pounce if I so much as made a move he didn't like.

The fox exhaled and two stream of air blew out of his nostrils. I could feel the warm and torrid breath touch my cheeks and my bare neck but I held firm.

"Who are you?" I demanded, sounding even braver than I felt.

"Where am I? What do you want with me?"

The creature looked at me with amusement. Then it threw its head back and howled a laugh so loud, my ears ached form the sounds it made.

Suddenly I was thrown into darkness and I felt myself fall through nothingness, the fox's laughter ringing in my ears…

* * *

**A/N: Send me some sugah! Winks!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Friendship Blossoms

**Author's Note: Okay, I am sooooooooo sooooo soooo soo so SORRY for not being able to update sooner. Actually I was able. I'm almost always able to write. It's just that I only got back from college on the 10****th**** of November and my family and I've been busy spending time together so much, I really had no appetite to write. I wrote most of this chapter in my scrapbook months ago but the thought of typing all of this on the computer made me ill. So basically, I was just being fucking lazy! Sorry again to all my readers! I love you guys but I'm a lazy bum at this. Sorry. Please forgive me!**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. You all know I don't own anything anyway so this will be the last time.**

**Warnings: AU, age alteration…Lemons in future chapter…**

The night was a dark vast of nothingness. The sky wasn't sprinkled with its normal cluster of stars nor was the pearly white moon out shinning its soft pale light. The sound of the crickets chirping and the tall grass leaves waving as the wind blew a gentle breeze.

Uchiha Sasuke watched the branches of trees moving with the wind from his window. Everything was still pitch black but being a shinobi enabled him to have special talents, one of them was having the eyesight of seeing things even though it was dark. This wasn't extraordinary given that each and every shinobi were taught to have sharp eyes since birth. Sasuke silently felt an angry flame burn in his chest.

Something wasn't right, he could sense it. Something was definitely not right. He had not yet found the person, but there was definitely someone who had been following him for the past few days. That certain 'someone' had been following the great Uchiha with great skill the past few days. He or she (though Sasuke highly doubted it was a female due to instinct) was no ordinary shinobi. This person was thought some skills and techniques even other shinobis would not have learned had they settled for the normal Ninja Academy education. Only a person who was thought secrets of spying in extremely dangerous situations knew how to stalk a person this expertly. A person who went on S-ranked missions. A person who was ANBU.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. The dark haired Uchiha suddenly felt the urge to break someone's neck; preferably Tsunade's. She had to be the one behind all this. She was the one person who truly treated him like a traitor who couldn't be trusted. The fifth Hokage lady had been so prying lately she was almost breathing down his neck. Never an excuse went unnoticed and unsatisfactory. She wanted specifics and details and even then Sasuke saw her cold untrusting eyes narrow in hostility at his words. Damn it, he knew she never believed him even if most of the things he told her were true.

Sasuke hadn't heard anything about Itachi. He was certainly on edge though he hid it very well. The Uchihas were always one for hiding their feelings. They were a clan of genius shinobis after all. Lately though, Sasuke had not had the chance to grab his kusanagi, leap out a window and chase after an elusive and impossible to catch Itachi.

Thinking of Tsunade and Itachi made his skin itch in anger and frustration. In his fury, he slapped a lamp on the table only to hear it break with a loud crash. The crash calmed him down a bit but he still felt his skin crawl.

Exhaling loudly, Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed. He buried his hands in his hair and took a deep breath as a means to calm himself.

So what if the ANBU were set to spy on him until the end of time? Sasuke was smart and he was also considered a very powerful shinobi. Powerful enough even to become ANBU himself. There had been countless times when both Sakura and Kakashi suggested this to Tsunade.

Unfortunately for the both of them, Tsunade could not find it in her heart to trust the Uchiha brat with the position of an ANBU soldier. She knew Uchiha didn't have a grudge against Konoha; that he didn't want to have anything to do with it. What she was afraid of, however, was that the Uchiha brat would do _anything_ in order to get information about Itachi. He would even sell all of Konoha's secrets just so he could get his grubby paws on his lunatic brother and that made the Uchiha brat dangerous. She simply couldn't risk it.

As for Sasuke himself, he showed no interest in becoming ANBU. ANBU training took ages and dedication—he needed to be dedicated to only one thing and that was his brother. He did not believe there was any use for ANBU training in his goal. He was strong enough to take down Itachi, strong enough to kill the man without the help of ANBU training.

Sakura and Kakashi had known it was best to stop suggesting ANBU training for Sasuke to Tsunade. They knew neither of them would budge. Sasuke was too obsessed with killing Itachi and Tsunade was too obsessed with Sasuke's loyalty issue.

'_You're lucky I didn't order to have his head on a spit, Haruno!'_

And Sakura knew she really was lucky Tsunade hadn't decided on that.

The sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre stood in front of his now open window and looked up to the moon with great determination aglow. It was only until he felt his bare torso feel the chill of the wind did he realize he had been sweating profusely…And Uchiha Sasuke did not sweat.

**O o O o O **

It had been a few days since I last had that dream of the gigantic fox. By the time I woke up from that dream, I convinced myself that it wasn't real. My mind had taken its toll from all the mental stressing I had done and that had resulted in my dreaming of monstrous creatures. I blamed it all on my encounter with Haruno Sakura.

There was absolutely no way I could ever manage to imprison a massively huge fox in my body. Where would there be any space? I know full well I have breasts and that they are quite large but surely the fox couldn't be stored up in there? I'm also very skinny and that makes it ridiculous to think of a humungous fox stored up in me. Surely the fox couldn't possibly be imprisoned inside me. Besides that, I also knew that it was logically impossible for something like that to be true. Well, not unless you are a shinobi or a wizard or something of the sorts and unfortunately I'm none of those.

So after a day of convincing myself I didn't have a gigantic fox caged up in my stomach, I started going out to my favorite spot in the woods again.

The first time I went there, Sakura didn't show up at all and I was partly glad she wasn't there.

The next time however, Sakura turned all smiles as she tried to 'befriend' me.

She talked for hours on end and I couldn't concentrate on what I was reading at all. I managed to ignore her but sometimes when she spoke about her missions and the trainings she went through I found it hard to resist from joining in the conversation.

I kept reminding myself that if I got too close to her, I would put both myself and mother at stake. Also, I guess I didn't really believe about the whole giant fox thing but I still had my doubts…They weren't big doubts but I was too afraid of taking any chances.

Sakura would talk about anything that came across her mind. That day though, it was mostly about her mission that she went on the day before.

"It was pretty dangerous, you know," Sakura said in these excited tones, her pretty green eyes sparkling at me.

"I had to make sure Princess Kira's statue did not get stolen from rogue shinobis and all."

Her words beckoned me to say something. I could almost feel my ears pricking up and my eyes shining just like hers were that moment. I opened my mouth to ask her if she ever did get to fight rogue shinobis or not but before I did, I snapped my mouth shut in time.

"Oh come on!" Sakura cried, poking me in the ribs.

"Say something! I know you wanted to so what's holding you back? I won't bite, you know?"

My face flushed at the fact that I had been caught with appearing interested in her words. I felt like slapping myself for being so careless.

Glaring at her, I grumbled and forced my attention back to Icha Icha Paradise. I was trying to read it and I guess I was but every single word that came across me were blocked and I didn't understand anything at all.

Instead, my ears heard Sakura's girlish voice chattering about her fight with the rogue shinobis. She mentioned the various powerful blows and kicks she landed on the unlucky shinobis. And at the mention of jutsus, I almost broke all resolve but managed to hold firm at the very last second.

I tried to look like I couldn't care less about it but in truth I was listening to everything she said; and I was listening intently too.

I wanted to know what happened next, I was so immersed in her experiences that by the time I walked back home I told myself that I wanted to be friends with her.

Dragging my feet slowly, I could see myself and her talking, laughing and going out like all friends do. The thought of hearing a friend, someone to laugh with and play with filled my heart with such longing, I thought, 'Who cares if I was friends with her?" More than anything else, even more than making certain which gender I was; I wanted to be Haruno Sakura's friend.

It was like a spell I was in. I told myself the next time I saw her, I would try and speak with her. The spell broke when I opened the door to my house and I saw mother smiling at me.

No…I couldn't risk destroying what I had with mother…

So the next time I met Sakura, I did the same thing I did before. I ignored her and when she did something funny or anything I tried my best not to appear amused.

The same thing happened the next time we met. And it went on for days until about a week later the unthinkable happened.

The sun rays peeked through the gaps that appeared from the branches of leaves that hung from great big barks of trees, making the ground look like a carpet of gold spotted with dark spots.

The brook rushed forward as usual in a steady stream of clear, cool water.

I brought Icha Icha Paradise out there again and was reading the last chapter of the book when I tripped and fell.

The book flew out of my hands and my face crushed into a small rock, cracking my lips open.

I blinked a few times in surprise before I realized I was in pain.

Hastily, I grabbed the end of my shirt and tried to wipe away the blood rushing out of my nostrils in two red rivers.

As I wiped at my face, I heard a low whistle and turned only to see a pair of startling green eyes in a pale heart shape face framed with the bubble gum pink hair.

Haruno Sakura stood staring at me, a small smile splayed on her face as she watched me with amusement. One pale slender arm was held out touching the bark of a large tree while her other hand was firmly placed at her hip.

She studied me for a while before letting out a small chuckle.

The sound of that chuckle made me glare at her. Wiping my nose for the last time, I got up by pushing my palms on the ground, all the while glaring at her.

Part of me felt ashamed that she had witnessed my fall. I was ashamed because I thought that as a boy, falling down and bleeding in front of a female was humiliating.

I turned my face from her and scowled at nothing in particular. I could feel my cheeks burn and I knew I was flushed.

"You're a girl, you know…" I heard the words float out and reach my ears.

For a moment I didn't move. My whole body felt fix to the ground. It was as if everything froze when she spoke those words. And within that moment I felt nothing, no fear, no anxiety…I only felt numb. Utterly numb. My burning face had suddenly turned ice cold. I ceased sweating almost immediately.

Some seconds later, perhaps it was an eternity, I didn't know but slowly, very slowly I turned to look at her face.

Sakura was smiling at me and I was suddenly gripped by the fear of her knowing my secret.

"What…?" I whispered silently, my voice shook with my fear.

Sakura continued to smile and it did nothing to my fears; if anything, it only fed to it.

My fingers curled together; gently, softly at first and then I squeezed tightly. A blonde strand of my hair fell into my eyes but I did nothing about it. I just kept blinking my eyes at her, afraid to even breathe.

My tongue slowly went out to circle my upper lip in an attempt to moisten my chapped lips. As the wet appendage swiped at my lips, I tasted the coppery taste of blood once more.

My hands flew to my face and I pulled back to look at my blood-stained fingers in surprise. My nose was bleeding again.

"I said, you're a girl if you scowl like that after a fall," Sakura said nodding her head at me.

Her green eyes travelled to my bleeding nose and an unreadable expression came over her face. One that I found I could not read.

I was relieved when I heard her explanation. I stopped blinking so much almost immediately.

Sakura looked at me with that unreadable expression for a couple more minutes and then she sighed.

Walking over to me, I was unprepared at all when she brought out both arms to my face, her hands glowing faintly with a light green glow.

I reacted instinctively and swiftly drew back from her. I think I watched her the way the demon fox watched me in my nightmare—like an animal wearily acknowledging an outsider's presence, ready to pounce if she so much as moved an inch…Hostile.

"Whoa! Calm down, boy!" she laughed lightly and put both her hands up. "No need to fear. I'm a medic-nin so I specialize in healing jutsus…" she explained.

Sakura watched me as I lowered down my guard. My breathing relaxed and I avoided her gaze, no longer feeling the need to glare at her and watch her every movement.

She took a step closer though I pretended not to notice, and then another step, then another.

Soon, she was standing right in front of me again and I silently thanked god mother didn't put the "jutsu" on me. If she had then surely Sakura would've noticed the vast difference of height compared to my jutsu form.

Once mother does the jutsu on me, my height will increase among the many things that change about me. No longer am I a girl but I turn into the thing mother wanted me to be—a boy. If asked to describe how the "jutsu" works, I would be inclined to say that I do not know. Things related to my real gender are not discussed with mother. She never brings up the subject and neither do I so it is left unknown. I do not want to ask mother things concerning the "jutsu". I think I would rather die first before I learn anything about that hateful "jutsu".

There is however, one thing that I know about this jutsu, and that is when I change into a boy, I really do change into one. My breasts shrinks until I'm completely flat-chested, I have broader shoulders, my waist becomes straight and narrow and yes, I actually saw it; the thing in between my legs, the thing that can only be identified as MALE.

God, when I first saw it (the thing), I almost fainted! There it was, right in between my legs, long and rather thick in its velvety skin…I couldn't stop throwing up after looking at such a monstrosity. How could my mother make me grow such a thing when in fact I was a woman? I truly hate that awful jutsu.

Such thoughts were fleeting through my mind as Sakura brought her tentative fingers to my bleeding nose and cut lips. Her hands were glowing again and I shut my eyes for fear.

"There you go," Sakura stated with a satisfied nod, "All better, see?"

I blinked at her and tried to feel the blood on my face but all I felt was my smooth clean skin.

"Next time you gotta be careful, okay?"

Staring at her in awe, I nodded vaguely.

She giggled at my expression and ruffled my hair.

"You're just too cute!" she cried, "So why don't you show some appreciation to me and say 'Thank you, Sakura-sama!'"

"Thank you, Sakura-sama!"

My immediate response made her laugh even more but this time I didn't feel like slapping her face after hearing her laughter. The only thing I felt when I heard her soft girlish laughter was that I felt pleased. I was pleased I had managed to make her laugh, pleased to have known her. At that moment in my life, I had wanted nothing more than being Haruno Sakura's friend. At that very moment as well, I made up my mind that I _would_ be her friend. To hell with the consequences and to hell about mother. I was going to be Haruno Sakura's friend.

And I guess I was after that…

**O o O o O**

Haruno Sakura returned home that night with a smile on her face.

It was a nice thing to have a new friend but it was even better to know that now she had truly won the fight.

And Sakura had won. She won against Naruto's stubbornness. Now Naruto was her friend and Sakura decided she liked Naruto's company more than ever.

The boy was so adorable, so curious and so dense at times that Sakura couldn't help but think of him as a younger brother, one whom she had to take care of and look out for.

Naruto, Sakura had to give credit though, did put up a pretty good fight. He was pretty good at ignoring her and pretty good at appearing nonchalant too. In fact, he was almost as good as Sasuke. Almost.

For a while, Sakura was beginning to think that befriending Naruto was going to take a lot of effort. She knew that he wasn't as bad as Sasuke and that meant it wasn't impossible to be friends with him but Sakura was beginning to wonder if befriending Naruto was such a good idea since it was so draining.

She was glad the boy's stubbornness finally lost to her persistence.

Sakura boiled a pot of coffee and sat in a comfortable sofa while waiting for it to boil. Flipping through a fashion magazine, Sakura gazed at the pictures that whirled by in boredom.

Today had been fun with Naruto. She had been telling him all about her training as a kunoichi, all from the days back when she was still at the academy to her days as a jounin.

Naruto had given her his full attention and had asked questions on almost every single thing that popped into his mind.

"Was it difficult, the Chunin exams?"

"Did you lose to the Ino-buta?"

"Is Sasuke really that handsome?"

When he'd asked the last question, Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the sarcasm in Naruto's voice. The blue eyed blonde practically rolled his eyes when Sakura described how handsome the last remaining Uchiha in Konoha was.

When Sakura told him about her rivalry with Ino, the blonde had had a look of pure disgust.

"Why would two best friends want to fight over something as useless as a boy?" he had asked in disbelief.

"Hey, wotcher, mate!" Sakura had chuckled at his question, "Yer a lad yerself. Albeit a wee one but a lad nonetheless!"

Frowning, Naruto waved a hand at her.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Cut it out with the weird accent, will you?" he muttered grumpily, "Girls are weird!"

"On the contrary my friend!," Sakura said, "To us girls, you boys are the weird ones."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Naruto said in a bored tone, once more waving his hand as if to swat away an annoying housefly.

"Anyway, why would you fight with your best friend? It just doesn't make any sense."

Sakura felt a familiar twinge of guilt at his simple statement. More than once she had regretted the fact of becoming rivals with Ino, her best friend. After all, look what it got them both? Ino wasn't even in love with Sasuke anymore and neither was Sakura. In the end, nothing mattered and both girls actually just became friends again.

Sakura didn't regret being friends again with Ino. What she regretted was ever fighting with the girl. It was such a complete waste of time. "Well, I really liked Sasuke-kun during those days, y'know?" Sakura began, "And I wasn't exactly the prettiest girl around and neither was I really good at anything. Ino, on the other hand, was really pretty even back then in the genin days. And she was way better as a kunoichi than I was at that time…She was also really great at ikebana…"

"At that time, huh?" Naruto said slyly, wriggling his eyebrows at Sakura, "So you're saying you're better than she is now?"

Sakura brought a swift kick up but Naruto managed to duck just in time.

"Hell yeah, I'm better than she is! And don't you forget it you lil' pip squeak!"

Both youngsters stopped and looked at each other for a couple of seconds and then both burst out laughing.

"So what happened to this Ino-buta girl? How is she now?," Naruto said after they'd stopped laughing.

"She's fine and we're still friends. We've gotten closer ever since."

"Is she with Sasuke-kun?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"She has a boyfriend that goes by the name of Nara Shikamaru."

"A Nara, huh?"

"Yeah."

Naruto stared at Sakura's expression for a while as if deciding what to say next. He studied her serious face. It looked like Sakura was reminiscing about old memories.

"Was it worth it, fighting with Ino to get to Sasuke?"

Sakura was surprised at the question and she bit back a smile. Only seconds ago she'd thought the exact same thing.

"No," she said after a while, "It wasn't worth it at all. It was the stupidest thing both of us ever did."

"Why was it stupid?" Naruto asked though he already seemed to know the answer.

"'Cause in the end nothing mattered. Both of us didn't get Sasuke and both of us didn't even want him."

And as soon as she said it Sakura felt better than she had in a long time.

Naruto stared at Sakura again and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm glad you and Ino are friends again."

Sakura widened her eyes and stared at Naruto in what looked like an expression of wonderment. And then she smiled a pure, genuine smile.

**O o O o O**

As time progressed, the friendship between Sakura and Naruto grew.

Naruto kept it hidden from her mother of course and it seemed Kushina didn't notice anything. Of course the blonde also didn't tell Sakura her true gender.

Both grew closer and it was almost everyday Naruto and Sakura met. They were always meeting up in their favorite spot in the forest.

On that day however, an excited Sakura rushed over to her spot and Naruto's in order to deliver some good news.

This was a chance to widen Naruto's circle of friends, a chance to let Naruto become like every other kid his age. From what Sakura had seen from Naruto's lifestyle, she basically thought Naruto's mother was trying to turn her son into a freak. And she was succeeding at it as well. Naruto was very well turning into an anti-social freak if he kept going on like that.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto!" Sakura cried, perspiration streaming down her forehead. She waved the white envelope she had in her hand wildly.

"Look, look, look!"

Naruto turned happily to look at a beaming Sakura.

"Okay, okay, okay, Sakura-chan!" he giggled, "Well, what is it?"

Sakura tore off the envelope in her hand and read aloud the card in it.

"You are invited to attend Hyuuga Hinata's nineteenth birthday celebration. You are allowed to bring a guest with you."

Sakura's green irises travelled across the rest of the card.

"It says here the party starts at 8 pm!" Sakura cried, "Say you'll be my guest! Oh, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssssse Naruto-chan!"

Naruto stared blankly at Sakura. He grew paler by the second and he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura asked timidly, "Naruto-chan? Daijobu?"

Naruto began to tremble. Shaking his head in horror, he turned to look at Sakura.

"I-I c-can't go, Sakura!" he gasped, "M-m-m-Mother would kill me!"

Sakura made a grab at Naruto's hands. She searched his face in concern and tried to comfort him.

"Shh, shhh! Naruto-chan, it's okay. Your mother's not gonna kill you," she said in soothing tones.

"I want to go!" Naruto cried out, tears in his eyes, "I do! But Mother…She won't let me!"

"It's okay!" Sakura grinned at him, "Leave that to me! I'll handle everything for you!"

Naruto blinked at Sakura, not too sure if he should trust her.

"R-really?" he asked tentatively.

"Trust me!" Sakura winked, "All you have to do is to prepare yourself for your first social gathering!"


	7. Chapter 7: New In Town

**Author's Note: Okay, I'm oh-so-happy that I received a lot of great reviews after such a long update. Sorry for that. Anyway, I would like to thank all of you who reviewed me and bothered to take the time to write out the parts that you liked and disliked about my fic. Thank you thank you thank you for that! Merci be coup. **

**I can see that most of you can pretty much guess the outline of this next chapter of Cherry Lips. All of you are gonna get a few surprises too, I hope. Well, read on to find out coz' I'm not telling. **

**Age of characters: All of Naruto's gang are 19. She's 16 though in this fic.**

**Sasuke: 19 years old.**

**Sakura:19 years old.**

**Naruto: 16 years old.**

"Are you crazy!??" Naruto cried in a panic stricken voice, "My mother would kill me if she ever found out!"

Sakura simply grinned knowingly at the blonde teen. Her bright green eyes sparkled mischievously.

"Oh don't be such a wuss, Naruto!" Sakura said and tossed her pink head slightly, "She won't kill you if she doesn't find out! And she's not going to either; not if I can help it anyway!"

Naruto bit his bottom lip doubtfully. He was still a little bit unsure with Sakura's plan. As it was, he was already putting on so much on the line. If Mother ever found out that he was going to a party...Well, the outcome of that would not be pretty.

"But Sakura I don't see how this will ever work. There are so many loop holes in it! Like, wouldn't she realise that she'd been sleeping for the past si-"

"Oh, give it a rest, kid!" Sakura said, cutting of Naruto's sentence and brushed her hand off.

"Look, she will not find out about this okay? What? You think I haven't done this kind of thing before? My plan will go smoothly, but you've got to play your role in it flawlessly, got it?" Sakura was already grabbing onto Naruto's shoulder and pulling him further into the woods.

She didn't want anyone to disturb their discussion.

"We can do this! I've got the whole thing figured out and I'll explain everything to you clearly so you will understand," Sakura explained confidently. She knew her plans always worked. After all, Tsunade was the one who thought her this trick. It was one trick that she found to be ultimately useful.

Sakura looked around her cautiously before proceeding to whisper in Naruto's ears.

"So, the first thing we're gonna do is make a potion, see? This potion will make her fall asleep for six hours and she won't know what hit her at all because here's the beauty of it, this potion, The Sleeping Forest potion, doesn't only puts people to sleep, but it also makes them disorientated! She wouldn't know what the hell hit her!!" Sakura cried out triumphantly, her nose in the air as she finished.

Naruto's delicate eyebrows furrowed in concern at what Sakura had just explained. Sakura had only started to explain her plan an hour ago and he still wasn't entirely convinced. He was also rather concerned for his Mother's welfare. Was this Sleeping Forest potion going to work without harmful side effects? What if she woke up and she'd lost her memory or something? Or maybe get something even worse? Naruto couldn't bear the thought of his mother being harmed in such an underhanded way.

"Yes, but Mother's a really sharp person. She will figure out that something's weird sooner or later," Naruto said softly, blinking his blue eyes away from Sakura's piercing gaze.

Sakura scoffed at Naruto's reasoning.

"Look, kid, I've done this thing millions of times before. She will NOT find out. I'll just use a memory altering jutsu on her if worse comes to worst," Sakura said, "If you slip in this potion into her drink quietly without rousing suspicion, she'll fall asleep like a baby in a cot! Then, when she wakes up you tell her anything and she'll believe it like it was the truth in the light of day!"

Naruto fidgeted a little at the thought of slipping something into his mother's drink. That was also a part he wasn't comfortable with and a part he felt was not going to work.

"Sakura, if you must know, my Mother was a kunoichi once," Naruto said in worried tones, "She's still got skills that ordinary people don't have. She might be able to detect the presence of a strange substance in her drink."

Hoping that that little fact would stop Sakura from going through with this plan, Naruto watched Sakura's expression and hoped that her smug smirk would go away.

To his disappointment, Sakura's smirk didn't leave her face. It only got bigger and wider until the corners of her lips were reaching her ears.

"The potions I make are extremely foul-proof!" Sakura spoke, without a hint of self-doubt, "Tsunade-sama was the one who thought me everything there is to know about medical ninjutsu and believe me, all our medicine and potions and tonics are made so carefully, it is painfully difficult to detect it by sight, smell or taste!"

"Even if your mother was as amazing as the previous Hokages, she'd still fall prey to my Sleeping Forest! She hasn't been a kunoichi for some time anyway, so I'm sure her shinobi skills are rusty now."

Naruto sighed, partly in relief and partly wishing that Sakura would just give this whole thing up. Ever since, Sakura told him about the party, he'd been torn between two feelings that clashed against each other. There was always that part of utter curiosity that called to him to go ahead with Sakura's plan regardless of the outcomes and then there was a part that told him to be Mama's obedient little boy. Somehow, and much to his terror, Naruto wanted to follow through with the first feeling instead of the later. Being Mama's good little angel was beginning to sound so unappealing. He felt like he wanted to break away from all the rules Mother had put him through. And Hyuuga Hinata's birthday party sounded like just the ticket to escape from the goody two shoes image.

"You really think this'll work, Sakura-san?" Naruto asked tentatively, "I really wanna go but I really don't wanna get into trouble..."

Sakura's beamed at him then. Her cat-like attitude of confidence and naughtiness was gone in an instant. She had suddenly transformed into Naruto's own personal fairy god mother.

"Don't worry, kid! This plan of mine is gonna go on just perfectly!" Sakura smiled sweetly, "And you'll be my secret weapon!"

**O o O o O**

So that was how I was going to fit into Sakura's plan. That was how I was to become her secret weapon. It was actually no secret at all. All I had to do was to wait until night time. Once the sun sets and darkness descends upon us, I was to get Mother a cup of tea. She never liked coffee. Said it was a vulgar and disgusting drink.

I make her that cup of tea and I would slip in a little drop of the Sleeping Forest. She would drink it and fall asleep in less than a second.

Despite how sure Sakura was about this plan, I still could not help feeling guilty of what was going to happen to Mother.

Glancing back over my right shoulder, I saw that Mother was already on the rocking chair, rocking in a steady pace. My left hand was holding the delicate china cup with three fingers and my right was stirring the tea counter clockwise with a tiny silver teaspoon.

"Oh, my Naruto," Mother sighed in an almost sad voice, "You look so lovely stirring my tea for me. Who knew that a young boy could look lovely, hm?"

I glanced back at her once more, allowing my lips to move so that a small smile appeared. I think I must have looked like I was about to take life for the first time that night I gave her that smile.

My long slender fingers trembled slightly as I took out the tiny bottle filled with this lavender colored liquid. The Sleeping Forest was going to work its magic now.

I let a drop of the liquid fall into her drink and quickly rammed the bottle into the pocket of my jeans. So afraid was I of getting caught that later I discovered I forgot to put the cork back on the bottle.

The rest of what was to happen seemed to pass by incredibly fast. I don't think I remember it even. It all seems like a blur. Little did I know that my decision to finally go against Mother's word was going to be life altering? Little did l know that going to the Hyuuga's party was going to toss me into Hell and back?

I don't remember handing her the cup. I don't remember either if she said anything else after I gave it to her. All I remembered was Sakura jumping in through the open window of our living room where I stood before my own mother in this trance. She was jumping around me, skipping and cheering. I only snapped out of it when she grasped my shoulder roughly and pulled me to her.

"Naruto!" she called out to me, "We did it! Go get dressed now!"

I gasped when I finally heard her voice and understood it.

"We did it?" I gasped again, trying to recall the past few minutes, "Mother's down? She's asleep?"

"Yes!" she cried, smiling and waving her arms in the air, "She's down! She's asleep! And tonight belongs to us! Whee!"

"Go get dressed!" she yelled while pushing me and tugging me to my room. I was still in a daze-like state so I let her pull me without a word of protest.

Sakura chose a white shirt and black slacks for me. She said it made me look "sexy". Of course she walked out of the room when I began to change. She tossed me a black trench coat as we headed for the door.

"You look so handsome!" she gushed at me, "Wait 'til all the girls see you! Oh, they are gonna squeal!"

I managed a smile at that. The guilt I was feeling was still gnawing at my insides but the cold rushing wind was reminding me of the excitement of the night.

"Let's go!"

That night I saw the village that I lived in as I never saw it before. The lights in the street that linked with each other with tendril-like cords snaked along lamp posts. The tall large buildings with markings and writing upon them beckoned to me as it never did before. I saw everything in a new light. My heart was beating like a dove's wings trapped in a cage. So fast and swift...

Sakura was running alongside me, laughing this sweet melodious laugh as we passed by streets and dark alley ways. She ran and laughed at the same time, all the while never taking her eyes of me. I laughed with her. I couldn't help but feel this sense of freedom.

We didn't go to the Hyuuga party immediately. No, we took our own sweet time instead. Exploring the city, playing games that we invented right on the spot, giggling and giddy with pleasure. I might have forgotten about that part if it wasn't for the next thing I saw.

I came upon them like a vampire stalking its next meal. Oh, but they were so lovely. Mother thought I was lovely but to me, the couple standing under the stars, circled by fireflies and kissing each other passionately...Well, I'd never seen anything more beautiful in all my years. I wanted what they had more than ever. I wanted love.

"Let's go to the party," I said, not taking my eyes of the couple, "I want to see what it would be like..."

Sakura, who had been busy gazing at a fountain, turned to me and nodded.

We walked side by side to the Hyuuga residence, neither of us felt the need to run.

I wish there were words to describe how I felt when I walked through the gates of the Hyuuga residence that night. I don't know if there were words to describe that feeling.

Faces were everywhere. The place was swarming with people.

"Come on. I want you to meet Ino," Sakura said as she crossed my arm with hers. We approached this beautiful blonde sitting beside a sullen looking man. Her eyes brightened up the minute they saw Sakura.

"Hey, thought you weren't gonna make it," Ino smirked, "Who's this pretty little morsel? Don't tell me she's your new love interest either coz' I know you don't date girls!"

Sakura glared playfully at her friend before introducing me.

"This," Sakura began, touching my arm affectionately, "is Naruto. _He's_ my neighbour and he happens to be my guest tonight."

Ino gave a nod of approval and got up off her chair a bit to take my hand in a firm hand shake.

"Yamanaka Ino at your service," she said sultrily, "This here's my good for nothing boyfriend, Nara Shikamaru."

She spared her boyfriend a playful look and winked at me.

"I knew you were a boy the minute I saw you by the way."

I smiled back at her. I was beginning to enjoy this beautiful pale blonde.

"And I knew you weren't Tsunade-sama's missing pet pig," I replied, a hint of mischief in my voice.

Ino's pale blue eyes narrowed a bit at my comment but then she stopped and gave a low whistle.

"The boy sure has a sassy little tongue, Sakura. Care to tell me if you've been givin' him lessons on name calling?"

"I sure have and you deserved it!" Sakura cried out cheerfully. All three of us laughed.

"You're all so bothersome," Shikamaru muttered. He rolled his eyes and sighed before getting up and tossing his hand to me.

"Nara Shikamaru. Don't mind me, I find almost everything to be bothersome," he smiled a lazy smile and locked his eyes on mine.

Suddenly, I got a glimpse of this young man's true nature. He didn't look like he had a lot going for him at first glance. He looked like what Ino had called him; a good for nothing. But he was so much more than that. He had dark black eyes. Eyes that was fierce and intense at the same time. They looked like they had seen a lot of pain and suffering. It was like Shikamaru was a man who was no stranger to loss but he was also a man capable of loving. He would protect what he loved and that fierce determination shone through his eyes like shards of glass on a hot day.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I returned his smile, "Pleased to meet you."

"You should go to the pond and get some refreshments. You look like a boy who could use some," Ino said as she slipped into Shikamaru's long arms.

My eyes widened a bit as I saw the muscles that flexed slightly when Shikamaru moved his arms. I could see why Ino found him attractive and felt the need to cuddle herself with him. I think I was practically drooling with envy when I watched them. This must be the side effect of reading all that passionate romance novels from Jiraiya-sama.

"Come. I want you to meet all my other friends," Sakura said as she steered me toward the direction of the ponds.

"Hey look! That's my friend Kiba!" Sakura cried, "He's from the Inuzaka clan."

I saw a young man with a roguish face. Two markings were on his cheeks and I couldn't make the colour of them as it was dark. He was heading toward us.

"Sakura," he barked and drew her into his arms, "Long time no see. It's been a while, eh?"

"Yeah. You're looking good Kiba."

Kiba was dressed in a striped long sleeved black shirt. He had on a tattered denim jacket that made him look even more roguish. I suppose he was kind of good looking in a bad-boy way.

"Who's your friend?" he nodded to me as he blinked at Sakura.

"This is my neighbour, Uzumaki Naruto," Sakura turned to me, "He's my guest tonight. This is my good friend Inuzaka Kiba."

"Nice to meet you," I spoke softly, shaking my hand with his.

"How old are ya, kid? You look like you're too young to be Sakura's new boyfriend," Kiba asked inquiringly.

I eyed him back without fear and answered, "I'm 16 and I'm not Sakura's new boyfriend."

Kiba fixed me with a look that could've melted a pot plant but I stayed firm and shot him a fierce one back. He didn't scare me.

Kiba spared another second of glaring at me before suddenly bursting into a series of chuckles.

"He's got spunk, I'll give ya that!" Kiba bellowed and hooked his arm around my neck.

"You're my kinda guy, kid! I think I'd marry ya if you were a girl. You look pretty enough to be one!"

I ducked my head slightly as I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. I was embarrassed by the closeness of this man. I was beginning to like his masculine dog-like scent. I realised though what a fool I was for going out tonight without the "jutsu" on. But Mother couldn't have done the jutsu on me now when she was busy dozing off, now could she?

"I can assure you, Inuzaka-san, that I am a man!"

Apparently, Kiba thought this was hilarious and broke out into guffaws of laughter.

Sakura beamed at us and told me to run along and "play with my new friend". She said she was going to look for Kakashi-sensei and told me that she wanted to "talk privately". Winking at me she slinked off into the darkness and left me there with Inuzaka Kiba.

Kiba brought me to meet his friend Akamaru whom he said was a friend that had been given to him at a very young age. Akamaru turned out to be a gigantic dog that came leaping up at me to take big sloppy licks. It was so amusing that I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the dog's antics. Hmm, maybe I should ask Mother for a pet dog. They seemed so sweet and lovable.

We hanged around at the long table filled with all kinds of delicacies. Kiba and Akamaru ate everything on sight with such vigour, I almost lost my appetite at the sight of the man and his dog swallowing great whole amounts of food in one go. I had only appetite for champagne after that. Oh, goodness it tasted so lovely...

**O o O o O**

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura said slowly, eyes watching her surroundings. It was perhaps as if she was afraid an outsider was about, ready to eaves drop on their conversation.

"Sakura," Kakashi said with a nod. He still had his mask on but he had put on a tux. It looked a little strange what with him still wearing the mask but Sakura thought Kakashi didn't look that bad.

"Did you get Sasuke to come?"

Kakashi sighed for effect and took a swig at the bear can he had in his hand. He wasn't a man who always drank but tonight he felt the need.

Sakura waited impatiently for his answer, was almost ready to be disappointed by it.

"Yeah, he's here, somewhere," Kakashi said as he stared at his bear can. Heineken. Hmm, it wasn't so bad.

"You don't know the fucking pain I had to go through in order to drag pretty boy over here," Kakashi cried, his voice rising a little and did nothing to hide the stress he felt.

"He was being such a bastard, Sakura, I thought if he didn't come I was gonna choke him!"

Sakura winced slightly when she heard Kakashi slammed his beer can on the table with such force.

Then Kakashi turned and presented Sakura with a smile. Well, his right eye curved into a crescent upwards and that usually indicated that he was smiling.

"But I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," Sakura said not believing a single bit of that "but I'm fine".

"And I'm a green eyed little man from Mars."

Kakashi laughed softly at that. Then his eyes glazed over and it looked like he was somewhat sad.

"Well, go get pretty boy then," Kakashi said gruffly.

Sakura smiled her most genuine smile at her sensei. She knew the trouble he took in order to drag Sasuke to come over at this party. Sasuke could be extremely pig-headed at times. It must have taken Kakashi days in order to persuade the Uchiha to come. But she was grateful.

"Arigatou, Kakashi-sensei," she whispered and she bowed before turning to go look for Sasuke.

Sakura found Sasuke standing underneath a tree, looking for all in the world like a brooding vampire prince. His dark eyes seemed to glow slightly but his face was kept without emotion. He didn't look like he was enjoying himself but he also did not show any discomfort.

She waited a couple of minutes before walking over to him and watched as his reaction when Hinata came over to welcome him.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Sasuke-san," Hinata said shyly, her blush ever present. She was still the shy sweet girl but apparently she had gained some self-confidence over the years and had stopped her stuttering.

"Hn."

"I'm glad you came," Hinata tried again, hoping he would say something else.

A nod from the raven haired man.

Well, she supposed that was all she was going to get. Hinata bowed and walked away to entertain her other guests.

Sakura felt like both crying and screaming at Sasuke for that pathetic display. She couldn't understand why Sasuke was being such a distant and difficult person. Couldn't he give everyone in Konoha a chance and try to be civil. It wasn't like she was asking him to be a happy and fun-loving guy, just a polite one. Hyuuga Neji was serious but he wasn't a cold anti-social freak.

Shaking her head, Sakura headed toward Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she said as cheerily as she could.

Sasuke didn't even turn to look at her. He seemed to think he had responded enough at the Hyuuga girl and didn't want to spare another breath at the likes of Sakura.

"I have someone who wants to meet you, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's dark eyes turned to look at Sakura. Well, that was progress enough.

"He's dying to meet you! He's about the prettiest thing you've seen, I'm sure. I think you'll like him."

Sakura had already offered him her outstretched arm. Sasuke gazed at her hand that was beckoning him and he made himself decide slowly.

Prettiest thing he'd ever seen? A boy? Did he really want to see a pretty boy? What was so special about him? And why did the thought of pretty boys remind him of the blonde boy he saw at the town weeks ago?

Sasuke saw himself take that hand that was offered before him. Oh, what the hell. Might as well see this boy and get it over with, he thought.

They moved through the crowd of people dancing and circling the Hyuuga gardens. All the lights of the lanterns glowed and caught a Sasuke's eyes. He allowed himself to think, if not for a second that they looked pretty to him. Wondering if the boy he was going to meet was as pretty as the lanterns, Sasuke let Sakura pull him closer and closer to the table that was spread with food and drinks.

And then, he saw. The most beautiful person in the world. Sasuke's breath caught momentarily as he looked into pools of blue ocean. Were those the boy's eyes? Sasuke wondered. He saw the pink full lips, the upper lip looked a bit thicker than the lower one and they seemed to call and mesmerize him at the same time. The bright blue eyes looked at him in an unreadable expression under thick blonde eyelashes. Round eyes, innocent eyes. His blonde hair that was a bit spiky in its length seemed to curl a bit as it reached his shoulders. Golden hair like sun in the summer. He wanted to reach out at touch that silky looking hair and feel the strands through his calloused fingers. The boy had golden eyebrows that curved into a half circle that made his eyes even bigger than they were. All that loveliness was placed in an oval shaped face. A face that was smooth and tanned that made him looked his age instead of the little girl face his features seemed to portray. Save for the three whisker marks on each cheek, a flawless face. The boy's nose was short and small, with nostrils that were tiny and delicate looking, slightly upturned. His nose almost made him look somewhat mystical, like a pixie.

The boy stared back at him. He didn't gaze at him shyly like the Hyuuga girl did. He seemed to stare boldly back but with an innocent curiosity that was obvious.

Sasuke didn't know for how long he stood and gazed at the boy in front of him. He didn't know if he was seeing something real. This was the very boy that had caught his attention in the town weeks ago.

Somewhere, deep inside he knew that Sakura was saying something about the boy but he couldn't hear her voice. All he saw was the boy and how the boy's eyes turned to look at Sakura and how he seemed to know her.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura snapped at him. Her brows knitted together in concern.

"Are you alright? This was the boy I was going to introduce you to. His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Sasuke didn't even bother to glance at Sakura when he nodded.

"This is Uchiha Sasuke. The guy I was telling you about."

Naruto smiled impishly at Sasuke and brought out his hand.

"So this is the infamous Uchiha...I heard a lot about your looks, I think they exaggerated a bit."

Sasuke didn't reply merely looked at boy. He ignored the hand because he wasn't even aware it was in front of him.

In his mind, all Sasuke could think of was that this boy had some sort of weird chakra surrounding him the day he first saw the boy and that tonight that chakra had completely disappeared. He looked just like any other normal person who wasn't a shinobi. This was getting pretty suspicious to the Uchiha. Too suspicious...

Without saying a word, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's arm and pulled him away. Naruto tried to protest but before he could really do anything, the Uchiha had already led them far away.

"Excuse us," he muttered as he went past Sakura and Kiba.

"Wow, didn't know Uchiha had a fetish for pretty boys..." Kiba said through mouthfuls of taiyaki.

"Neither did I," Sakura answered, her eyes wide with surprise.

**O o O o O**

"Hey!" I cried out in pain as Uchiha Sasuke pushed me into the wall of the toilet. How we ever got there so fast would remain a mystery to me. I didn't know shinobis could move so fast but perhaps that was just because he was the Uchiha. Sakura did mention that Sasuke was exceptionally gifted and talented.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, huh?" I spit out at him angrily. He didn't have any right at all to shove me into the toilet the way he did. I was pissed but I did feel just the tiniest bit scared. I mean, what did he want with me?

"You're not male," he said, his face dangerously close to mine. It wasn't a question more of a statement to himself.

I pulled back. It was quite intimidating to have these dark eyes boring into you. No one had dark eyes like the Uchiha. It was pitch black and emotionless and yet it scared me so fiercely.

"You had a strange form of chakra surrounding you that day in the town...Now it's not here..."

I shrink back as far away as I could; my skull already touched the walls.

"Look, buddy, I don't know who the hell you are but you better back off! I've never seen you in my entire life!"

"Liar!" he growled and the sound caused shivers to travel down my spine.

"You're the one who's been stalking me! You must be the little rat Tsunade assigned to watch over me!"

I began to panic at his words. Tsunade? That was the current Hokage...What did he mean stalking him? It didn't make sense but it was scaring me.

"Tell me, little rat, what the hell are you doing going out wearing such a pathetic disguise?" he whispered, his face looming over mine. The tips of our noses touched and he leaned in closer.

"You think you can lie to an Uchiha?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper but I wasn't fooled. He was growing even more dangerous by the second.

"Let's prove that you're male then shall we?"

Before I could scream or push him away, Sasuke had already shredded my shirt into two, exposing my bounded chest and my lean stomach. The hit of cold air made me gasped slightly and I stumbled backward.

"Why would a boy keep their chests bound, eh?" he said roughly, pulling my small frame back to him. I was about to scream but he wrapped a hand over my mouth.

"Shh, you've done enough ratting for now," his other hand gripping the binds at my chest, "I want to know the truth..."

He tore it. I watched in horror as he ripped my chest bindings.

_Oh God, please! This can't be happening! Somebody stop him! He can't know!_

"..."

Sasuke didn't say anything when he looked at my body as my breasts sprang out from the torn bindings. Some of the cloth was still hanging around my torso but some of them were in his hand. He still kept his other hand firmly on my mouth.

I had never before been so humiliated in my entire life. This was my every nightmare come true and it was worse because I was exposed in front of a man...

Slowly, he let go of my mouth and brought his hand to cup one of my breasts. The sensation shot a flame through my body and I felt pleasure coursing in me. Never had I experienced such a sensation before. Was this how it felt like for a man to touch a woman? He looked at me with some sort of expression that I wasn't familiar with. It almost looked like he was curious. And I felt scared again at what I saw.

"Please..." I begged him, trying to cover up my chest.

The word seemed to slice through him and I watch him as he pulled his hand back swiftly as if he had touched a hot kettle. Then he looked into my eyes as if he was in pain.

"Naruto...Who are you?" he asked.


	8. Chapter 8: I Found Reason

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Everything that was written here is specifically for the purpose of pleasure both on the author's and reader's side. ******

**Author's Note: I'm so so so very sorry for taking so long with this update! I've probably chased away a lot of my readers with my stupid laziness. I hope this chapter turned out to be a good one. I don't think it was that good though, in fact, I felt like I wrote it in this weirdo trance. I didn't know what other words to use describe Sasuke's face and stuff! I hate stupid cold, cool characters sometimes...They're a bit tough to write about. Well, enjoy.**

I never had planned on tearing off her clothes. That hadn't been what I planned when I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the toilet with me. What had been on my thought was to interrogate her and scare the shit out of her so she'd admit who she was. But it was like a spell that came over me. I just couldn't control myself or my thoughts any more. When I saw her there, in the toilet, her face flushed with anger at me in the pale dim light of the bulbs on the ceiling, I had wanted nothing else but to possess her. I wanted her to be mine. She was going to be mine!

I leaned in closer to look at her. When her pink full lips quivered I felt an ache deep inside me. I wanted to kiss her! I saw her pretty blue eyes flutter in fear at me and I smirked. I liked that she was scared of me. That would make it easier for me to own her.

Despite how sure I was of her being a female, I still had my doubts and they wiggled and swam in my head as all reason flew out of my brain. I wanted to tell myself to stop. Doing something like this...Behaving in this uncontrolled manner was nothing like me. No woman or man had ever gotten me to feel such raw desire before! But as I kept looking at this angry tanned face, my mind went blank with rage, desire and obsession.

My doubts ate at me and I tore her shirt off. I didn't stop to think what a troublesome thing that was going to be later. I felt the need to rip that shirt off her and I did it.

And I didn't stop there either.

"Why would a boy keep their chests bound, eh?"

And with one hard pull, I tore off her pathetic little 'bindings'. It gave me intense pleasure to watch her bountiful breasts spring out from their tight bindings. She started gasping for air and this made her breasts heaved a little.

When I stared at her bosom, I was so overcome, so overwhelmed by the sight of it all that I just paused in silence. I had never felt so much lust and curiosity in one go. It was a strange feeling and it took me by surprise.

Again, I led myself astray that night. Instead of walking away and forgetting about the whole thing, a thought popped itself into my head.

_Touch her..._

It whispered.

_Bring out your hand and touch..._

My hand stretched out and I watched the whole thing like it was somebody else's hand that was about to touch this blonde beauty.

My palm cupped her right breast, my fingers spreading to feel the soft flesh, my thumb instinctively thumbing her nipple. Her breast seemed to swell in my hand and her nipple immediately hardened against my thumb.

She moaned slightly and a rush of pure lust shot through my body and went straight to my already pulsing cock.

I wanted to...

Shit! I didn't know what I wanted! It was difficult to think straight when I was with this girl. At first I wanted to kill her and the next thing I wanted to do was molest her!

"Please...," she pleaded softly.

The softly spoken word brought me out of a stupor and instantly drew back my hand.

She'd look like I was killing her when she pleaded at me. I couldn't bare the look on her face. Almost like what I was doing was causing her insufferable pain.

What was this new feeling I felt?

Was it pity?

Yes, I think it was. I hadn't felt pitiful to anyone in long time.

But I still couldn't let this girl off just because I pitied her. She was still hiding something and maybe she really was the spy sent out to stalk me...

"Naruto...Who are you?" I asked her; in a tone that was just as soft as her plea.

She stared at me with tearful eyes. Suddenly I saw a reflection of my own eyes. Even though hers were blue like the ocean and mine were dark, her eyes held the same sadness mine did. A lonely sort of sadness that is deep and something only other people who felt it could sense it.

She started to pull away from me. I didn't even bother to put up a fight. I knew now that she couldn't be the spy stalking me. Even so, I wasn't stupid enough to let her off easily. There was still something wrong about her and I needed to know all her secrets. And she might still be involved with Tsunade even though she wasn't the spy.

She glared at me through hate filled eyes. Her beautiful cerulean blue eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

"How dare you touch me like that! I demand that you leave me alone and get outta my sight!" she screeched at me. A second later I felt a sharp slap crashing across my face. I was taken by surprise and didn't quite know how to respond. My first instinct was to pummel her o death but then I remembered she was a girl and had to stop myself. As I was pondering, I saw Naruto turning her back to me and started to pick up her shredded shirt.

I stared at her back a few seconds before letting out a sigh and grabbing her by the waist roughly.

She yelped and was about to say something when I tossed her over my shoulder.

"I've decided," I said quietly, "I'm going to take you home, rat. We'll continue from there...Don't think that for one second you're off the hook..."

"Fucking bastard! You let me down this minute, teme! I shoulda slammed your face in the toilet just now!!" she yelled loudly, twisting and struggling in my grasp.

"Keep struggling, moron, and that'll just make things even worse," I continued speaking, "I won't hold back at all even if you are a woman!"

I activated my sharingan and I almost smirked at the fear I saw in her face. She closed her mouth immediately, looking frightened and she was trembling in my arms.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she tried sounding brave, but there was no mistaking the fear in her voice.

"And anyway, now that you've ripped my clothes off and practically molested me, how do you expect not to rouse people's suspicions about what just happened, eh, genius?" she rambled on, defiantly staring at me and trying to look stuck up but the fact that she was hanging upside down just made her look stupid.

"I don't care about what people think, idiot. Right now, you're in the position of getting either killed or raped by me so why don't you just shut your fat mouth, ahou," I stated and tossed her again, accidentally letting my fingers run over her small but curvy bottom. I winced at what I'd not meant to do but I refused to apologise. She was clearly uncomfortable at my actions but shut up through the whole thing. She seemed to be even more scared now that I'd touched her bottom.

"Stay calm and stay quiet..."

And we were out of the toilet and heading straight for the Hyuuga gates. I was running at top speed but even then I could still make out Sakura and the rest. They were all staring at me with a weird sort of expression. Clearly, they did not know what had just happened and what was happening. I hopped up onto a roof of the house right in front of the Hyuuga compound where you can actually see the whole party taking place. I let my gaze went straight to Sakura and I let my eyes do the talking. My sharingan was activated again and I knew that on a dark night like this they were sure to glow in an eerie red. Sakura started to visibly shake slightly as she watched, obviously bewildered with what I was doing.

_Don't interfere..._

That was basically my message. I wanted everyone to understand they were not to go looking for us or chase after us. I was going to have Naruto all to myself tonight. She was going to be mine. Mine.

Lowering my eyelids, I turned to run off into the darkness, deactivating my sharingan as I did so. Hopefully, Sakura got the message.

As I continued to run on top of rooftops, I turned over to look at the blonde in my arms. She looked scared shitless and had tears in her eyes.

"Where is your house, girl?" I asked her. It was such a quiet night; I barely got to hear the tapping of my own feet against the hard tiles.

"It's south of Konoha, near the forest..." she cried, her voice sounded strained. The position she was in made her blood rush to her head giving her skin a flushed look.

"The second cottage...," she continued, without further prompting, "My mom's at home though!"

Was that a threat or a warning? I wasn't sure whether to laugh or scoff at her. What could the blonde's mother do to me? Whack me to death with a rolling pin?

"Don't worry, I'll get you to bed in time," I said coldly, looking straight ahead.

"Teme! You better watch that mouth of yours! I'll get you arrested! I'll gouge your eyeballs out! I'll scream at you until your ears bleed! I'll make you sorry you ever met Uzumaki Naruto!!" she yelled in my ear.

"I'll show you! I'll make you beg for mercy, you useless tranny!"

I ignored her. Her ramblings were just too childish for me to entertain and I could only focus on getting to her house.

I looked over to my right and noticed the forest and a row of cottages neatly arranged in a row.

I merely looked over at her and the idiot nodded grudgingly. We had arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The feeling in my stomach was getting even worse. It felt like all of my intestines were wriggling against each other. My heart felt like it was about to drop right out of my rib cage. I was beginning to feel dizzy with my body hanging ever so awkwardly over his shoulder. Damn it! I cursed that bastard Uchiha for the hundredth time. This was his entire fault!

My fear was obviously caused by the outcome of this disaster! My thoughts were racing of what Mother would do to me if she found us like this? What would Sasuke say? Would he tell her that he knew about my gender? Would he tell her that she was a freak for making her daughter dress up as a boy?

I was chilled to the bone but I'd still manage to yell at Sasuke and sound angry. I was never one to give into my fear and I wasn't about to start now.

"Drop me at the front door and get the hell away from here, Uchiha!," I said as menacingly as I could.

"You better not come in! I'll seriously report you if you dare!"

Sasuke glanced at me but said nothing. He wasn't running anymore and I saw that he was already walking towards my house. The same gut chilling fear crawled over me again.

But he didn't head for the door! My thoughts of panic turned to confusion as I realised he was taking me round the house. We were heading for the forest!

The knowledge did nothing to ease my fears instead it only doubled it. He was going to interrogate me there in the pitch black forest. What if he tortured me? I wondered silently. I'd never show any pain, I thought vehemently at the idea. I would not stoop so low as to beg.

Without any warning Sasuke threw me on to the ground. I cringed as I felt my weight hit the solid ground.

"How dare you treat me like this! I'm a human being and you can't just do that to a human being! You're sick, y'know that?" I yelled, brushing off the dirt on my bruised rump.

I rushed forward at him with my fists flying in an attempt to punch the lights out of him. Sasuke didn't move a muscle and merely let my fist connected with his undeniably handsome face.

I gaped at him in horror not at what I'd done but at the fact that the punch had absolutely no effect on him! There wasn't even a red patch on his cheek!

"If this is the strength of Tsunade's new spies than it is highly disappointing," Sasuke muttered in disgust.

"Now, you little fool, I want you tell me the truth," he started, staring directly at me with those fearsome black eyes.

"And I want you to tell me everything! We'll start with your dressing," he paused and eyed me over. I fought not to blush but it was inevitable as I could see he was looking at my chest again.

"Why are you dressed as a boy?"

I trembled but continued to glare at him.

"That is none of your business, Uchiha!" I bit back.

He took a threatening step closer but I held firm. His onyx eyes narrowed and he took another step forward.

I trembled at this and choked back a scream. I cursed my sense of helplessness.

"St-Stay back!" I cried in a panicky sort of voice.

Uchiha Sasuke did no such thing. He merely stood there, his dark eyes growing ever more frightening. They were the eyes of a lion right before pouncing on his prey. As stubborn as I was I was beginning to realise my mistake.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you everything just please don't look at me like that anymore!!" I cried, shutting my eyes tightly in fear.

"Begin!" he commanded. He acted like as if he was the lord and master of everyone! God, he was so infuriating! Treating me like I was meant to be his servant or something.

"I-I'm dressed like this because," I hesitated but at the Uchiha's eyes, continued quickly, "My mother told me to dress like this! She's brought me up as a boy ever since I was little. I don't know why she did it but she did, okay? So can you let me go now?"

Sasuke bestowed me a look that seemed to say "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"Interesting. Why would a mother dress their child as the opposite sex? Have any idea?" he asked coolly.

I stared at him furiously. He was mocking me and my mother! How dare he mock us! Who the hell did he think he was? King of the pansies?

"That's it! I'm walking out of here whether you like it or not, mister!" I cried and strode furiously to my house.

"You're not going anywhere," he said and before I had a chance to retort, his arm grabbed at my collar in such speed, I was thrown backwards.

"Oh, yeah? Just watch me, teme!" I snarled at him.

"Who the hell do you think you are, insulting me and my mother? Why should I answer all your nasty questions about our private life? Gimme a damn good reason!?"

Sasuke's palm was still clutching at my collar and even though I was seriously fuming at him, he simply stared at me with those hideous eyes of his.

"You'd better answer my questions, rat," he spoke in low tones, "I'll make you answer them."

It was then that I finally got to see the true depth of horror in those eyes of his. I watched, transfixed as his dark irises swirled into this crimson red that was so frightening to me I could have swore I gagged. And then, in the red of the irises, the three small commas linked together in a black circle. At that very moment, I could see everything horrible happening to me and it seriously petrified me. I was shaking and trembling all over. I hadn't even realised that my face was streaming in tears.

The sharingan was no joke. It is a destructive power that truly made me want to obey everything Sasuke said. I was never scared of him more than I was now. I had thought he looked like a lion stalking its prey but now I could only see a demon with killing intent. It made me scared enough to wet my pants.

"M-Mother started to dress me up as a boy ever since I was a little kid, okay?" I sputtered my eyes blurry with tears.

"I guess she always wanted a boy so when she found out that she'd had a daughter instead of a son, she forced me to become the son that she wanted!"

It was painful to admit all this to him because I was also admitting them to myself. It hurt to think that my very own mother couldn't accept me for who I was.

"It's not her fault though. I was never really a good child. She was really disappointed when my father died so my being a girl only depressed her more..."

"Now please leave me alone!" I cried, as I looked up to face him, "Leave us alone! I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!"

Sasuke's face remained passive. There was no change of expression there. No acknowledgement, no sympathy, no mockery. It was just nothing.

"Who is your mother?" was his next question.

I groaned at this but answered it anyway. He still looked like a demon with blood red eyes so I wasn't taking any chances.

"Her name is Kushina. She's a home tutor. I'm home schooled because she says it's not good for me to mix around with kids my age. She says they're a bad influence."

Sasuke kept his steady gaze on me and slowly turned off his sharingan. I blew out a sigh of relief the minute I saw the red in his eyes slowly disappear.

"Is she a kunoichi?" he asked in his calm arrogant tone.

"N-no...She's just a normal lady," I hesitated.

Telling Sasuke that my mother used to be a kunoichi was not a good idea. It would make things even worse as far as I could tell. A flash of images ran through my mind, all of what Sasuke would do to me and Mother if he ever found out.

Sasuke nodded.

"Let me sum up what you've told me so far," he started, "You were born as a girl but your mother, who craved for a son, decided to make you into one? But your mother is a normal woman who does not have any special abilities whatsoever?"

"Yes!" I quickly said, nodding furiously. God, I hoped this was the last of it! I wanted nothing more than to get away from him at that minute.

"Then why did you hesitate, Naruto?" he asked, his voice deep and cold.

I stared at him dumbfounded. What was it that he'd just said? Did I hesitate...I didn't think so.

A rough hand pulled me forward and to my horror I saw myself in those ugly crimson eyes again. Those hideous eyes...The blood red colour. The little comas...

"P-p-please!" I gasped, "I don't know what you're talking about! Let me go, please!"

I was beginning to panic and all my courage had flown out the window long ago. I just wanted out.

"You hesitated, Naruto, if that is even your real name," he continued, his eyes boring into me, "You hesitated when I asked you if she was a kunoichi."

Then his eyes narrowed to slits and his mouth was pulled into a grimace.

"I will not tolerate liars, Naruto," he brought his face closer to mine, "If you keep this up, you'll be dead in a heartbeat."

His words right about pushed me to the edge. I struggled and screamed but his hand kept my mouth shut.

Tears were pouring down my eyes again and this time, I truly felt in danger. I felt like even Sasuke would be in danger. I felt like there was a big thing coming towards us. A big black thing. A huge dark creature with fearsome jaws filled with rows of sharp teeth and long mangy fur. I could almost hear its breathing. Could almost smell its putrid breath. Could feel the disgusting slime that was its drool.

"You've finally called me, eh, kit? What the hell took you so long?" it chuckled, a deep rumbling sound. I momentarily froze.

"Looks like you've got yourself into a stitch there, kit. Want me to help you out?"

I knew that voice... 'It' was there...No, 'It' was here! The fox...The gigantic fox.

"K-Keep away!" I cried out to Sasuke, turning around to face him but he wasn't even there.

"Oho! It's too late for that, kit, he seems to be too much of a threat to you," the creature sneered, "You unconsciously call me out when you get too scared for your own good..."

I stared hard at the large fox in front of me, almost in disbelief at what I just heard from its mouth. This fox was like an evil little kid with very little care in the world. Almost like an evil person without a cause. The most dangerous of beings in the world!

"Now let's see who this one is...," the fox muttered almost in a psychotic happy note.

Uchiha Sasuke who was watching the whole thing right in front of his was clearly rather surprised at the different level of chakra that fluctuated in the girl's body who happened to be standing right in front of him.

He saw how her look of horror grow, saw how she seemed to turn a few shades paler and knew something was ultimately wrong. She seemed to stand there, transfixed in terror not any more afraid of him but of something entirely different.

His sharingan was still activated but he only did it half-heartedly so there were only two comas in each irises. He released the third coma and he immediately saw what was bothering Naruto.

Inwardly, Sasuke had to admit that he was quite shocked at the very image before him. He could see Naruto's bare back in the moonlight and how her form seemed so tiny compared to thing in front of her.

His eyes widened as he took in the sight of the gigantic nine-tailed fox imprisoned behind those huge iron bars. He almost whistled when all the puzzles in his mind started to reconnect with each other to form a perfectly clear conclusion to the whole situation. Who knew...That little Miss Girl-Boy was actually a Jinchuuriki. Was in fact, the missing Jinchuuriki the Hokage had been searching for almost most of the time she had become Hokage.

"Those eyes!" the fox growled suddenly, baring its fangs and fixing the Uchiha with a death glare that should have melted any other normal person. Instead, Sasuke stared right back at it, without even a hint of anything on his face. He wasn't afraid as he felt that he actually had some sort of hold on the great beast before him. The sharingan was telling him he had the upper hand here. He knew that the power of his eyes was what was making the fox act like an animal in danger.

Naruto turned and searched Sasuke's face, wondering how he could be in this place? It was her world, right? This was her dimension, so how come?

"Eyes like Madara...!" the fox growled again, backing away from the gates it was confined in.

"Boy, you watch your step," it continued, "If ever I get a chance...I'll rip that arrogance of your face with relish!"

And then to Naruto's surprise the fox disappeared in a fog of smoke and she was standing there right back in the forest behind her house.

"Wh-What was that?" she cried at Sasuke in bewilderment at what had happened.

Sasuke turned his eyes to her and he almost smirked at her trembling form. She looked like a scared little girl and her shirt barely covering her torso like that...She might as well stand naked in front of him.

"How come you never told me, eh?" Sasuke drawled out his eyes closing a bit as if he were about lean in and take nap right there in the dark woods.

"Told you what?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"That you were a Jinchuuriki? Or are you planning on telling me that you don't even know that you were one?"

Naruto stared blankly at him, her mouth pulled into this ugly thing that showed her upper teeth.

"What's a Jinchuuriki?"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance then. This was just too much. He needed to teach the girl a lesson and decide what actions he should take now that he knew she was a host.

He pondered on the idea of telling Tsunade about his new found discovery but he didn't particularly hankered after the thought of Tsunade knowing such an important thing. And besides, he had been following the current activities of Akatsuki and he knew that they were searching for all of the tailed beasts all over the world.

This meant that Naruto was their prime target. That would make her the perfect bait to get Itachi to come over looking for her! That would only mean that he'd had a chance again to try and kill his brother and avenge his clan.

Sasuke nodded to himself, yes, keeping Naruto's little secret was the best thing he could do right at that moment. To be honest, he didn't care what happened to Konoha now that he was the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan. Konoha didn't mean much to him in his plans for revenge. It was all he lived for anyway.

He watched the pretty blond girl in front of him and smirked. He was going to keep her by his side all the time now. He'd keep her secret but she'd have to give herself entirely to him in order for him to do so. She was going to give him everything he wanted and needed in order to fulfil his needs...Maybe he'd even consider rebuilding his clan with her...She looked like the perfect candidate as she was the only female that had ever managed to make him feel carnal desire.

"I've decide what to do with you, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"I'll keep your secret and not tell another soul about your real gender," Sasuke said, putting one hand on her shoulder.

He leaned in with that former smirk.

"But in return, you'll have to obey everything I ask of you. You'll have to really listen to me and do everything I tell you to without any impertinence..."

"If you disobey me even once, I will tell everyone your secret," he whispered menacingly, "I'll tell the Hokage, I'll alert the ANBU and I'll make sure you never set eyes on that crazy mother of yours ever again!"

Naruto whimpered at the thought and she pulled away from the taller form beside her.

"You're a monster!" she spat.

Sasuke merely lifted one dark eyebrow at her accusation.

"Who's the real monster here?" he asked quietly, "You're the one with a gigantic demon fox locked up inside of you! I'm merely doing you a favour."

Naruto felt her eyes sting a bit as she bit her lip. Please don't let her cry! It was just too much for her to take now.

Sasuke didn't seem to leave her with any other options. She would rather die first then be separated by her mother. It just wasn't fair for Sasuke to do this to her. But what choice did she have? Naruto wasn't about to let the whole of Konoha knew that she was really a girl, not to mention the giant fox in her as well. The people of Konoha would think her a freak! No! They would think her a monster just as Sasuke had said.

"Very well, Sasuke," she said, dejectedly, "I will listen to you and I will obey you...But if you ever tell anyone about me I will hunt you down and make you pay!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her words.

"I'd like to see you try, ahou!"

Naruto stood there glaring at the sharingan user for a whole five minutes before she finally blushed and looked away.

"So what now...?" she whispered, softly.

Sasuke eyed her carefully when she said that. He looked at the sad little picture she made with her shirt barely clinging to her body and her blond head turned down like that. _A sad little virgin..._

"I'd like you to meet me here again tomorrow but we'll have to go deeper into the woods in order for our secret meeting to be hidden from everyone else," Sasuke said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the dark woods.

"Don't tell your mother and keep away from Sakura now," he said in a deadly voice, "Don't say anything about tonight to her or I will carry out my threat."

"She is a pest in this situation," he said steadily, and he saw Naruto gasped in surprise at his words towards his own friend.

"Don't give me that look either," he spoke, narrowing his eyes, "We do not need to drag Sakura into this mess and I'm sure you agree."

Naruto looked away at his words but nodded slowly. She knew what he said was the truth and she even realised that if Sakura knew the truth about her she had a feeling that Sakura wouldn't be so forgiving. She'd feel betrayed and hurt and it would only ruin their friendship. Well, it was already ruined now anyway, and Naruto preferred this way then the other in ending a relationship. At least, this way Sakura wouldn't be so hurt.

"Don't tell your mother about it. She doesn't have to know."

"It'll just be our little secret."

And the two stared at each other under the dark night sky. Sasuke, who was consumed with revenge he couldn't even think of anything like friendship, loyalty or even love...And Naruto, who was afraid and loved her mother so blindly, she couldn't even consider her own freedom. Neither of them knew what was to become of their future. If they did, perhaps they wouldn't have done the things they did that night. But it was undeniable that fate would have found its way to them anyway. They were meant to cross paths...


	9. Chapter 9: Entertain Me

**Author's Note: I tried to read again the last chapter I'd written but I got bored and decided to forget about it. I also read all of the reviews I got for the last chapter (sorry for not having the time to reply). It's nice that I got so many reviews making this fic my most reviewed one so far. I also remember receiving a review that said that the words don't flow but that he/she got the picture. I must apologize for this because I'd hoped I would improve with this aspect of my writing. I remember saying that I was writing in this weirdo trance when I wrote the last chapter. I really meant it. D:**

**Due to a flame I recently got, I have disabled the anonymous reviews for my fics. Actually it was always disabled but some of my friends wanted to review my fics and they asked me to enable it for them. To be honest, the flame I got made me laugh and snicker. The person said horrible things about my fic but I guess he/she only did it cuz' he/she was really bored. Poor thing had nothing better to do. Sad sucker! So kind of him/her to actually waste his/her time on my "awful" fic….**

**I'll be editing my previous chapters soon. Hopefully. **

I walked quickly, looking nervously around in case someone was following me. My biggest fear was of course being followed by either Sakura or Mother. I was afraid of Sasuke going through with his threat if it was Sakura who found out about me. And if it was Sakura…then I was also afraid of what her reaction was once she knew that I was really a girl. If it was Mother who followed me then I would be dead. It would be just that.

My whole body was sweating and even though I couldn't see myself I knew I was flushed. Wiping a trickle of sweat on the side of my face, I turned around to look at the trees surrounding me anxiously. These were the times I wished with all my might that I was a shinobi too. This was so that I could at least know or have the decency to sense if there were others who were watching me or spying on me. As I was now, I could only pray that I was safe.

That bastard Sasuke had wanted me to meet him here today. He didn't know the hell I had to go through with Mother in order for me to even get out of the house.

Flashback—

"Naruto! Where have you been!?" she cried out at me, grabbing my arm and pulling it hard, making me yelp at the pain.

"Mother!" I cried out, wincing as I pulled my arm away from her iron grip.

"Well?" she screamed angrily, "Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't find you anywhere?"

I sighed. Pushing past her, I walked quickly to my room, hoping she'd just let it go and forget about the whole thing.

"Naruto, don't you dare walk away from me!" she called after me, walking right behind me.

"I want to know where you've been and why is your shirt all torn up?"

I turned to look at her and was surprised to see tears in her eyes. I was immediately seized with guilt.

"Were you…out with someone?" she croaked out. I could tell she was really worried about me.

"Look, Mother don't get all crazy just yet," I said in a soothing voice, "I was just hanging around in the woods reading some stuff, that's all…"

Mother didn't look like she was convinced though. She brought out both hands to cup my face and leaned in to me. I could see myself in her eyes as she spoke.

"Now don't lie to me, Naruto," she said, "I didn't raise up my son so he could be a liar. You better tell me the truth or else…"

"Please, tell me you didn't do anything I wouldn't want you to…"

"Tell me you are not lying!"

I took her hands in mine and pulled it away from my face. I knew that I could never tell her the truth. It was just impossible to do so and I was relieved to realize that I felt nothing about lying to her.

"Mother, I'm telling you the truth," I said, smiling at her. I made sure to look at her directly in the eyes.

Hearing this, she openly wept and took me into her embrace.

"I was so worried when I couldn't find you anywhere! I kept thinking to myself that you wouldn't go out all by yourself and leave me like that! I knew you wouldn't have gotten far so I told myself to wait and I waited and waited but you still….!"

I held onto her and stroked her soft hair. I inhaled deeply and I could make out the faint smell of her perfume. I knew that lying to her was wrong but given the circumstances I had no choice and I knew what I was doing was right. I had to protect both Mother and I from Sasuke. If it meant having to lie to her in order to do so then I was ready for it. I had no room for regrets or guilt anymore.

"There, there," I whispered in soothing tones, as she hiccupped in my arms.

End of flashback—

So that was what had happened the night before. When I went to bed that night I was filled with fear of the unknown of tomorrow. I had a feeling Sasuke was going to interrogate me again but I wasn't so sure. Perhaps he would also be way more prepared than he was last night and found him some torturous tools to punish me if I didn't answer him with the truth. The thought made me want to curl up and die then facing him the next day. It was also frightening that he had such power over me despite the fact that he had only just met me yesterday.

I wished I hadn't had a secret this huge. If I was really a boy then there wouldn't be any need for all these lies and secrecy. Lies and having to pretend were so exhausting to me that I would have probably been grateful if someone would just put me out of my misery.

That morning, I had to keep on convincing Mother that I wasn't going to run away from her and that I was just going out for some fresh air.

"Really, I'll only be in the woods, minding my own business!" I said, munching on my tuna sandwich as I put on my sweater.

"Don't talk to anybody when you're out there, do you hear me?" she called out to me from the kitchen.

"Not to anybody, okay, especially to those pesky little teenagers that goes about in tight, skimpy little outfits!"

She followed me to the door in her apron and spatula in one hand, looking just like the mother from textbooks and fairytales.

"I'm not even sure I should let you go at all, you might just get abducted or fall in the river or-," I cut her off mid-sentence.

"Mother! I will be fine, don't worry already!" I cried trying to sound frustrated, "Geez, you're such a worry wart!"

"Hey!" she cried out, playfully whacking me on the arm with her spatula.

I chuckled but walked out the door before she could open her mouth. The door hit behind me and she was out of my hair.

So there I was walking over to my doom in the middle of the morning, scanning the area as if I was a vulture looking out for corpses.

To be truthfully honest, as much as I feared seeing Sasuke again, I couldn't deny that part of the fact that my heart was throbbing was also because I was quite…excited to see him again. My cheeks burned when I remembered how handsome he was.

Onyx dark eyes, glinting slightly when he got angry, midnight black hair, long straight aristocratic nose with nostrils that flared delicately and thin shapely lips that promised to kiss enticingly. Smooth pale translucent skin that looked like it was made out of crushed pearls. He was undeniably the most beautiful man I had ever laid eyes upon. In fact, I couldn't remember knowing anyone who was more beautiful than Uchiha Sasuke, be it man or woman.

I couldn't understand why I could still find him so attractive despite knowing what an asshole he truly was. Was it only because the way he looked? Or could it have possibly been the mysterious dark aura surrounding him. I didn't want to think it was because the way I reacted to his touch. It was unbelievable the way I'd reacted to his hand. I still feel humiliated at the very thought of it all.

Silently, I wondered to myself if he knew what his touch had done to me. If he had the slightest vague idea of what went on throughout my body when all those delicious waves of electricity flowed trough me from a single touch. I found myself at moments wondering even, if he had felt it too? Had he found pleasure in his actions as I did? The thought made me hot…and I found myself wanting more…

I shook my head in shock at what had just run through my mind. Wanting something like that from the Uchiha when it was obvious he was a selfish demon come to ruin my life was unthinkable. But oh why did demons have to have such a beautiful face and form?

I sighed in sadness as I knew that if I didn't thread carefully around the Uchiha he would truly carry out his threats and expose me to the whole world.

"You're early," a voice rang out in the silence of the woods.

I turned swiftly to the sound and saw Sasuke leaning against a tree with a rather laid-back attitude that was unlike him.

"So are you," I replied crisply. Folding my hands together, I approached him slowly.

He nodded as if in approval at my early arrival and watched me carefully as I came nearer. When I reached him he brought out his hand to pull me towards him in a speed that I couldn't follow.

"You look frightened," he whispered, eyes emotionless, "Don't be…"

He leaned in until our noses touched and I could hear my heart pounding against my ribs as if to free itself. I was becoming breathless as I looked into those dark hypnotic eyes. I couldn't make out what it was he was about to do next.

He looked at me a minute longer and then swiftly crushed my lips with his. I gasped at the pressure of his mouth on mine. His lips were nipping mine, gently pulling my upper lip and then tracing it with his tongue making me gasp in surprise at his boldness.

I clutched his gi tightly as he proceeded to invade my mouth with his tongue. He let his tongue push past my teeth and tangle itself with mine, dancing with each other as if in some mating ritual. I whimpered as he kept on exploring my mouth. It felt so good, oh so good… My knees buckled and he had to hold onto my waist so I didn't crumble to the floor.

He kept kissing me fiercely as he slowly lowered me to the forest floor, taking care not to crush me with his weight as he did so.

"I can't stop thinking about you…" he whispered as he trailed kisses to my neck.

I made a sound and tried to pull away. This was becoming too real for my liking and I was afraid at what he'd do next.

"Sasuke…Please stop!" I choked out, pushing his chest away.

He abruptly stopped only to stare into my eyes, his own darkened with some sort of emotion unfamiliar to me.

"Wh-what do you want with me?" I asked quietly, blushing as I realized that we were on the ground together with him on top of me.

Sasuke sighed at my question and pulled himself off of me, brushing off the dirt and dried leaves that clung to his gi as he did so.

"I don't know myself…" Sasuke muttered, "All I know is I must have you."

"You must have me?" I asked in disbelief. He couldn't have said that, that was just so unexpected of him.

"I want you," he said simply, "You have to belong to me. I don't know in what way, all I know is that you must be under my rule for as long as I want you to."

I gaped at him, stupefied by his words. He was talking like a maniac or some spoiled little kid.

"You'll have to listen to me and obey my every command," he went on softly as he leaned in to play with a lock of my golden hair.

He seemed to inspect it the way a scientist studies his experiments; in admiration and curiosity all rolled into one.

"You are a mystery to me, Naruto," he said, as he inhaled that lock of hair he was twirling, "You make me do things, think things that I had never before…"

"Why do you let yourself be dressed like that when you could look so much better in female clothing?" he asked as he pulled at my shirt.

That was when panic struck me and I kicked him as hard as I could right there in between his legs. Hastily, I pulled myself up and watched as he crumpled to the ground groaning loudly.

"Dammit…!" he cried out harshly.

"You'll pay for this, you little rat!"

His words made me cry almost immediately, tears coursing down my face as I helped to pick him up. I couldn't bear the thought of my secret being exposed and was seized with regret at what I had done to jeopardize it. If this really irked him then I could very well say goodbye to life as I knew it. Sasuke was the person who had ultimate power over me and I should have known better then to make him angry.

"Please forgive me, Sasuke-san!" I cried out, tears freely streaming down my cheeks.

"Your actions made me panic and I- I just got scared…"

Sasuke glared at me as I pulled him into a sitting position. I was almost surprised to see that his face was flushed from the pain. The pink hue staining his cheeks looked a bit out of place with his fierce eyes but somehow for a reason unknown to me I found it extremely attractive.

"You're going to pay for it nonetheless," he growled at me, baring his fangs at me. He grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me to him. He looked directly into my eyes as he started to activate his sharingan relishing at the idea of looking into my fear-filled eyes.

"S-Sasuke!" I gasped, and tried to pull away but he held firm. I saw blood in those eyes of his…I saw people screaming and yelling in exquisite pain and could almost see their pained faces myself…I saw flames red and orange licking at each other…I saw hell in those eyes…

The next thing I saw was a pitch black darkness that consumed everything including the screams and angry flames. I couldn't see or hear anything then and I really thought I'd died. part of me wished I'd died…But how unfortunate for me…

"Naruto! Naruto, get up!" a deep voice called out to me. I felt sharp little taps to my face and groaned as I groggily opened an eye, the sun rays making me wince slightly.

"Get up! I will not tolerate this pathetic display of feminine weakness!" the voice called out harshly. I noticed the taps on my face became even sharper than before.

I blinked a couple of times before finally my vision could focus again. I saw Sasuke towering above my sprawled out form. He seemed to be peering at me but there wasn't a hint of concern in those emotionless eyes of his. He just sat there staring at me.

"Wh-What happened?" I rasped, rubbing the back of my head with one of my hands. I tried to get up but my head hurt too much. I was beginning to see flashes of white beams that seemed to burst right underneath my eyelids.

"You fainted when you saw my sharingan," Sasuke answered, "I was extremely pleased to see that it has that affect on you. After this, if you dare attack me again I won't hesitate to activate my sharingan on you."

Slowly, I got up rubbing my eyes together. There was big part of me that felt like grabbing Sasuke by his ridiculous spiky hair and smashing his head right into the dirt that was the ground. Everything he was saying wasn't at all making me feel better and I was never one known for patience. If only he hadn't so much power over me, I would've done exactly what I wanted to. It was rather amusing to think that sometimes I found him attractive and almost the very next minute I wanted to kill him.

"You're an asshole!" I choked out as I coughed a bit into my hand.

At this, Sasuke smirked, seemingly enjoying my pain.

"You deserved it, dobe," he replied.

"Dobe?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow, "What the hell did I do to deserve that shitty nickname?"

"You were the last to arrive at Hyuuga's party, weren't you?" he said, "And anyway, you're so incredibly stupid that I can't help but think of you as someone who will always come in last."

"That is so not relevant! It doesn't have anything to do with anything!" I cried out angrily, "Anyway, how the fuck do you know I'm stupid, huh? I could be a genius with an IQ of 500 or something!"

Sasuke snorted, "It's impossible for a human being to have an IQ of 500 and for that only it proves that you clearly are an idiot!"

Huffing at his words, I decided to try and ignore the urge to attempt a murder at a certain Uchiha. Tch, the _only_ Uchiha…

"So how long was I out?" I asked, brushing off the dried leaves and twigs that stuck to my shirt and jeans.

"You were unconscious for 20 minutes," he said simply. Sasuke was watching me intently, still crouching on the ground.

"So can I go home now? Or are you still not satisfied?" I snarled at him.

His trademark smirk appeared again.

"I still have some questions," he said, folding his fingers together, "Like how come you aren't a shinobi?"

I shifted my weight from side to side as I pondered on how to answer his question. It was a simple question really and I suppose if I had been given a chance to choose the path of my own life then perhaps I would have been able to answer him quickly. But as it turned out, I didn't have a choice in my own life. Mother was the one who made decisions for me and that had been the case for so long.

"Mother did not want me to become a shinobi," I said slowly, "I don't really know why exactly but I guess she just didn't want me to live in danger."

Sasuke merely looked at me with an expression that I couldn't read at all, then again Sasuke was really a hard to read guy. He still had his fingers laced together and as he twiddled his thumbs together he looked like he was trying to figure out something really difficult.

"Would you have wanted to be one?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes.

I looked away from him. The question struck a chord in me. It was almost as if he knew that I really had wanted to become a shinobi, that it was only one of my biggest dreams ever and that I would have given my right arm to become one. Part of me despised him for making me realize how much becoming a shinobi meant for me but the other part was rather grateful to him for reminding me. I tend to erase everything my heart desires that I know I cannot have no matter what happens. Well, not unless Mother was out of the picture but neither did I want that.

"Fine, let's move on to another question that has been bugging me," Sasuke said nonchalantly, suddenly losing all interest in the previous question.

"Do you realize that you are a jinchuuriki?"

"And I told you last night I don't what the fuck that is!"

He sighed in annoyance at my answer. He pulled his hands apart and leaned backwards so that his back rested on the ground and his legs stretched out in front of him.

"Very well then, I'll play along with this stupid game of yours though I don't know why you even bother," Sasuke said in a tone of utter boredom.

"Alright, usurantokachi, a jinchuuriki or sometimes known as a host is exactly that; a host!"

I stared at him blankly. I still couldn't understand what it was he was trying to say. The new nickname was left ignored.

"I'm sure even a dobe such as yourself has heard about the legendary tailed-beasts that roam the lands in this world, right? Well, there are nine tailed beasts and almost each one now has been imprisoned in a host. The hosts happen to be humans and you happen to be one of them. Understand me so far?"

I gaped at him, unable to believe his words. He sounded like a lunatic, saying all that stuff about tailed-beasts and I was just about to retort but then quickly cut myself.

What he had just mentioned…

Tailed-beasts…

Nine…

His eyes shone suddenly and it clearly showed that his thoughts were jogging alongside mine. I couldn't believe that what he was saying was true but there was no use denying it. I had seen the proof with my very own eyes. If I still tried to deny it then I would be the one who was the lunatic.

"I-I'm a jinchuuriki?" my voice shook, "That gigantic fox I saw was real then? It wasn't just a figment of my imagination? That fox…Are you saying that that fox is one of those tailed-beasts?

Sasuke nodded.

"A person can tell the strength of a tailed-beast by the number of its tail," Sasuke explained patiently, "For example if the beast has only one tail then it is the weakest of all the tailed-beasts, the beast with two tails is then stronger than the first one, the list goes on until you reach the ninth beast."

He paused then and gave me a look that seemed to be a cross between concern and irritation; if there was even such an expression.

"Your fox had nine tails," he said, "You do the math."

I gasped when I realized just exactly what my fox was. The sheer depth of this new information was almost too much for my fuzzy brain to handle and I almost succumbed to the thought of fainting again.

"I have the strongest of all the tailed-beasts in me?" I asked slowly, fisting both hands into my hair.

"Is that what you're saying to me, Sasuke-san?"

Again, he nodded, this time looking almost pleased with himself. He folded his forearms behind his head and proceeded to lean back fully.

"Why is such a thing in me?" I cried out, my voice rising with my panic, "Why do I have in me? How come I wasn't aware of this?"

Sasuke tsked at me in annoyance and glared up at me. He was apparently extremely vexed with my loud voice but I couldn't care anymore because annoying Sasuke was the least of my worries at that moment.

"How the hell should I know, dobe?" he grunted, "Why don't you go and ask that crazy mother of yours for some answers. I'm sure she would have at least had some knowledge of the fact that her child happens to have a demon fox stored in her."

When I thought about what he'd said, I realized with anger that he was right. If anybody would have had the answers, it would have been Mother of course. Surely she'd have had some idea of this whole psychotic situation.

Now that I knew this, I couldn't help the anger I felt for Mother at that particular moment. She was always hiding things from me; lying to me and making me pretend I wasn't what I was. I couldn't yet find it in my heart to hate her but I did feel hurt that she wouldn't even tell her own daughter (or son as she'd like to think it) that she was a jinchuuriki.

But I still knew that I could never outright ask her what I was and how much she knew about all this. As much as I displayed all that bravado, I was probably more terrified of Mother than I was of Sasuke. I cursed myself for being such a coward when it came to my own mother. To me, Mother had way more power over me then Sasuke did. This was obvious because when it came to Mother, her every wish was obeyed willingly on my part despite what I thought about it but this clearly wasn't so with Sasuke. In fact, I was still trying to figure out ways for me to get rid of Sasuke but I would never think of such a thing when it came to Mother.

Mother's influence on me ran so deep; I would have probably obeyed her had she ever asked me to kill someone.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Sasuke taunted, getting up into a sitting position, "Too scared to ask Mommy? I wonder for how long you can live like that. Surely all that stress will one day take a toll on you…"

At his remark, I went over to him swiftly, grabbed his gi and pulled him forward, glaring at him fiercely.

"Don't you dare insult me or my mother!" I cried out into his face, "It's got nothing to do with you! How the hell would you know anything?"

Sasuke hissed, "I wouldn't now, would I? I no longer have parents."

His statement made me loosen my grip on his gi and my eyes immediately softened. I had forgotten that the whole Uchiha clan had been wiped out except for Sasuke himself. He was the only one left alive by his very own brother at that. I wondered how much pain he had. Perhaps even more than I'd ever feel in my entire life combined. Recalling Sasuke's past immediately made me pity him. Perhaps the reason he became such a cold heartless bastard was all because of his traumatic past. If that was so then I wasn't one to judge him or blame him.

"I don't want your pity, dobe!" he said, prying my fingers off of his shirt, roughly pushing me away as he did this. His actions made me stumble to the ground on my rump.

"Stupid little female!" he said snarling at me, "You can keep that sympathy of yours for someone else who actually wants it. I don't give a damn for such petty things."

Despite his harsh words I still couldn't help to feel a little bit sympathetic towards him. He must have really suffered for him to become such an arrogant prick. Poor Sasuke. He probably felt it was his only defense to put up a cold snobbish attitude so that no one pitied him and treated him in an inferior way. So I did the unthinkable. I couldn't stop myself from going over to him and hugging him…

Yeah, I actually hugged _the_ Uchiha Sasuke.

The cold calculating bastard that was putting me through so much mental torture and stuff…

I went over to him and embraced him, holding my breath the whole time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was just about to smack her upside her head for looking at me the way she would at a wounded puppy dog when I suddenly felt her slim arms around me.

_What the fuck…?_

My mind couldn't really register exactly what was happening and I knew that I was completely stunned. I was at a loss for words and my mouth had gone so dry it felt like it was filled with cotton balls. My whole body tensed at the contact and my sweat trickled out of my pores slowly as if it too was afraid of what was happening.

And then I caught her scent. A sweet lingering scent that somehow reminded me of sunshine, honey and butter. I couldn't wrap my brain at the very idea of how my thoughts were going so out of control right now. This wasn't at all like me. Uchiha Sasuke didn't go around smelling girls all the while thinking stupid sappy things like sunshine and sugary stuff…

Ugh! At the very thought of that, I immediately brought my hands up to push her away…

And then I saw her hair…And felt her soft yet firm body press against me and I was lost. Completely and utterly lost.

I felt my whole body respond to her. It went to her as if it were calling out her name the whole time. My arms encircled her waist and I buried my head into her hair, inhaling the alluring scent as if I would die if I didn't do so.

I was powerless to stop myself. This time I just felt like I needed to allow myself this one small pleasure. It just felt so wonderful to have someone hold me like that again. I couldn't even remember the last time anybody held me like this…Maybe that was when my family was still alive. Such a long, long time ago.

It was difficult to say how long we stood holding onto each other like that. It was probably only a few minutes but I felt like time had stood still for me. Like the whole world had moved on light years ahead of us, leaving just the two of us stuck in our own time space. But I did realize when we finally pulled apart from each other.

We slid our arms slowly across each other's torso as if not really willing to break away. Part of me wanted to protest that I couldn't smell her scent any more but I told myself that I'd best shut up.

I stared into her eyes and she into mine. We didn't say anything to each other and it was probably better that way because as I far as was concerned, words were useless in this situation.

I wished I could turn back time.

I wished I could erase people's memories.

I wished I hadn't gotten myself involved with her.

But all of these things were never going to happen to me. In this case, I was unfortunately, absolutely useless. I had no power to stop my attraction towards her and neither did I have the ability to go back in time or wipe her memory clean.

I guess you could say that I was filled with regret and humiliation. So filled with it that the only thing stopping me from killing myself was the thought of vengeance…and probably…something else…I couldn't properly name it yet but there was this feeling deep inside of me.

"Go home," I spoke to her, loudly, pronouncing each word clearly.

She stood there staring at me, her expression not at all faltering.

"Get out of my face, Naruto," I sighed exasperatedly, "I don't want you here anymore. You can go home to your mommy now."

Naruto blinked at me but still she didn't say anything. She just merely stood there, hands at her side, blue eyes on me.

"Go on, get," I hissed. I made my hands wave her away in the 'shooing' gesture.

"When will you want to see me again, Sasuke?" she asked gently and so suddenly I almost jumped at the sound of her voice.

It took me three seconds to respond but then I finally did.

"Tomorrow, here, same time," I said, quickly, "Bring something feminine to wear as well. If you can't do even that and if you're one minute late; the secret gets out."

She jerked her head forward in agreement, sky blue eyes fixed on the ground as she did this.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," she whispered softly. Then she turned and left.

I watched her back the whole time, wondering to myself what it was that I was thinking and what had possessed me so into acting so unlike myself. I cursed myself for my weakness. Cursed myself for actually wanting her embrace to go on forever. Cursed myself that I actually dared wanting something that was so useless it was a hindrance to my goals. How could I, the avenger, crave for warm embraces, lingering scents and emotions like love? It was unthinkable and yet there I was, thinking just that.

As her figure disappeared into the forest, I wondered to myself about my very own brother, Itachi, the man responsible for the slaughter of my clan. What would Itachi do if he were in this situation? Wait, that sick bastard couldn't feel anything at all even if he tried. Then I wondered again, what would Itachi do if he knew of my feelings? If he knew what I'd done?

I knew the answer to that…

"_You are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack ... hatred._"

Then I cursed myself again…


	10. Chapter 10: Wandering Limbs

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not writing or updating in so long! Anyway, I have just finished my final paper this semester and am four months away from getting my degree! Yippee! So with all the free time that I have (not gonna be a lot since I've already started my internship), I will update as much as I can! Please forgive me and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I had watched the dobe run off to her mother with mixed feelings as I hear Itachi's voice ringing in my ears. That bastard Itachi…I could not supress the pleasure I experience every time I envision sliding my katana through his heart. What a satisfying thing that would be.

As I turn around to head back to my own place, my mind wondered about Naruto's life and why was she hiding herself. She could be so much prettier if she'd just let herself be dressed up in normal feminine clothes. Even with boy clothes on, I could still appreciate her beauty and seeing how the girls' at Hyuuga's party last night reacted to her suggested that even girls found her to be attractive, her beauty attracting both male and females. The thought makes me pissed and I get the urge of pulling those girls' fingernails off one by one. Naruto is mine and I will have her no matter what.

I know Itachi would think this attraction I had for Naruto is a weakness but it's anything but. I've found a way to lure that bastard to me now that I've discovered she is a jinchuriki. And hosting the nine tails too to boot. Itachi will be hot on her heels soon enough since I've heard the Akatsuki are collecting the bijuus. Not like I would allow him to get his filthy paws all over Naruto but she has a purpose to me now, not like Sakura and Karin who are nothing but pathetic clingy females.

I walk over into the Uchiha district and I saw the Uchiha crest proudly displayed on one of the many deceased Uchiha's house and a feeling of sadness stabs me. I close my eyes only to think of that day when Itachi chose to slaughter everyone in my clan including our parents. Damn it, he will pay for his crimes!

Entering my own house, I suddenly see the silhouette of my parents' corpses sprawled on the floor. I stare at them for a moment and then I blink rapidly a few times. Yes, they're gone now and what I saw was merely an illusion. They're gone now. They're dead. All of the Uchiha are dead. As am I.

With that thought, I flop into my bed without even bothering to change. Even though I'm dead inside, I'm still alive and breathing. My role as an avenger has not ended yet. I'll find Itachi soon and I'll kill him without a moment's pause and I would smile while I did it.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I'm getting scared now that I have to keep lying to Mother about meeting Sasuke every afternoon in the woods. I'm afraid she may just want to follow me one day and she'll figure it out. It'll be the end of me and Sasuke will be dead or maybe it'll be mom who gets killed because knowing that selfish bastard he'd probably be evil enough to kill her. The thought is so horrible and overwhelming it seizes me and grips my intestines in a cold gut wrenching hold and I feel like throwing up. Oh, god, how did I get myself and Mother into this mess? If he truly is as heartless as what I think he's like, then he is most certainly capable of killing Mother if he wants to. I don't want that! I can't have that! Mother is the only one I have left in this world!

"Naruto, honey, is that you?" I hear her voice calling my name and I scrambled over to the door as quickly as my weak legs could carry me. The thought of losing Mother made me so weak in the knees that I practically had to force them to start working again.

"Yes, Mother, it's me! I'm back!" I cried out loud, pretending to sound excited.

She looks over at me and smiled pleasantly. She's got a yellow apron on and it looked like she had been making dinner. I whiffed the air and indeed I smelled something similar to my second most favorite meal in the world; tempura! Despite my inner turmoils and my earlier meeting with the Uchiha, I felt the corners of my mouth split into a large grin.

"That smells really great, Mother!" I cried as I bounded into the kitchen, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Mother shakes her head at my enthusiasm but said that she'd already prepared everything so all I had to do was sit at the table and eat.

A few minutes later, as I piled my plate up, I started to think about Sasuke again and the things he did to me, the things he made me feel.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Mother asked frowning slightly at me. She looked somewhat concerned and I immediately shook my head as I tried to banish the thoughts. "No, Mother, I'm fine. Why did you ask anyway?" I said as I proceeded to put a whole fried tempura shrimp in my mouth.

"Nothing, dear, it's just that, well...," Mother trailed, "You were blushing suddenly so I wondered...But if you're sure you're alright..."

"I'm totally fine I said!" and smiled up at her until my eyes crinkled into half moon circles and popped another fried shrimp into my mouth. Phew! It's a damn good thing Mother can't read my mind; she wouldn't want to know what Sasuke just did to me in the woods out there! Sasuke knowing my secret, Sasuke touching my breasts and squeezing me like nobody's business, Sasuke kissing me breathless...

"Naruto!"

I snapped up at Mother's loud tone and knocked my glass slightly. It toppled a bit and I hastily grabbed it before it spilled over.

"Wha?" I cried out guiltily, staring back at Mother. She was frowning again and didn't look concern this time, more annoyed than anything and I felt myself squirm under her gaze.

"You sighed just now!" she said in a stern voice and I felt my face heat up.

"N-no, I didn't!" I sputtered slightly, blushing furiously. But Mother was relentless. She could be a real persistent detective if she wanted to be! She'd never let go of something once she caught a whiff of it especially things concerning me. I mentally sighed. Oh, dear, this was going to take a while...

"Yes, you did and you're blushing even more now!" Mother cried out, pointed at my red-as-a-tomato-face and she looked almost triumphant then.

"Oh, Mother, I may just breathed heavily is all. Why would I sigh over this delicious meal? Now why don't you sit down and eat with me?" I said calmly, motioning at her seat. "It's getting cold, y'know?"

"Breathed heavily?" she implored. She did not look the slightest bit convinced.

"Yes, well," I swallowed, partly out of my nervousness and partly because I was tired of chewing the shrimp, "People sometimes do that, Mother..."

She glared at me for a minute but that seemed to satisfy her because she sat down the next second. I mentally felt myself sigh in relief. For minute there, her eyes looked almost as mean as that bastard Uchiha Sasuke's. Speaking of the bastard's eyes, I couldn't help but think that despite the cruelty and coldness reflected in those eyes, he did have a pair of very _nice_ eyes. Almond shaped, onyx coloured pupils that despite the cruel iciness shone with intelligence, exoticness, and sensuality...The way he'd looked at me...Good lord, when he stared into my eyes just now before kissing me with such eroticism...He'd looked like a beautiful incubus come to ravish me.

"Naruto!"

"What, what?" I snapped at attention. Mother was glaring at me again. Oh, boy...

"You gave off a mewl!" she cried out accusingly, jabbing her forefinger in my direction, "I heard it clearly and don't tell me otherwise!"

"A..._mewl_?" I asked softly, my voice barely a whisper. For God's sakes, this was getting far too embarassing. "Yes, yes, a mewl! I heard you mewl clearly! Call it what you want, moan or mewl or sigh but do not deny that you just made this highly improper sound at the dinner table!" Mother said impatiently, her hands gestured about frantically trying to get the point across.

"N-no, I don't think I did, Mother," I said hesitantly, "Why would I mewl out of the blue and – and you know perfectly well that I would never mewl! It is just absurd!" I wrecked my brain for better excuses but I couldn't think of anything that would really be a good enough reason for my 'mewl'. "I mean, I'm a boy and you know boys dont make stupid girly sounds like that...The most I'd do is growl or snort a bit but never _mewling_!" I shuddered in mock disgust at the word for effect hoping – praying, that Mother would buy it.

She stared a bit more at me for a full two minutes and then she sniffed slightly and muttered something under her breath that sounded a lot like "See that you don't..." and continued her meal.

I relaxed in mychair once I felt the tension ease. That was close, I need to be more careful all of these thoughts of Sasuke...Why the hell was he invading my thoughts so much anyway? And why the heck was it that even though his appearance in my life should be scaring the shit out of me (not that it didn't) but I was also experiencing some wierd sensations fleeting through my body every time my thoughts drifted to him? It was like tiny little jolts of electricity travelling throughout my body, starting from the base of my spine and going everywhere else. It was frightening but at the same time exhilarating.

"Naruto!"

Oh, this was getting bloody annoying!

"What?" I cried out, my annoyance clearly on display for her to see.

Mother looked taken aback at my outburst but I was far too vexed to care about her feelings. So what if I sighed or mewl once in a while? It wasn't a crime was it! Not like they'd send you to prison on account of mewling...

"You – well, you moaned!" she cried out, but her voice shook a bit, "A rather lengthy one at that!"

I rolled my eyes this time and pushed the soles of my feet on the floor, dragging my chair backwards so I could get up and leave the table. I stood up and turned to her with my annoyance shining out of my baby blues.

"Whatever, Mother! Last time I checked, it isn't a sin to moan or sigh or whatever! A person is completely free of making whatever sounds he or she is capable of. And it wasn't like I was doing it on purpose anyway!" I angrily ground out. Grabbing my plate in my hands I didn't even bother to relish the sight of Mother sitting there at the table with utter disbelief written all over her face as I turned.

"I'm going upstairs to finish my dinner! I'll clean up later!" I called over my shoulder as I made my way upstairs. Once I reached my bedroom, I gave the door a satisfying slam which I dearly hoped gave the desired effect on Mother...

I don't get angry with her easily but her going round disrupting my thoughts on Sasuke had somehow annoyed the hell out of me. I don't know why or how but I was beginning to feel like the heroine in that perverted romance adventure novel I bought written by this Jiraiya person. He had made the heroine think a lot about the hero and think a lot about the pervy things he did to her too...And she liked...it.

I shook my head and glared at the door. Well, I liked it too; at least I liked thinking about it...It made me feel so very feminine and utterly aware of myself as a girl. And if Mother didn't like me sighing and moaning like a girl well, then she could keep those opinions to herself. Honestly, sometimes it was getting a bit too much with that old cow detective! And with that I rolled in my bed only to entertain more arousing thoughts of the last Uchiha before I drifted off into a deep slumber filled with onyx eyes and sensual kisses.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The next few days went by and Sasuke and Naruko kept meeting in secret and it always took place at the same spot; the forest behind Naruto's house. Naruto always showed up on time if not earlier than the appointed hour and Sasuke usually earlier than that. He began to grow to love the way she looked every time he caught her from behind unawares. He liked taking her wrists in his hands and turning her head to face him so he could lean down and kiss her breathless. She always had such an _erotic_ look after he was through with her; all panting, glazed eyes and swollen pink lips...As if he just ravished her thoroughly. It usually left her stunned for a few minutes before she started to open that motor mouth of hers. Naruto, Sasuke found out to his chagrin, was _constantly_ very loud.

Sasuke had been very sneaky and extremely skilled in avoiding both Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. It had been difficult especially with Sakura who was as stubborn as a mule when she wanted to be as well as incredibly pushy when it came to his person. She and Kakashi-sensei had been pestering him for several days already on attending some other stupid occasion like a party or gathering or something else equally stupid. There were simply no words to describe how bloody annoying she was but Sasuke had his mind focused elsewhere and he couldn't be bothered with her unstoppable need to butt into everything Sasuke did. He was much faster and cleverer than Sakura was, however, and that seemed to do the trick.

Today, however, was slightly different than all their previous days. Sasuke was growing tired of their little make out sessions in the forest and he wanted to get the deed over and done with. He was going to have her...This time no more hesitancy or ponderings; he was going take what was his and she was his! That beautiful body of hers was going to belong to him whether she liked it or not and frankly speaking, her feelings in that regard barely mattered to him. Oh, he wouldn't really take her against her will (even Sasuke wasn't so sick in the head for that), but he was certainly going to seduce her enough until she was nothing but a pool of mush at his feet. She was putty in his hands already and despite her lukewarm protests, he knew she was growing weaker and weaker to resist him. This time, today, he'd take it to the next level. He'll take her back to his house and just have his wicked way with her and that would be that.

As he imagined all the things he was going to do to her, his sharp ears caught the sound of rustling leaves and twigs snapping.

_She is here..._

Sasuke felt his infamous smirk make its way on his face and his heart skipped a beat in his anticipation to finally take what his body had been craving for so long.

"Sasuke...?" she called softly, her large blue eyes blinking in search for him.

"Sasuke – mmph!" her sounds were muffled as he covered her palm with one of his hands while the other grabbed her wrist. He was behind her once again and Naruto mentally swore at how the devil he managed to scare her every time he did this.

"Shhhhh..." he whispered in her ear soothingly before, much to Naruto's surprise, he gently nipped the shell of her ear. At first, all she could feel were his lips on her ear and then she blushed even more when he let his tongue stroke her and let a warm wet trail to her neck. She shut her eyes and whimpered!

Sasuke's smirk grew even broader at the sound she made and he continued to kiss and suck her neck fervently. Oh, he was definitely going all the way with her today. He felt his heart leap at the mere thought of finally losing his virginity.

"Let's go," he whispered raggedly into her ear after he broke the kiss. Tugging her hand, Sasuke didn't slow down his pace and walked quickly toward an unknown direction. Naruto was beginning to feel her heart beat faster in her chest and her baby blues widened in fear as she wondered miserably where he was taking her. Since these past few days as they grew more acquainted, Naruto learned that what Sasuke wants he usually gets. It was best not to trifle with him and even though she steeled herself and bit back a retort or two, she never really dared fight him all out in fear of him using that horrid justsu the Tsukuyomi on her again.

"Wh-where are we going, Sasuke?" she cried out as she made her legs widen in their stride in order to keep up with his fast pace. Her breath was already caught and she was panting and pink in the face whereas he seemed perfectly normal. Sasuke turned to her with a glint in his eyes that made Naruto recoil a bit but she soon discovered that it wasn't the same evil glint he had on when he was angry. It looked more like another emotion entirely, a sort of fierce animalistic glint that made Naruto even more uneasy. Was that...lust he was looking at her with?

"You'll see...," he said huskily and turned to pull on her hand once more. Taking the lead, Sasuke did not hesitate to pull her towards him once they had reached a clearing that Naruto had never been to. These parts were deep into the forests and were parts that were deemed too dangerous to go off wandering alone.

She gasped loudly when he crushed her body to his, embracing her lithe form with his steely arms and vice like grip. Her heart kept beating frantically as she felt his breath fan out on her face and she looked up to see those cold onyx eyes staring down at her with the same glint he had before.

"Hang on," he simply said and before Naruto could think, he was in the air and leaping from tree to tree. It was the same way he travelled when he took her back to her home that night when they first met. The way most shinobis travelled, on foot but leaping with alarming speed and with such height that it seemed impossible for normal humans to do.

Naruto clutched the front of his gi tightly and pressed her body closer as she stared at the ground which seemed such a great distance from where she was.

"We're almost there," Sasuke muttered as his eyes focused on an old run down building in the Uchiha district that bore the symbol of the Uchiha fan. They were certainly close now. Naruto's only reply was to nod at him with her eyes shut tight.

Suddenly he stopped moving all together and he gently set her on her feet, rubbing against her breasts unintentionally with open palms (she was wearing her breasts bans but they weren't tight enough to flatten her chest). Naruto squeaked at the contact and immediately she moved to slap his hands away.

"Stop that!" she cried heatedly, glaring at the Uchiha as she readjusted her clothing. Sasuke merely smirked in response as he made one more swipe at her chest area. Naruto nearly rolled her eyes at his attempt._ So much for unintentionally..._

Sasuke pushed past her and made his way into his house motioning for her to follow him. Naruto was trembling as she suddenly realized where she was and what it meant now that he had taken her there.

"Um, uh...Sasuke-kun, I wanna go home now," she tried desperately to sound casual. Moistening her lips with her tongue, she blinked rapidly and spoke again, "I think Mother will be seriously worried if I'm gone too long..."

Sasuke growled in response and heaved an angry sigh as he looked at the trembling blonde girl. He wasn't fooled and she was going to come inside whether she liked it or not. He would personally see to that even if it meant he had to drag her unwilling body into his house.

Naruto involuntarily whimpered when she saw the look in his eyes. Damn, if he just had to be an Uchiha equipped with those hideous Sharingan...Naruto couldn't very well go against him when he threatened her with those eyes of his. He also _had_ to know about her secret!

Reluctantly, she moved forward.

"Um, what exactly are we gonna do here, Uchiha-teme?" she asked, trying her best to sound tough.

Sasuke merely smirked at her and beckoned her over by waving his hand. She looked away first with her cheeks tinged with pink before she moved toward him. The whole scene seemed to be a bit nostalgic as Sasuke recalled Itachi had once beckoned to him the same way he was doing to Naruto.

They walked hand in hand into his house. Naruto felt all sorts of butterflies flutter in her stomach as her mind kept on trying to figure out what he wanted to do with her. She refused to think of anything unpleasant but it was getting difficult not to when every time she looked at Sasuke he had that glint in his eyes. Surely he wouldn't attempt..._rape_, right?

Bright blue eyes scanned the living room area of the Uchiha's house. It was large and spacious, with wooden floors and several book shelves arranged at the far corner. She noted that the wood seemed a tad bit run down, almost like someone had scrubbed it raw and never bothered to polish it.

Turning to Sasuke, Naruto felt her nervousness rise up tenfold.

"Errr...So what exactly do you – Mmmph!", she was quickly cut off because Sasuke had smashed his lips on hers and was enveloping her in a fierce kiss.

Sasuke brought his hands to span her waist and he was delighted to feel the concave curve that was so utterly feminine and perfect. His hands brushed her hips and slipped lower as he continued to possess her with the kiss. Lower and lower his hands travelled until they cupped her well rounded butt and even through that ridiculous orange jumpsuit she had on, he mentally crowed as he felt all those curves and soft flesh.

Naruto groaned in ecstasy when he proceeded to pepper small wet kisses down her neck. He latched onto the soft skin that connected the column of her neck to her shoulder, pulling at her high collar to give him better access. Sucking roughly, Sasuke shut his eyes as the blissful taste of Naruto swept and licked at his sense, consuming his entire being. He pressed closer to her, growling in approval when his hips grinded into hers. Sharp stabs of pleasure were travelling south and Sasuke sucked harder when he felt his member harden.

"Sas...keee!" Naruto moaned when he roughly pulled at her clothes. He'd torn part of her top in his haste to get her out of it but Sasuke could only feel satisfaction for that. He decided to rip it all off since the hideous thing deserved to get burned anyway.

Riiiipp! Snap! Rip! Rip!

"Teme, what the hell are you doing?" Naruto cried when she realized she was in nothing but her flimsy wife beater. "H-Hey!" she cried out when that too was ripped into pieces.

"Shut the fuck up, dobe!" Sasuke muttered, absently, as he took out his kunai to slice through her breast bands.

"You bastard!" she cried, flushing furiously, her left hand immediately flew to cover her bare breasts from his sight while the other hand flew to his face. There was a sharp smacking sound as her palm connected with the skin of his face.

Naruto stumbled backwards in her haste to get away from him. She glared at him in anger as she tried to cup her chest with her hands. Sasuke returned her glare but he couldn't help but take in the way she looked at that very moment; half naked with her glorious tits on display despite her poor attempts to cover them up and her beautiful smooth skin. Sasuke thought she looked so beautiful when she was angry, her sky blue eyes glowing brightly until they turned into a rather dark turquoise, her cheeks flushed pink, her bountiful breasts straining against her arms.

"Beautiful...,"Sasuke gasped in awe as he stared at her, his anger at her slap disappearing gradually.

At hearing his words, Naruto blushed even more and she looked away in her shame. She was half naked again and standing before the Uchiha bastard with his eyes trained on her, staring at her up and down as if he had every right. And it didn't help at all when she realized just how utterly helpless she was against him.

"Naruto...," Sasuke let out huskily as he pulled her closer, this time gently with his lips softly brushing against her temple.

Something about the gentle contact left Naruto even more breathless and trembling than any of his fierce passionate kisses ever did her. She sighed and leaned in until her forehead touched his chest. Who knew that the bastard could be gentle when he chose to be?

Before they knew it, both were kissing each other once again and before long the soft gentle kisses grew to be passionate fiery ones that left the other panting for more. Arms and hands moved of their own volition, grabbing touching and squeezing as if both couldn't get enough of the other. They were entirely drunk on each other. Clothes were removed one by one, tossed in every which way.

Sasuke lifted Naruto up and adjusted her so that her now bare legs could enveloped his waist. He moaned loudly when he felt her feminine core brush against his arousal. It took all his willpower not to just lower her to ground and fuck her senseless.

Instead, he maneuvered them and walked toward his bedroom all the while never breaking contact with her. He was already kissing a pert nipple and nipping it before he took the whole nub in his mouth to suck.

Sasuke dropped her on the king sized bed and he lowered himself on her immediately, kissing her and grabbing her hips to pull her closer towards his erection. She was still wearing one of those ridiculous male underwear but the feel of the smooth damp cotton on his hardened member made him buck his hips unconsciously against her most private parts. She mewled at the contact and moved to clutch at his hair.

Naruto moaned softly when he trailed his tongue in circles around the aerola of her large mounds while he continued to dry hump her.

"Sasuke...," she moaned as she heard that nagging voice that warned her this was getting serious and they should stop now.

"Hn," he responded before he tugged at the elastic of her underwear, pushing it aside to make room for him.

"Sasuke, stop!" she cried out as her mind clicked at to what he was doing. Her mind and lips were convinced that this needed to stop immediately, however, her body was too weak with pleasure to move much in protest. If anything, it seemed to welcome Sasuke's intentions with utmost relish.

Sasuke ignored her cries of protest and instead moved to place himself at her opening. He hissed at the feeling of the tip of his cock touching her warm wet opening. Gods, she felt scorching hot and she was already so wet, he could almost slip inside her without even the slightest push.

Suddenly, there was a large gust of smoke and Sasuke's sharp reflexes got him to move away from harm's way in lightning speed. He'd managed to grab the blanket and Naruto in his move to get as far away as possible from the smoke. His sharingan already activated and glaring furiously at the person who had suddenly appeared.

As the smoke cleared, Sasuke growled in fury as he saw the familiar silver haired Jounin with the mask on, standing before him with that stupid eye smile. What great timing this bastard sensei of his always had! It was as if, Hatake Kakashi enjoyed torturing people with his tardiness and his psychotic habit of appearing at the most inconvenient of times.

"Well, hullo, Sasuke-chan...Been busy, I see," Kakashi said cheerfully as he eyed the half naked blonde in the Uchiha's arms. "Mind, I didn't think you had it in you. I knew lending my porn collection over to you would do you some good! Wonders will never cease!"

"Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke started, "What the fuck are you doing in my house!"

"Well, you left the doors unlocked so I figured it wouldn't hurt to just walk in," he answered, eyeing Naruto with interest, "I came over just to talk to you about our new mission". Where had he seen this blonde girl before? She looked so familiar...Those blue eyes and blonde hair reminded him of someone...And then his eyes snapped up in comprehension.

"Oh my God!" Kakashi gasped, "Aren't you that blonde boy at Hyuuga Hinata's birthday party?"

Naruto's eyes widened in fear as she realized that her secret was out of the bag now. The realization felt like a powerful blow to her stomach and it left her feeling cold and clammy.

"You...You've grown boobs!" Kakashi cried in shock as his eyes blazed at them both, "You're a girl!"

_I am in deep shit now..._, Naruto thought.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I've finished editing and rereading this chapter before I posted it but it's already 6am and I am so totally out of it! I'm pretty sure there're mistakes here and there but I'll try to edit them later. Anyway, yeah, I guess I left off this chappy at a cliffy. I have to reread this whole story of mine once again so I'll get the feeling of this story kicking again. Now, I find myself slightly loss with the plot line of this fic and oh this treacherous mind; it's beginning to have other ideas for a new fic! Natch! No worries though, I'll try to complete this one before I move on to another SasuFemNaru fic. **

**There will be full on smut in later chapters but I'll try to build up more stuff before that actually happens...**

**Do leave a review! ^^ Thank you so much to all those who have supported me thus far. I am very grateful for your kind words! I'll keep updating only for you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11: Empire Ants

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and all of its characters. This fic is purely for fun and I don't make a single cent out of it! I'm not complaining though. Getting high of reviews is just so awesome anyway.**

**Author's Note: Well, here you are; chapter twelve! I'm sorry to those whom I've promised for an update on Wednesday. I nearly died working on Wednesday and Thursday! Just soooo much work to do! LOL. Anyway, thank you so much for those who have reviewed! I truly love you guys! Do give me more reviews, okay! Hugs and kisses! :D**

* * *

Kakashi stared at the blonde girl who was blushing and gaping at him in utter shock. He kept taking in the soft gentle features she had, the pink kips, the bright blue eyes and the perfect curves that seemed to flow down her body. The carelessly strewn white blanket around her could not hide her body which was mostly definitely female.

Kakashi regained his composure soon enough and turned to look at Sasuke for the answers, his visible eyebrow shooting up in question. Sasuke mentally growled when he saw his teacher's accusing eye looking straight at him. Damn the man, it was certainly going to be difficult to explain the current situation.

Cold black eyes bore into a questioning gaze by a lone black eye. After what felt like an eternity, Sasuke sighed and relented. It would be too difficult to come up with a lie as lies were hard to remember because they weren't the truth. They usually caught up to you and you would forget certain things. Best get the story out of the bag now before Kakashi figured it out himself. He was an intelligent man after all and Sasuke had to admit that regardless of how much it grated on his nerves.

"Fine!" Sasuke stated as he gave in to his teacher's steady gaze. "I'll tell you all that you need to know..."

"No!" cried Naruto in protest, "You can't do that! You can't tell him anything! Sasuke, you promised not to tell anyone my secret!"

"Well, look around you already, usuratonkachi! Your secret's already out, there's no point in trying to hide it anymore...!," he yelled out angrily, then growling in annoyance as he shot a deathly look at his teacher he muttered darkly, "At least, no point in trying to hide it from him..."

Kakashi merely crinkled up his eye upward once more as he smiled at his student's comment.

"Indeed, Sasuke-chan!," Kakashi said sounding please, "I would most certainly discover whatever it is you're hiding, little miss. You can count on that." He looked at Naruto with the crinkled eye and nodded as if to give her the message of 'go ahead, try to hide it from me and see what happens, see what happens to stupid little girls who tamper with experienced shinobis like me'.

Naruto shivered and looked away. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be welling up with tears as the idea of her true gender coming out to the surface sank in...Of Mother being discovered and labelled as a complete nutjob and of them being separated and never ever seeing each other again...Oh, God, it was just too horrible to even think.

"Oh, my, little missy, there's absolutely no need for that now," Kakashi looked worriedly at the now crying teen, "You're in good hands and I won't hurt you if you just tell me what's going on here and answer my questions truthfully."

Naruto gasped and touched her face and felt wet salty tears dribbling down her cheeks to her chin. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and glared up at the tall silver haired shinobi. Just how dare these bastard shinobis come into her life and turn it completely upside down! Just how dare they? What gave them the right to try and exploit her and treat her life as if it were a joke?

"I will not tell you anything at all!" she spat at him.

"What's your name, missy?" Kakashi asked gently.

"None of your goddamn business!" came the swift and angry retort.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke answered calmly, at the very same moment she spoke.

Naruto gasped in astonishment and angrily eyed the Uchiha. Why did he have to be such an asshole at times like these when it really mattered?

"Uzumaki, huh?" Kakashi mumbled thoughtfully, stroking his chin, "Well, then, Naruto-chan, do tell why is it that you were masquerading as a boy at Hyuuga Hinata's party a couple of weeks ago? I'd say that is very suspicious behaviour..."

Naruto shot him a look that could melt a potted plant and refused to answer.

"She has a psychotic mother who dresses her up as boy for absolutely no reason whatsoever except to satisfy her crazy urges," Sasuke answered, not looking the least bit flustered as he did.

"Shut UP, Uchiha-teme!" Naruto cried out angrily. She shoved the pointy part of her elbow sharply in his ribs and the Uchiha bent over slightly at the impact, a small 'oof!' came out as his breath hitched.

"Bitch! I dare you to that again and I'll give you a taste of my Tsukuyomi!" Sasuke said darkly as he looked down at her.

"Just go ahead and do it then, teme! I couldn't give a shit anymore, my secret's already out no thanks to you, fucking shithead!" she screeched, her hands were flying everywhere as she tried to beat him with her fists. "How dare you come into my life and touch me the way you did? How dare you grope me! How dare molest me! And you were just about to rape me even, you sick freak! If anyone's a psycho it's not Mother, it's you!"

Sasuke swiftly grabbed her wrists and rendered her immobile. He was determined not to get hit but her elbow and beatings did sting a bit and he was more than pissed off. He felt blood rushing to his ears and there was a loud roaring and before he knew it, his sharingan was already activated and he had only one thing in mind; Tsukuyomi.

Naruto noticed it too late. She saw his dark eyes turned slightly lighter in colour. Saw those cold orbs spin into s swirling red. Saw the three tomoe shift into a mesmerizing star pattern which was his famed Magenkyo Sharingan and she nearly screamed for the pain that was to come. But it never came and instead all she saw was darkness and she knew he was putting her to sleep.

Sasuke caught her unconscious body as it was in mid fall, catching her by the stomach as her body leaned forward. He turned to Kakashi and gave a brief nod. Yes, he would tell everything he knew about this girl and it would be easier if she weren't awake and aware of what was happening.

"So, that is how it is. I found out that she was a girl almost immediately and her mother truly is the one behind all this...All of that is true," Sasuke spoke, gently laying down the unconscious blonde on to his bed, adjusting the blanket so that her body was well covered.

"I see..." Kakashi muttered, taking in a good look at the sleeping girl. So Sasuke said her name was Uzumaki, eh? That name was enough to set the clockwork in his mind gearing and churning to all sorts of conclusions and understanding. Connecting the mental dots, Kakashi knew that this girl was no ordinary civilian. Why, she must Uzumaki Kushina's because there were no other Uzumakis left in this entire world!

"I also know that she happens to be a Jinchuuriki and she has sealed inside her what seems to be the nine tailed foxed. She wasn't aware of this fact before I told her though, so I wonder if her mother knows or if she truly is unaware of what this little idiot really is," Sasuke eyed the blonde briefly before locking eyes with his sensei once more, "I highly doubt it was the later."

Kakashi nodded and stroked his chin some more as he processed the information. Well, well, well, this was highly shocking news! The Kyuubi was known to have attacked Konoha sixteen years ago and the Yondaime had fought it off with all his might, eventually losing his life for the cause. The demon tailed beast was believed to have died with him but Kakashi being the intelligent man that he was found it suspicious that there was absolutely no traces of the Kyuubi left. Of course there were theories such as Yondaime sending the demon into another dimension and that sort of bullshit but Kakashi knew the Yondaime, knew his sensei very well. Well enough to know that whilst his sensei was extremely skilled, he would not have been powerful enough to contain a tailed beast's chakra and have enough energy to conjure up a large jutsu to suck in the kyuubi to another world for good. And if the kyuubi's body was gone, how come his sensei's corpse was still there when they went to investigate? Wouldn't he have been sucked into a jutsu that powerful as well? It all had seemed just too suspicious to have believed it without raising a few questions of your own.

Sasuke was a smart man, Kakashi thought as he looked at his student, but the kyuubi attack was when he was far too young to remember. It could not be possible for Sasuke to know anything other than the information Naruto had told him and his own means of finding out the truth. Kakashi was not about to tell him what he knew though. Even though Sasuke was his student, Kakashi knew that the young Uchiha was still hell bent on his revenge and that his loyalties laid elsewhere. It was not to Konoha and it was most certainly not to him, much as it saddened him to admit how far his student had fallen from grace.

"There's something else you're not telling me, Sasuke...," Kakashi prodded. "Such as why are you with her and why is she half naked and in your bed when I walked in on you?"

Sasuke looked away briefly. Sucking in his breath, he answered, "She is like a mystery to me...I can't explain it but there's something about her that draws her to me...She's mine!"

Kakashi nearly laughed at his statement. Sasuke almost sounded like a spoilt child when he said the last bit.

'How cute, my student is finally falling in love...'

"Right, okie," Kakashi said thoughtfully as he glanced back down the blonde girl and nodded to himself. "So you're not just using her as bait to lure Akatsuki to you?"

Sasuke coloured slightly at this question but defiantly stared back at his sensei. The young Uchiha was always a stubborn one and he wasn't about to let his sensei look down on him just because he was planning his revenge. He had to give Kakashi credit though; the man was sure as hell smart. Smarter than Sasuke cared to admit...

"That is none of your business, Kakashi!" he snarled, dark onyx eyes cold and tinted with a furious gleam. He didn't even bother adding the respectful 'sensei' as suffix at the end of his teacher's name. An avenger like him could care less about such trivial matters as being polite and respectful.

Kakashi stared in amusement at Sasuke and was silently pleased with the fact that he managed to figure out the boy's purpose spot on. The young self appointed avenger never did something without a purpose. Oh, he didn't doubt the boy's attraction toward the pretty blonde but now every piece of the puzzle was falling into place.

"Tsk, tsk, Sasuke," Kakashi mocked as he began to reach for the latest Icha Icha series he had tucked in one of his pockets, "Now that's not very nice of you to do, is it? The poor blonde is completely unaware of such things and you using her as a mere tool like that...I bet she wouldn't be too pleased if she were to ever find out..."

Sasuke growled at his teacher and gritted his teeth in annoyance. He didn't like Kakashi's tone at all, not one bit as it seemed to imply that he would probably threaten to tell the golden haired idiot the reason why he wanted Naruto to belong to him. (Well, part of the reason why. He also loved that beautiful body of her s as well as her lovely face.)

"Now, now, I know you probably don't care what actually happens to the little miss, but my moral compass doesn't exactly point South...I may not be a saint but I don't think it's right if you're just gonna use her as bait and toss her aside once you're done with her, Sasuke..." Kakashi rambled as he read his book.

"And what makes you think I'm going to do that?" Sasuke replied scathingly.

"Oh, you weren't?" Kakashi asked pretending to look surprised which only made Sasuke's blood boil hotter, "Well, that's good to hear. Perhaps you will also lend a hand to me as well then..."

Sasuke snapped his head to look at his teacher as he heard the last sentence ring in his ears. Lend a hand? Lend a hand for what?

"What are you implying, Kakashi-sensei?" he asked darkly, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Kakashi presented his student with his trademark eye smile before he spoke again. "Well, since you aren't planning on letting the Akatsuki catch her and kill her just so you could get to Itachi, I think it's safe to assume that you would help me in her training."

"What training?" Sasuke growled lowly and his eyes narrowed a bit more.

"Her training to become a kunoichi of course. She is a civilian and as such she is completely helpless. We can't just let her go about as she is now that we've discovered she is a jinchuuriki!" Kakashi exclaimed as if that was obvious and Sasuke was a total fool for not figuring that out, "I mean, if she were to know how to defend herself at least just a bit, that could help when she is faced with Akatsuki, wouldn't you say?"

Upon hearing this, Sasuke's eyes narrowed to near slits. This was just too rich! There was no way this was his lazy sensei that was willing to teach an unknown civilian without even missing a beat. Something was certainly up and Sasuke felt the compelling need to know.

"There's something you're not telling _me_ now, sensei..." Sasuke drawled, his tone meant to deliver a message that he was not to be trifled with.

Kakashi merely gave him a brief eye smile before his eye went back to the book in his hand. He didn't look up as he spoke. "She is a Jinchuuriki and like all Jinchuurikis, she is an asset to this village. If she is indeed containing the legendary Kyuubi within her, then she is invaluable to Konoha. The Godaime would not appreciate it if I let such treasure get stolen right from under our noses..."

"Then shouldn't you inform the Godaime first?" Sasuke argued, "I'm sure a matter of this scale and importance would be of interest to her! Who gave you the right to teach her ninjutsu? She's just a normal civilian! She has no ninjutsu background whatsoever; she's weak and completely undeserving of learning ninjutsu!"

"Oho, and what makes you say that?" Kakashi asked feigning interest but anyone with eyes could see that he was still glued to his book.

"She never went to the Academy like we did! She has not even an inkling of what it takes to be a shinobi. How can you teach someone like that? Who gave you the right to teach her?" Sasuke continued to argue, getting angrier and angrier as he venomously eyed his teacher who seemed as nonchalant as ever.

"Hm?" Kakashi hummed, an eyebrow quirking, "Well, if you want to ask that question, Sasuke-chan, then I can ask you this as well; who gave you the right to treat her like a little fuck toy, eh?"

In a flash, Sasuke had leaped at his teacher with his katana drawn out and Kakashi had disappeared into a heap of leaves. He was just so pissed at hearing that question from Kakashi. Uchiha Sasuke was many things but he was certainly someone who hated being put in his place. It dented his Uchiha pride an awful lot and Uchihas can't stand it if they were humiliated.

"Yare, yare..." Kakashi said as he reluctantly tucked in his book in a pocket of his Jonin vest, "What a temper you've got Sasuke...I would think you would've been thrilled at my suggestion of teaching her ninjutsu. At least then she wouldn't be a complete waste of space when you're using her for luring Itachi..."

"Don't say that name in front of me, _ever_!" Sasuke hissed as he grudgingly sheathed his katana. He truly hated his sensei at that very moment but he knew Kakashi had a point (okay, he had several) and he knew Kakashi was also extremely strong. Even with both sharingans, Sasuke didn't think he was quite capable of toppling the great Copy Nin.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eye for a bit. Then glancing back down at the young blonde girl, he contemplated his actions and what he was to do next.

* * *

**_Flashback._**

"_You were supposed to teach the Yondaime's son, Kakashi..." muttered the old Sandaime, blowing a puff of smoke from his pipe, he continued, "Unfortunately, the boy died during the Kyuubi attack a couple of years back...It would only have been fitting though, if you were to teach your own sensei's son."_

_Kakashi nodded solemnly. _

"_Aa. I know...It was unfortunate that the Yondaime, his son and the Kyuubi were all completely destroyed," Kakashi said, sadness lingering in his voice, "I just cannot believe that sensei could get into such a hopeless situation like that...It just seems so...unrealistic."_

"_Yes, I know how you feel," replied the Sandaime gravely, "And we had such high hopes for Minato-san...He was such a talented shinobi, truly one of Konoha's best. A serious misfortune on Konohagakure's part. We not only lost our Hokage and his son but we also eliminated our very own Bijuu."_

"_Hokage-sama, if I may...?" Kakashi called out before the old man could turn and walk away to the Hokage building._

"_Yes, what is it, Kakashi-san?" the old man asked patiently._

"_I don't understand how my sensei's body could remain but his son and the kyuubi's were just...nowhere to be found," Kakashi said, frowning as he did so, "It just doesn't fit."_

"_Aye," agreed the old man, "It would seem a tad suspicious when you put it like that...I myself have some questions regarding this matter and have asked other ANBU members to take a look at it, however, there have been more recent and I'm afraid much more serious matter at hand that a Hokage must look into."_

_Kakashi's eyes widened in curiosity at what the Hokage was trying to say. It sounded like something extremely important and something that signalled an impending doom. Or was his overworked mind just playing tricks on him again? Making him jump to conclusions before truly analyzing what the Hokage meant?_

"_Sir?" he questioned, his brow furrowed worriedly._

_The old man then flashed a smile at Kakashi and turned around swiftly. Whistling a merry tune and blowing more smoke from his pipe, he waved a hand lazily in the air. _

"_It's nothing that would concern you, Kakashi-san! Just keep your head focused on your missions and everything will be fine..." called out the Sandaime._

_And then, perhaps it was Kakashi's imagination or maybe it was even his dizzy mind wanting to believe it really happened or maybe it truly did happen because he knew his hearing was almost as legendary as his sense of smell, Kakashi heard the Sandaime mutter under his breath._

"_Everything will go well with the Uchiha situation...Hopefully..."_

_It had set Kakashi's mind reeling for days and weeks on end. He had wanted to convince himself that what he heard was untrue and just a mere illusion his tired brain had conjured when he was exhausted from missions. But Kakashi knew his own body better than anyone and yes, he was tired but it wasn't enough to cause him to be delirious. And he was very confident of his hearing as well. It may not be quite as sharp as his nose, but as an ANBU member, he truly did rely on his sense of hearing just the same. He had heard the Hokage spoke the Uchiha name and it seemed to be a form of warning on the Hokage's part._

_Was the Uchihas planning something? Kakashi knew of the Uchiha clan quite well seeing as one of his own teammates was an Uchiha as well. He knew of their kekkai genkai; the sharingan almost as well as he knew the back of his hand because you can't not know something that you actually possessed. He also knew that they were known as an elite clan filled to the brim with the best shinobis the world had ever seen. He knew they were the police force of Konohagakure and that the current head of the clan was Uchiha Fugaku whose son was a youngling barely into adulthood but already on an ANBU squad much like his own. _

_They were skilled, talented and strong; these Uchihas...However, he also knew that aside from Uchiha Obito, his teammate who had died, there wasn't probably any other humble and kind hearted Uchiha in that clan. They were usually cocky, proud, arrogant with a taste for showing off and looking under their noses at people they deemed not good enough or strong enough. Anyone weak was seen as ugly and useless. Kakashi used to be that way too until he bonded with Obito during that one mission and lost Obito just as he began to open his eyes. It had been heart wrenching and it did wonders to him now._

_He wasn't the same as them or as his younger self might be anymore but he still had a keen mind and Kakashi wandered over to the ANBU's training ground mulling over his thoughts. Several other ANBU members were there already and they were already working up a sweat. _

_He heard a grunt from afar and turned only to see a young boy crouch lowly before he jumped dodging an array of kunai thrown at him. In midair, he twisted his lean small body and flung his own kunais right back at his attacker. He landed on his feet and before his attacker could even blink, he was gone and appeared right behind the man and gave him a good kick. The young boy stood up, glaring coldly at his sparring partner. The older man who had been kicked got up in a huff and walked away, obviously humiliated by being defeated by a mere child. _

_Kakashi looked at Uchiha Itachi for a second longer and whistled lowly. Man, that is some talent right there. Pure genius was what that was. Kakashi wondered what made a boy as young as that want to join ANBU? Heck, why'd a boy like that even get to be so cold in the first place. It nearly reminded him of himself when he became such a cold and uncaring bastard. _

"_Maa, Yuki-chan, do you think maybe we could delay this spar? I'd like to go talk to someone, if you don't mind?" Kakashi flashed his sparring partner a wonderful smile (that she couldn't see because he had a mask on obviously). Yuki glared angrily at her partner before sighing and giving him a slight jerk of the head. She'd been waiting for him for almost an hour already but Hatake was obviously a man with a complete disregard for the rules so she probably needn't bother._

"_Thanks," Kakashi muttered as he walked away and headed towards a young thirteen year old sipping some tea at a bench nearby. _

"_Uchiha Itachi, right?" he asked gently, presenting the boy with one of his crescent shaped eye-smiles. "That was quite something to see...You're very quick on your feet, aren't you?"_

_Itachi merely stared at the man before him with silent dark eyes. He seemed to regard Kakashi with a cool calculating look. Wiping the sweat of his brow gracefully, he looked up to see the older man hold out his hand with something clenched in his palm._

"_Here, don't worry, it's clean," Kakashi assured the boy, flashing him with another one of those famous curved eyes that Itachi could only assume was a smile._

"_Thank you," he said after a second of staring at the white as sheet handkerchief. _

"_I know who you are...," Itachi said gently, eyeing the older man from the corner of his eye._

"_Do you, now?" Kakashi asked with amusement shining in his eyes as well as in his voice._

"_Yes, you are Hatake Kakashi and your father is the famous 'White Fang of Konoha'," Itachi stated as if reciting a well read passage, "You were also on a team with Uchiha Obito, my second cousin who has been gone for some time now and whom I cannot recall..."_

_Kakashi turned away but he still kept up the good humour and spirit in his voice when he spoke._

"_That's right. I am Hatake Kakashi...and everything that you've said is true," Kakashi said, nodding in agreement._

_The young Uchiha turned to look into the horizon as well and sipped at his tea quietly. He had not expected that the older man would ever come over and talk to him. Most of his other ANBU teammates or ANBU members usually stared at him with utter disdain as he was so much younger than they were and he was usually much better than them. But this was probably the first time that an adult shinobi had tried to talk to him nicely and Itachi grew suspicious at things that seemed out of the ordinary._

"_If I may be so bold, Uchiha-san," Kakashi started, "What made you want to join ANBU at such a young age?"_

"_What made you want to join ANBU?" Itachi shot back at him although his voice contained no malice or any sort of emotion for that matter. But kakashi knew the kid wasn't happy about his question due to the fact that the young man replied the question at lightning speed. That could only mean one thing; he was touchy on the subject._

"_I joined ANBU at the age of fifteen. I was still young, yes, but you're barely fresh out of your Jounin exams," Kakashi answered, "Shouldn't you play around first before joining something quite as serious and dangerous as ANBU?"_

"_Hn," Itachi snorted, glaring down at the tea cup in his hands. He didn't like where this conversation was going. _

"_Ah, I see, you don't want to be here, do you?" Kakashi cried out as the fact surfaced in his mind. _

"_What makes you think that?" Itachi snapped up at him, eyes blazing in fury._

"_That, young Uchiha," Kakashi said smiling as he walked away satisfied that he had gotten the answer from the boy without even asking him, "That thing you just said right there. Yeah, that's how I know."_

_Itachi stared at the retrieving back of the much older man. He had heard many stories about Hatake Kakashi and he wondered if most of them were true. The man was very eccentric, from what Itachi could tell but he knew that he wasn't anyone to be taken lightly. Kakashi was quite legendary for being one of the best most efficient shinobi they've got on the ANBU team and even Itachi who had only joined for a month, knew this. _

_His inner self was in turmoil at the brief conversation he had just exchanged with the silver haired ANBU. Part of him, the young reckless part wanted to yell up at the older man and tell him he was wrong and that he had absolutely no right to assume such stupid things about him. Another part of him, the more mature and intelligent part told him to hold his tongue and not let his anger get in the way lest he would make another folly such as this._

'_He doesn't know anything...' Itachi thought hard as he tried to convince himself this was true, 'What I just said doesn't mean anything at all. He cannot possibly know what the Uchiha are going through right now...'_

_On the other side of the training field, the silver haired Jonin wondered about what the Uchihas were doing and how the Sandaime's words kept ringing in his ears..._

"_Everything will go well with the Uchiha situation...Hopefully..."_

"_Everything will go well with the Uchiha situation...Hopefully..."_

_Everything..._

_Will..._

_Uchiha..._

_Situation..._

**_End of Flashback._**

* * *

Kakashi stared at his young student for a second or so before giving him a curt nod and schooling his features into the stoical mask that he sometimes wore when he was deadly serious.

"Right, we'll inform the Hokage first. She'll want to know, no, she needs to know something as important as this," Kakashi spoke out as he bent over the bed to slip both his arms underneath the blonde's supple body.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke hissed angrily when he saw Kakashi touch what was his.

"I'm taking her to the Goidaime. Tsunade-sama can take a look at her while we discuss what to do with her," Kakashi answered nonchalantly.

Sasuke shot Kakashi a particularly venomous look before turning his head swiftly as if he was in a huff.

"Fine!" Sasuke growled in annoyance as he begrudgingly agreed, "But she will be staying at _my_ house while we train her!"

Kakashi smirked at his student. Oh, he would never have pegged Sasuke to be a pervert but this whole thing was getting better and better at every passing second.

"That remains to be seen, young one," Kakashi replied in an amused tone, "That remains to be seen."

Kakashi had a feeling that the Godaime would probably agree with most of his plans since a Jinchuuriki was considered a national treasure and who would let their national treasure run around freely without even being able to fend for itself? No, Tsunade would probably either agree or assign them to look after her or probably even both, with the later to be more likely.

Kakashi smirked again as he stared at the young blonde girl in his arms. She was beautiful, Kakashi had to give her that and she looked so very much like his sensei. Was it a daughter that Minato had brought into this world instead of a boy? And if her name was Uzumaki, her mother was obviously Uzumaki Kushina. Kakashi was aware of the fact that his sensei had been having an affair with Kushina for quite some time before his untimely death. A lot of people even speculated that they had gone off and eloped before the Nine Tails Attack in Konoha.

If it was true that she was still living with her mother, then that would mean that Kushina was somewhere in Konoha and she had been keeping some secrets of her own it would seem. But how was it that Kushina had been able to keep herself hidden from the Hokage for so long? Or was the Hokage even aware?

Well, whatever the reason may be, Tsunade-sama was facing a shit load of questions when they would reach her. Kakashi also kept hoping that perhaps, with the girl being alive, his sensei's offspring, he would still be in charge of teaching her ninjutsu.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I moaned when I felt something cool hit my face. It felt like splashes of cold water. Groaning a bit before I stretched up, I blinked rapidly a couple of times before my eyelids fluttered open and my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Wha-? Where am I?" I croaked out loud, my throat felt like there were two spinning jagged discs in them.

"You're in the Hokage's office," came a calm, soothing voice. It belonged to a woman but she sounded like a matured, womanly type of female instead of a fresh giggly young girl.

"I am?" I asked drowsily, wondering if this were all a dream, "What am I doing here? Where's Mother? Where's Sasuke?"

The minute I said his name, my mind whirled as a recollection of everything in the past few days came back flashing to me. Sasuke and I were about to have sex! He was touching me and licking me and holding me in the most delicious ways before a much older man had came in and interrupted us!

OH MY GOD! THE OLDER SILVER HAIRED GUY!

Where could he have gone to? He'd threatened to know things about me, right? Wasn't he completely appalled at the fact that I was a girl? What happened after that?

Ooooh, I really can't remember and there's this sharp pain in my head that just makes everyone seem fuzzier.

"Uzumaki," boomed the female voice and I tried to focus my mind on her face. She was right in front of me but she seemed so far away behind her desk.

"Uzumaki," she called again, "Uzumaki, look at me, focus, focus..."

"God, dobe, you're such a weak little girl!" came a cold snort whose voice I know can only belong to a certain teme, "Snap out of it and look at the Hokage for crying out loud."

At his command, I immediately snapped my eyes open and my eyes took in the sight of Lady Tusnade sitting in front of me casually behind her desk. Her long pale blonde hair was tied in two low ponytails and she looked as young as everyone had claimed she looked like despite her fifty years over in age. She was a beautiful woman with the most enormous breasts I'd ever laid eyes on and I blushed and turned away. Mother said young boys shouldn't stare at girls' chests as if they were pieces of meat to be defiled...Not like I was turned on by it or anything...

Stop it, Naruto! Now's not the time to be thinking like a boy or what Mother said.

I stared about me and saw the silver haired Jonin earlier on lounging in the left corner of Tusnade's office and Sasuke was near the door behind me.

"What's going on here?" I asked, trying to put some steel into my backbone. I can't believe this! I was sitting in the Hokage's office! Literally! And this was the legendary Tsunade-sama! The thought alone was nerve wrecking enough as it is.

"Why did you guys bring me here?" I demanded as I looked from Sasuke to Kakashi, swivelling in my chair as I did this, "What do they know, Sasuke? What did you tell them?"

I could feel tears and bile crawling up my eyes and throat. Please don't let Sasuke tell them anything! Please dear God, don't take me away from my Mother!

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Tsunade began, "I know of your parents, personally, I might add. And now I know about you as well."

Not being able to take the suspense anymore, I turned around to glare at Sasuke with tears blurring my eyes.

"What did you tell them, Sasuke?" WHAT DID YOU TELL THEM?" I yelled at him in desperation.

He looked at me with those cold unflinching onyx eyes of his without the slightest bit of emotion. And then he sighed slightly before he answered.

"Everything."

And that was when I knew that this was probably the end of the line for me and my mom. Here was the fan and there was the shit and you couldn't do anything at all but to just breathe in the shitty scent that would be blown right in your face. It was worse than when Sasuke had used his sharingan on me 'cause at least when he used it, a small part of me knew it was just an illusion. But this time, this time was real and I was powerless to stop it. It was just like the worse scenario you could possibly imagine yourself being put in and that horrid thing actually came true.

"No!" I choked out a sob and I buried my face in my hands.

I think after that, Tsunade-sama was trying to comfort me or something and that silver haired guy was patting on my shoulder. But it all seemed so vague and I don't think I can hear their voices at all during those few minutes...or maybe it was an eternity. Everything just seemed to move in slow motion and the voices completely disappeared. All I could see after that was Sasuke glaring down at me with those menacing eyes of his and saying something to me but his mouth just seemed to move and no sounds came out.

"He he he," I giggled at him, because his mouth moving slowly like that made him looked like a gaping fish, "You look like a retarded fish, Sasuke!"

I think he got seriously pissed off at me for saying that cause his face turned really stormy then and I felt myself being suddenly whisked away by someone, possibly that silver haired male. The silver haired guy was kind of hot in an older more mature way now that I think about it...Was that why Sasuke looked so jealous now that the older man was holding me? Probably. Well, sah sah and sucks to you, Sasuke-teme! You're not a very nice man!

And then all of a sudden, my mind went completely blank and I cried and laughed at the same time which was totally weird but it felt just so exciting and at the same time frightening! I don't think I can remember what's happened? Who are these people? And what the hell have they done to me? Where was I? No, the proper question would probably be who am I?

I can't remember anymore...

**A/N: Well, here we are with the eleventh chapter! XD I hope you guys liked it. I know it's probably weird and has a ton of spelling errors, typos and grammar mistakes but I am just sooo sleepy right now and concentrating is just so hard when you're sleep deprived. I have been so busy with internship life that it has given me absolutely no time whatsoever during the weekdays to continue writing fanfiction. **

**There are a couple of things about this chapter that I would like to point out. First of all, I am not quite so sure whether or not when Kakashi was ANBU, Itachi was also part of it. I don't know for sure if the time line is correct but I read several articles and they all seem to have stated the same thing which was; Kakashi became ANBU sometime after the war and he was part of ANBU during the Nine Tails Attack on Konoha. Itachi was probably around five years old, I think? If my math is correct that is...Is it safe to assume that when he was thirteen and joined ANBU, Kakashi was still part of it? Well, even if I'm wrong, for the purpose of this fic, I would just leave things as they are.**

**Yeah, there's a lot of mystery and shit going on with Kushina and Naruto's life story...I'll shed some more light later on in the next chapter, hopefully. I'll try and update the next one by next weekend. I'm so sorry but on weekdays I'm usually left completely drained from working my butt off (frm 9 to 8).**

**Give me reviews, okay? Cuz I looooove me some sugar! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Heart Shaped Box

**Okay, here is the newest chapter of Cherry Lips. I have received some very nice words from a lot of people and it has made my eyes open up a lot! I now feel very confident in the direction where this fic is going. Sometimes, with fanfics, you can just let it go in whichever way you want it too and let your instinct take over. Enjoy, people!**

**Disclaimer: The standard disclaimer applies here. I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking a few times and watched the blurry images run before me like scattered kaleidoscope beads. It made my foggy mind whirl at the speed of it all. Oh, what just happened?

I blinked rapidly and slowly, very slowly, the images became clear. I was aware of looking into these eyes that were big, framed with thick long lashes. I saw that it was a young woman, fair skinned, with beautiful pale blonde hair that seemed to reach the small of her back and which she tied in two low pigtails. Beautiful...She was very young and very beautiful, my mind could identify with that but there was something about her aura that gave off the impression she was far older than she looked. Or maybe just wiser...Like she'd live fifty lives instead of her meager years (she only looked to be about twenty five). My gut feeling said to me then, "This is no ordinary woman" and I eyed her wearily.

I tried to sit up, lifting my head but it just made me dizzier than ever. The young woman put her cool palm on my forehead and gently pushed my head back on the pillow.

"Ah, ah," she scolded gently, "Lay down, sweetie, you're not ready to get up yet."

"Where am I? Who are you?" I asked, my throat contracting painfully as my voice cracked, "Wh-who am I?"

My mind struggled again for some sort of meaning and explanation. Who was I? How come I can't remember anything anymore! There was just nothing but a blank black canvas that seemed to stretch forever and ever into eternity. Nothing turned up though. I couldn't find anything at all. Not my name, not my friends or family. I didn't even know if I had any. I didn't know what type of person I was. It was just so scary not to remember anything at all about yourself. The fear gripped my stomach and I reached to grab my collar so I could tug at it a bit. I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe very well.

"What happened to me? Who am I? What's going on here?" I asked, my voice escalating up to whole other volume. Well, whoever I was before, I expect she must have been quite a verbal person and pretty loud too.

The beautiful lady pinned me with a comforting motherly look. She smiled softly at me and patted my head gently. My eyes closed at the contact. I seemed to be reaching out to the motherly treatment. Maybe I am a mommy's girl and crave for motherly attention? What sort of person am I? The question bugged me more and more after each passing second. Not to know anything at all about yourself makes you want someone to answer you as quickly as possible.

"Tell me who I am, lady," I whimpered as she stroked my forehead again with her palms, "I need to know!"

The woman nodded and then she answered, "You're name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. You are here under inspection. You fell down just now and gave us quite a shock. You need to rest. All will come back to you soon."

"But I - !" I cried out but my eyes had a will of their own. I wanted to ask her about who I was and how did she know my name, if that was really my name but my eyes felt heavy and I closed them. Darkness consumed me and I could vaguely hear their voices in the background saying something. Then I realised there were other people in the room as well.

"She's lost her memories due to shock. It's quite common. Her reaction before she fainted clearly shows that she was already delusional by then," the lady spoke softly.

"Yare, yare, this is tough, Hokage-sama," spoke a male voice, he sounded concerned, "How soon will she regain her memories?"

"Hard to say," replied the Hokage, "Sometimes patients suffering from amnesia takes years to regain their memories but others take a much shorter time span than that. Her amnesia was triggered by her state of mental shock, so if her shock could wear off with the right amount of guidance and support, she might just remember."

"Hn."

I am pretty sure that "Hn" was probably from another person that was in the room and I was slightly surprised. I thought there were only two people in the room. Somehow, that "Hn" sounded a little familiar...

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

This was getting very annoying. It was turning more and more complicated than I would like and the way these idiots seemed to be taking their own sweet time on these things made me want to kill somebody.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, isn't there some sort of jutsu that could speed up her memory recovery," I drawled out, my eyes fixing on the female Hokage, "We cannot afford to linger and take our time here. She is a jinchuuriki and we need to question her. How can she answer us if she's not able to remember her own name? If it's really true that she has lost her mind that is."

The last part of my words were just muttered under my breath but I purposely made everyone able to hear it.

"Gaki," the Hokage said coldly, "I am a medic nin and my knowledge on these matters far surpasses yours. Do you think that if I knew of such a jutsu I would have used it by now? Now, I don't know if this girl is actually telling the truth or not. But I will know for certain soon enough. We have methods of getting people to be truthful."

I glared at her openly. I've never liked the bitch and it's always good to just show her that just because she is Hokage, it does not mean that I am going to roll over and pant at her feet. Other men found her beautiful but all I could see was a jaded old woman pretending to be young again by keeping up that ridiculous jutsu. She looked utterly pathetic in my mind's eye.

"What do you mean by 'methods of getting people to be truthful', Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, his eyes still held onto that concerned look he had on a few times since he's met Naruto. "You don't mean to send her to Ibiki-san, do you?"

Kakashi sounded horrified at the thought and he visibly shuddered. What was wrong with him? Why was he behaving like such a protective idiot toward the dobe? I've known Kakashi for years but I've never seen him like this. He was quite protective of his students, yes, but this sort of concern felt more personal than any of our relationship with him. Did he..._like_ the dobe?

My mind reeled at the thought and I felt my grip tighten on my katana. I knew Kakashi was always a perverted man what with reading those repulsive erotica novels he had but I never pegged him to actually like a girl almost two decades younger than him. The thought was unnerving and I felt like stabbing the dirty bastard right then and there. Naruto was _mine_.

"Oh, no, no, Kakashi," Tsunade said comfortingly, "She has been innocent so far, the Uchiha has confirmed that she was not aware that she has been a vessel for the Kyuubi and we will merely just question her under the influence of some drugs."

"What kind of drugs, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, that god damn concern still tingeing his voice.

"I'll have Sakura brew some later on," Tusnade answered, "They are not harmful to anyone and is perfectly safe to consume. The effects are very useful for interrogation though and we usually use this on normal civilians, so you don't need to worry. What the drugs do is that it makes an expert in body language can tell when a person is lying."

"The interrogator need not only be good at reading a person's body language but they will be highly skilled with their five senses; the nose can sniff the smell of sweat that is produced when one is nervous due to lying and you can imagine what the rest can detect," she continued, "This person will no doubt be a shinobi, so you can rest easy, Kakashi-san. No one will harm Naruto."

The woman pinned me with a glare as she said the last bit about Naruto. I merely ignored her.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked, arching my dark eyebrow at Tsunade and Kakashi.

"Right now...," Tsunade boomed at me, glare still very much intact, "We will tell Naruto that she is going to train as a shinobi from this day forward. I agree with Kakashi on the grounds that no jinchuuriki should be kept helpless and without any training whatsoever. Even her predecessor was a kunoichi so I expect her to be one too. She needs to be able to at least defend herself should the situation for that ever arises."

Tsunade turned away, whispered something to Shizune as she gestured at the patient's chart she had in her hand.

"I will appoint Kakashi-san to be her teacher," Tsunade said once she finished talking to Shizune, "She will learn under his guidance and you are to help her as well. I want you to assist her in her training since you are the one who seems most familiar with her right now."

"What? Why me?" I growled darkly, eyes blazing at her.

"As I have said, Uchiha," she spat my surname out as if it was fur ball that had been stuck in her throat, "You are currently the one most familiar with her. I need you to spend as much time with her."

"Yes," I said scathingly, "but you still haven't answered my question, why me?"

Then the heartless bitch had the grace to smirk at me in a smug and all-knowing way. It was infuriating to see her so pleased with herself like that. I tried to calm myself down from lashing out at her.

"That is because, gaki, you have known her longer than any of us have," she started, "So you know her best. Since Naruto has lost her memories, what could help generate them back would be someone she was quite familiar with before her amnesia. This could help remind her of her past."

Damn it all! The old bitch had a point. I had heard of people who lost their memories usually tend to remember much more if people from their past could help remind them of things forgotten. And it always seemed to work...Damn, I didn't have time to sit around and babysit a stupid little girl who couldn't even remember her own name.

"What about her mother then?" I challenged, "We'll have to tell her that we are going to train her daughter in the arts of becoming a ninja. I'm telling you now that that woman is not going to sit by idly while Kakashi tries to teach her."

Tsunade waved a hand in the air impatiently as she focused on picking out bottles of medicine from a nearby cabinet. She didn't even bother looking at me.

"I've already sent a couple of ANBU members to take a visit at their house. You gave me the address just now...Now, where is that goddamn aspirin...? Ah, found it!," Tsunade muttered triumphantly and she went on searching the cabinet, "Her mother needs to be taken into custody for further questioning as well. I think there is something seriously fishy going on around here and I expect it must all boil down to that woman. If what you've said is true, then she is certainly a suspicious character..."

I closed my eyes sharply and looked away from her back icily. There was certainly something up with that demented woman. I had seen her a few times when she cared to step out of that dreaded little hut they call a house but I had also spied on her a few times without Naruto's knowledge. Her movements were...off. It was difficult to tell what was going on inside that demented head of hers. She was definitely bad news, the mother...

"I want you to train her at genin level, Kakashi-san," Tsunade went on, "We can't afford to waste time teaching her from below genin level. Teach her how to travel like a shinobi and then quickly move on to the chakra control exercises. As the Uchiha has said, we happen to be on a tight schedule, what with Akatsuki moving so quickly right now."

Kakashi nodded and looked at me briefly.

"And you, Uchiha," she turned to me with that same disgusted intonation she'd used earlier, "I want you to just assist Kakashi-san as much as possible and to follow her around and keep her company. I'll be separating her mother from her for a while until we confirm the woman is not a threat; I don't want Naruto spending time with a possible criminal."

I smirked at the irony of that. I happened to be a Konohagakure criminal as well. Of course, I had been pardoned for my crimes but if they trusted me then they are nothing but complete idiots. I would watch Konohagakure burn if it meant getting rid of Itachi.

"Since she doesn't remember much, I want you to pretend you're someone close to her, a best friend or a brother figure or something," Tsunade elaborated, eyeing me sternly, "Do as you see fit, Uchiha, and tell me every single time she regains her memories. Report back to me what you do every day."

I groaned mentally at the tedious tasks she's giving me. Not only do I have to help train her but I also have to be her friend. I have to pretend and try to get close to her so that she could remember faster. Why the fuck did the dobe had to go and lose her head at a time like this? If I were that Nara bastard I would've probably muttered the word 'troublesome' for the enth time.

"If it's possible, Kakashi-san," Tsunade turned to Kakashi then, "I would hope for you to give her a crash course on shinobi training. I need her to be as strong as she possibly can. I'll also try and locate Jiraiya to take over her training once she is quite good. We'll need all the help we can get. In the mean time, I'm going to be asking the elders a shitload of questions regarding this matter. You're all dismissed."

Kakashi bowed at Tsunade and he left the hospital in a flash. Tsunade gave me another one of her cold looks and she tossed her head before going out of the room. I lingered a bit longer in the room with the dobe sleeping peacefully in the bed. I looked at her smooth skin save for the whisker-like marks on each cheek, took in her cupid bow shaped lips and long eye lashes that spread out like little fans, casting shadows over her cheeks. What beauty. The dobe was certainly a beautiful girl to look at but I knew that I must not develop feelings for her. She would be a dangerous weakness and something that I do not need if I was bent on getting rid of Itachi. Pretending to get close to her was going to be a risk but if I had remained detached from the likes of Kakashi and Sakura then this was more than possible. Naruto was just after all only another girl.

I stroked her brow with my thumb gently and bent over her face. My body was moving on its own volition. Kissing her lightly on her forehead, I walked out the door without a word. I didn't know why I kissed her in her sleep like that. I was just thinking that I needed to keep my distance from her and then I go and do something that is completely opposite of what I had planned. This Naruto was certainly a danger to me. She made me do things, think things that are very much unlike me. I need to have better control of my emotions when it comes to her...It was just...She was so lovely to look at when she slept that I had felt my resistance crumble.

Naruto was certainly more trouble than I had expected...Babysitting her would be more of a nuisance than I ever thought.

* * *

**Naruto's POV**

I woke up today in what looked like a hospital room. The ceiling was white; the bed sheets were white and so were the walls. I nearly groaned at all the whiteness of it all. Blinking a few times, I slowly sat up in my bed and then I moved my body to the side so I could step out of it more easily.

"Naruto, you need to take your medicine," came a young girly voice. I turned and saw a pink haired girl who looked closer to my age standing there in my room with a small bottle of what I suspected was the medicine she was referring to.

"Who are you?" I asked lowly, "What is that stuff?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura," the girl replied smiling this tight little smile, "You and I are friends actually. We've met before but you probably can't remember me anymore. Tsunade-sama told me that..."

I eyed her wearily. Sakura was looking down slightly and she looked a little sad when she said that we used to be friends. I don't remember anything anymore and I certainly don't know if I can trust this girl but she did seem sincere.

"We were friends?" I asked her disbelievingly, "How do I know you? Where did we meet? This...Tsunade-sama you mentioned...She was here earlier, wasn't she? The lady with pale gold hair..."

Sakura nodded happily when I said all this. Her sparkling emerald eyes seemed to light up significantly at my mentioning this Tsunade woman.

"Yes, yes! Tsunade-sama is the current Hokage right now," Sakura explained, "She is also the best medic nin in the whole world so she was checking up on you earlier."

My eyes widened in shock at everything she just said. The Hokage had come and visited me in my hospital room to personally check up on me? Why would someone that important ever bother with a nobody like me? The minute the thought entered my mind, I could feel a sense that contradicted with that thought. I _was_ someone important...I think...Or was it I had something to do with something else that was important...Oh, dear god, I can't remember anything.

"You...You said you're my friend," I spoke up, my voice barely a whisper, "What happened to me? Why can't I remember who you are or my past? Do I have any family or anything? Any other friends that I know of?"

Sakura cast me another one of her melancholic looks before she answered me. She seemed to feel genuinely sorry for what had happened to me and I felt my heart reach out to her a little for the kind concern she had for me. Maybe she really was my friend? Hope flared up in my chest at the thought. The silent voice in my head suddenly told me that maybe I was also someone who didn't really have that many friends to begin with.

"Not that I know of...You have me and Sasuke-kun as your friends but I'm sure you'll make more," Sakura said reassuringly, "You will also be beginning your shinobi training with Kakashi-sensei soon, hopefully by tomorrow, if you're feeling well that is."

"Really? Shinobi training, Sakura-chan?" I perked up immediately at that, "Is it okay if I call you Sakura-chan? I don't mean to be rude or anything...I just figured that, since we were friends..."

Sakura waved her hands off as she grinned at me.

"No, it's okay. Just go ahead and call me Sakura-chan. You used to call me that before you blacked out! And yes, you will be trained to become a kunoichi just like me!" she cried happily.

A kunoichi? My heart made loud thumping noises in my rib cage as I contemplated the idea of becoming a kunoichi. To be honest, it sounded rather exciting and another indicator seemed to point out that I probably harboured a secret dream of becoming a kunoichi.

"Why have I only started training now?" I asked Sakura as she took my hand and maneuvered me to the bed, making me sit down, "I don't remember my past much, Sakura-chan, but I do know that ninjas are trained from a very young age, sometimes even in infancy. I know I'm not that young."

"Here drink this," Sakura instructed as she tried to feed my medicine that she poured into a teaspoon, "Look, Naru-chan, I don't know the details myself but Hokage-sama has declared that you should be trained and has issued Kakashi-sensei an order so there's nothing much you or I can do about it. I think maybe she saw some qualities in you that looked suitable to become a kunoichi. It's perfectly possibly, y'know."

I drank the liquid down and blanched at the bitter taste.

"What's in that nasty stuff?" I asked, trying my best not to gag.

"Ehhhhhh?" Sakura grinned in this sickly sweet way, "Did you just call it nasty? I made this medicine myself, y'know, for my dear friend and what did you just call it...?"

"N-n-never mind!" I cried out in fear as she cracked her knuckles. Man, this Sakura was quite scary when she was insulted. I had better watch my tongue if I were to talk to her. Something about this whole situation gave me a sense of familiarity. It was then, I decided that I liked this Sakura girl and I believed that she was truly my friend.

"Shinobi training can be tough...Heck, studying under Tsunade-sama's tutelage is seriously back-breaking stuff but it is very rewarding and the paycheque's awesome as well," Sakura further explained, "Kakashi-sensei is extremely powerful too, and I know for sure that he is an awfully good teacher althouh he certainly doesn't look it. The man taught me himself when I was a mere genin."

I frowned a bit when the sense of familiarity grew in my chest like a warm flow of energy spreading out to my every bone.

"Somehow, this all seems very familiar, Sakura-chan," I muttered, frowning as I tried my best to recall my memories.

"Really? It does? That's great!" she cried out joyfully, "Of course this would seem familiar to you! I told you all about this way back when you still remembered me!"

"D-don't I have any parents, Sakura-chan?" I asked her slowly, fear beginning to creep into me, "Don't they know about this? Would they allow me to become a kunoichi?"

Sakura turned away sadly from me then and I knew I wasn't going to like the answer.

"No, Naruto-chan, I'm so sorry," she began, looking as it was really hard for her to tell me all this, "But you're an orphan and you don't have any parents."

Disbelief shone through my eyes when I heard this.

"No parents? Not-, not even a mother?" I asked her, my voice high pitched and choking slightly.

Sakura shook her head, "No, no one. You only have me and Sasuke-kun as your best friends."

Her emerald green eyes dimmed a bit and her lashes lowered as she looked away from me. I could tell that she felt truly sorry for me. However, there was something about all this that made me think something didn't add up much.

But Sakura-chan was a friend and she did seem very familiar and my heart also seemed to call out to her so maybe I should just put aside the feelings of doubt and just trust her for the time being.

"Who is this Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan?" I asked, reaching out to touch her hand gently, "His name sounds so familiar! But it doesn't feel the same as it felt with you..."

Sakura's green eyes snapped up at me and widened into the size of saucers.

"What do you mean, it feels different from with me?" she questioned, her interest obviously piqued.

"W-well, I...I feel like I know him just as the way I feel like I know you, but...," I licked my chapped lips before I continued, "His name makes my heart beat faster...It also gives me a sense of dread but at the same time like, there's a thrill of excitement...I don't know how to describe it...It just feels weird."

Sakura stared at me and she just stood like that for a minute or two before I squirmed slightly.

"It sounds like you do remember him, Naruto-chan," Sakura said when she finally snapped out of it, "Don't worry, Sasuke-kun is your closest friend. But he can be very grumpy and cold sometimes so maybe that explains the reason why you feel a sense of dread lurking up every time I mention his name."

I chewed on my lower lip thoughtfully as I tried to digest her words. That still didn't explain the feeling of excitement though. It made me become even more curious at who this Sasuke person was and what did he truly mean in my life?

Then Sakura was holding me by my shoulders and I couldn't help but look into her determined pair of eyes.

"Look, Naruto-chan," she started, her voice sounded serious and nothing at all like her cheery tones before, "I think you feel that excitement for him because you harbour a little crush on him. And I also think he likes you too."

"WHAT?" I cried out in shock, scrambling backwards on my bed until I fell over on the other side. My rump hit the cold hard hospital floor and I yelped in pain.

"Me? I have a crush on one of my best friends?" I sputtered as I blushed furiously, my head dizzy at the pain and thought of crushing on this boy that I have no recollection of.

"Well, that's about the only explanation I can come up with, Naruto-chan," Sakura answered, grinning a bit at me, "You guys are very close with one another and I have seen the look in both your eyes...I am only saying all this based on the subtle signs of course. To be honest, you yourself have never admitted to liking him even when you knew who we were."

I snapped my eyes to her as a sudden realization hits me.

"Sakura-chan, you didn't answer one of my first questions ever!" I said, steeling my voice so that I could sound more serious, "How do we know each other? How did we meet? If you are a shinobi as you've mentioned and I'm guessing this Sasuke-kun is as well, how come I'm a mere civilian?"

Sakura looked a little flustered and she opened her mouth hesitantly when suddenly a gust of wind blew in from the direction if the door and I squinted to see a tall figure in the doorway.

"Whoops, sorry Sakura-chan," the man said sounding not the least bit apologetic, "Got held up a bit when a dog stole my hitai-ate and I had to run around the whole of Konohagakure just to get it back."

"Kakashi-sensei...!" Sakura groaned loudly, "At least come up with a more believable excuse, would you? You expect me to believe a kage-level Jonin such as yourself can't even chase after a stupid mutt?"

The man called Kakashi chuckled lightly and I could see that he was wearing the typical Jonin shinobi attire, with the hitai-ate, green vest, dark sandals and everything. What was really unique about this man though was the fact that he wore a face mask that covered most of his face and with his hitai-ate drooping to one side; I could only make out one eye. The fact that he had silver hair also was intriguing. Curioser and curiouser.

"Hello there, little missy," Kakashi waved at me, and I suppose he was smiling because his eye had curved upward in a moon crescent, "I'm just here to introduce myself so that we can get better acquainted. I will start on our training right away. So hopefully by tomorrow, if Sakura-chan says you are feeling better, we can start."

I looked at him with my eyes wide as I took in every detail about this man who was going to be my sensei. He looked completely unreliable but if Sakura-chan had said positive things about him as a teacher then maybe looks can be deceiving...

"My name is Hatake Kakashi," he introduced himself, bowing deeply at me in a gentlemanly manner but it looked more like he just did it for show because I could see Sakura-chan rolling her eyes at him. "I am a Jonin of Konohagakure and I will be your sensei from this day forward. I will be teaching you everything you need to know from the basics to the most advanced levels if I can. Now, what I usually do when I get new students is that I ask them to introduce themselves; y'know, tell me their likes, dislikes, future goals, etc. But since you've lost your memories, I suppose that cannot be done."

He seemed to think this was quite amusing because again I saw his eye crinkle upward once more. This time I was the one who rolled her eyes at this man. There's nothing at all funny about my current situation of memory loss.

"What is the training going to be like? Will it be very difficult? How many hours a day are we going to train with each other?" I asked rapidly.

"Whoa, there little missy," he said, his tone amused, "I haven't even given the word go for questions yet. The training is going to be extremely grueling and hard, you can bet your butt on that, missy. And since this is going to be a crash course, the number of hours is going to be from 9 to 6 or 7pm depending on my mood. Heh heh."

I think I looked at him with horror written all over my face at what he had just said. 9 to 6pm? Is he crazy? That's already like a full time working person! I was just a simple civilian! There's no way I could keep up with that kind of training!

"Oh, don't worry, Naruto-chan," Kakashi said lightly, for the first time he was using my name, "We will start from the very bottom and most simplest exercises. I will assist you every step of the way and Sasuke will also guide you in the sidelines. That happens to be part of his tasks now."

"Forgive me for asking, Kakashi-sensei," I spoke, holding my hand up before he could say anything else, "But why is the Hokage demanding so much out of a mere civilian like me? I understand, from what Sakura-chan has told me that is, that I am only an orphan with barely any ties with society. Why now?"

Kakashi stroked his chin silently as he pondered how to answer my question. He looked like he was trying to decide what was best to be said.

"Naruto-chan, I suppose you're not aware of the fact that you are a jinchuuriki, are you?" he asked slowly, and at my puzzled look, he shook his head, "No, of course you're not. Well, Naruto-chan, you happen to be a human vessel that the Yondaime had used to contain and seal the Kyuubi inside you. Do you still remember or know of the nine tailed demon fox? Well, it's inside you right now and since jinchuurikis are very valuable to the village in which the jinchuuriki resides in, then you need to be well prepared for future threats."

"F-future threats?" I stammered out in shock and disbelief, "You mean, because I'm Konohagakure's treasure, people will be trying to steal me or kill me or something?"

"Precisely."

It...It can't be...

But then I saw gleaming red eyes with slit-like pupils and rows and rows of jagged sharp teeth. There was a putrid breath and I could almost hear its claws stretch out from its paws. It was a...large monstrous fox with nine tails, all of which were swishing around menacingly as if to whip me with one of them should I dare to do something it didn't like. It was like living in a dream that was fast becoming a nightmare. I was still there in the hospital room, aware of Kakashi and Sakura-chan but in my mind's eye I could see the demonic fox clearly.

"It's real...You're not lying to me," I whispered hoarsely as I stared into the demon's glowing red eyes.

_**'Welcome back, kit,'**_ the fox growled at me. It seemed to even grin evilly at my apparent state of shock.

_**'Looks like you've seriously lost your head this time 'round, kit, to not even remember me...What a stupid pathetic little ningen you are...'**_

"Stop it!" I cried out in distress, clutching my ears tightly because its roar was so loud, "I'm not pathetic!"

It started to bark in laughter at what I said but then it started to quiet down and fix me with a most horrifying stare.

_**'I cannot believe the very mention of my name could make you visit me in my prison but I guess I also wanted to be found...,'** _it muttered.

_**'I could give you back your memories and I think I will because it would be better for us if you could remember who you really are...,'**_ the Kyuubi growled lowly, _**'But I think I'll do it gradually...See how it goes...For the time being, I'll give you your memories of that Uchiha bastard you seem to be so fond of.'**_

"Why?" I tried to say but my voice got choked up and the sound of it didn't really come out. But it seemed like the fox could understand my thoughts without my having to voice them out.

_**'Heh. Because, kit, that Uchiha filth is the one that is the most dangerous threat to us right now. If you die, I die. So I would rather we both stay alive...and that Uchiha seems to have ulterior motives...,'**_ it hissed, _**'You need to be aware of his every move...'**_

_**'Well, kit, that's it for now...I'll catch up with you later,'**_ it howled with laughter and I felt like my body was spinning in a spiral.

"Naruto-chan, oi, Naruto-chan!" Kakashi called to me as he snapped his fingers in my face, "What was it, Naruto-chan, you just blanked out suddenly? Did you just remember something?"

I blinked a few times and stared in a daze, the ringing laughter of the Kyuubi still so vivid in my ears.

"I...I...I remember," I said slowly, swallowing my saliva as I tried to wet my throat, "I remember who Sasuke-kun is...I know him Kakashi-sensei but some of the parts are missing!"

"Just Sasuke-kun? You remember nothing else?" Sakura said looking at me seriously.

"Yes...The Kyuubi...It spoke!" I cried, "The Kyuubi gave me back the memories on Sasuke-kun but he didn't give me anything else...And he didn't say much either."

"We were so worried about you," Sakura-chan said concern washing over her face. She checked my pulse and put up a hand to my forehead to feel my temperature. "You were talking to someone but you weren't even looking at us...Your face, it turned ashen and pale so suddenly I thought you were going to have a seizure!"

"No...It was just the Kyuubi...I wonder why it's suddenly chosen to show up now..." I muttered, "Why didn't it come out earlier. He told me that I was the one who visited him in his prison. I don't know what that means."

Kakashi looked at me carefully before he spoke up, "I think the Kyuubi has its own agenda, Naruto-chan. It chose to return only a limited amount of your memories. That in itself says that the Kyuubi is planning on something. Do not trust the Kyuubi, Naruto-chan. It is a demonic spirit with menacing capabilities and intent, best not to believe in him too much."

I nodded at that and looked about the room.

"So what now?" I drawled out feeling suddenly very sleepy.

"Right now, little missy," Kakashi said, "You need to go to sleep. Get some rest. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"But - !" I tried to protest but my eyelids just grew heavier and I yawned loudly. Must be the medicine taking effect...

"Go to sleep, Naruto-chan!" Sakura scolded as she tucked me in bed.

My eyelids fluttered close and more images of Sasuke flooded my mind. Sasuke holding me, kissing me, and screaming at me. Of him coldly telling me that he didn't need my sympathy. That day and for the rest of the night, I only dreamt of the last Uchiha and the nine tailed beast I had concealed inside me.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kakashi motioned for Sakura to step outside of the hospital room so they could talk privately. He was quite grateful that even though he'd arrived later then the appointed time, he had come in at just the right time before Sakura could say much about Naruto's question. The pinkette wasn't very good at lying much. She was never the type of kunoichi one sent on missions for infiltrations. Sakura was more suited for the head on, open combat missions instead of the sneaky seductive type meant for most kunoichis. Tsunade knew where her students' strengths lay so she was rather kind in that regard.

"You need to rehearse your stories better, Sakura-chan," Kakashi began lightly scolding her, "Remember what Tsunade-sama said, you guys met her during a mission that involved taking care of orphans at the orphanage back when you were genin and taking care of D-rank missions. I know this is difficult for you, Sakura-chan, especially since you were probably closest to her but this is important and we cannot afford to fail."

Sakura nodded lamely. Her downcast eyes shone with disappointment and sadness and Kakashi couldn't help but sigh and patted her head affectionately.

"Sakura-chan, I know it came as a shock to you that Naruto-chan is in actuality a jinchuuriki but we need to move on from the shock now," he gently spoke, "A jinchuuriki is considered each village's treasure and should be guarded well. The Akatsuki has also been trying to capture them, with tremendous success too so we cannot let this mission fail."

Sakura wiped a tear away and looked into Kakashi's eyes briefly.

"I know, Kakashi-sensei," she mumbled, "But I just can't help but feel so sorry for her! I never knew she was a girl and definitely never suspected she was a jinchuuriki. I can't believe her mother dressed her up as a boy and masqueraded her around as a male instead of a girl! She adored her mother, Kakashi-sensei! You should have seen the way her eyes would lit up every time she talked about her."

"Now, I'm just not convinced whether to lie to her is the right thing to do…," Sakura trailed off, her eyes looking in the direction of where they'd come from almost as if she expected Naruto to be there.

"Sakura-chan, the right thing to do is to ensure that she does not fall into the hands of Akatsuki," Kakashi explained patiently, "And we must do that at all costs, including lying to her and pretending to be someone else…"

Sakura nodded then and smiled a bit more brightly. The whole secret when it had been revealed to her had thoroughly shocked her! She had gasped loudly and had kept looking at Sasuke back and forth in between Tsunade and Kakashi. It just seemed so far fetched.

Tsunade had been quick to come up with a disguise for Sasuke and her and also explained the mission to Sakura carefully so that she knew just how vital this mission was. They told her that Naruto was a jinchuuriki, they told her that they were going to bring the mother in for questioning, they told her that Naruto was in truth a girl and they also told her that it was Sasuke who had discovered the truth about the true gender of the girl.

Sakura had been speechless of course but then a lot of her mental gears started working and clicking and soon, everything fell into place. That explained why Sasuke had grabbed the young blonde and practically kidnapped her from the Hyuuga heiress' party! It also made sense why he hadn't been coming for their usual training and why he was keeping away from them lately. He was spending more time with the blonde boy-in-truth-a-girl! It also explained why she hadn't been seeing much of Naruto either.

'Does he like the b- I mean, girl?' Sakura wondered to herself as she watched Sasuke's vacant expression. He was very good at concealing his emotions and Sakura didn't know what the hell was going on in that manipulative, bordering-on-evil mind he had!

Sakura wanted to ask Sasuke a million questions and even though she knew he would probably get angry and then brush her off; she was still determined to find out more. However, just when she was cornering Sasuke after their meeting with Tsunade, Kakashi had intervened and gave her a look that clearly said 'follow me and leave emo boy alone'. She had glared at Sasuke a bit then but it was more of a warning glare that meant to say he wasn't off the hook yet but she'd left Sasuke and followed Kakashi nonetheless.

That was when her silver haired sensei had proceeded to tell her a rather vague account of what he had seen transpiring between Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura was once gain left stunned. Sasuke was doing what with the girl? Was he totally out of his mind? And since when has Sasuke ever shown any interest toward the fairer sex? She had always assumed he was either gay or just asexual since he had never really been attracted to a girl.

'Guess that's not the case anymore,' Sakura thought almost in humour.

"So he was…trying to make love to her, Kakashi-sensei?" the pinkette asked once more just to make sure she'd heard right.

"Oh, uhm, yes…Yes, they were…uh…*cough*, in that…position," Kakashi sputtered and Sakura rolled her eyes because he was obviously blushing. And this from a man who read pornography almost every day!

"So he was literally trying to impale her with his penis then?" she couldn't resist teasing her sensei some more.

"W-well…!" Kakashi blushed and his eye darted back and forth from her face to the floor.

"You know, Kakashi-sensei, you sound just like Hinata-chan!" Sakura cried out, giggling, "Honestly, you read all that pornographic junk everyday, so why the heck are you even blushing?"

"Well, it's highly inappropriate talk to have with students!" Kakashi protested, "I read the novels, yes, but have you actually even seen me behave like a pervert? And you even said such foul words, Sakura-chan!"

"What? You mean penis?" Sakura asked innocently, "It is a perfectly acceptable word. I am a medic nin and we most certainly always refer to the male appendage as penis! Penis! Penis! PENIS!"

Kakashi grimaced and muttered something that sounded a lot like 'oh, what happened to the days when my students were such innocents'.

Sakura then thoughtfully put her hand to her jaw and wondered about Sasuke's intentions. Kakashi had also told her what the surviving Uchiha was planning to do with the jinchuuriki; use her as bait for Itachi. Sakura didn't like that idea but now that Tsunade was involved with the whole case, she did feel a bit better about it. At least, Sasuke wouldn't be able to pull off any funny business with the Hokage, Kakashi and herself involved.

She turned her head suddenly as a gust of wind blew. Sakura had a bad feeling about this…

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"You bastards actually think that you're going to catch me just like that? Who do you think I am?" the red haired woman smirked almost evilly. She'd knocked out two of their ANBU members already and she was now circling the other two who were still conscious.

They'd attacked her when she was just about to go outside and find that meddlesome pink haired kunoichi for a neighbour and demand to know where her son was when she was ambushed. Despite her initial surprise, Kushina had held her ground and so far she was having the upper hand.

"Please, Uzumaki-san," one of them tried to reason with her, "We only just want to bring you in for questioning. It's only regarding your daughter!"

Kushina's eyes narrowed to slits as she focused her attention on the ANBU who had just spoken. He wore a bear mask and she couldn't see his face but Kushina had never felt the intent to kill in a long while and she sorely hoped he knew she was serious.

"What did you say…?" she asked slowly and dangerously.

"It's your daughter, Uzumaki-san. She is at the Konohagakure hospital and we only wanted to inform you that," said the other one with the otter mask on. Kushina was no fool though. They were already in battle stances and had kunais and tantos in hand.

"I don't have a daughter!" Kushina cried out and she charged at the one in the bear mask, nearly stabbing him with her kunai. Quickly, she grabbed a hold of his arm and flung him around so that he would crash into his teammate.

"I only have a son! He is a BOY! I've never had a girl before in my entire life! Now get off my property!" she yelled out furiously. She held a handful of kunai in each hand and was just about to throw them all at ther opponents when suddenly two hands imprisoned her from behind.

"That is enough, Uzumaki-san!" the ANBU who held her tightly said sternly, "Either come quietly or we will be forced to subdue you!"

"Go ahead and try, you degenerate!" she barked out struggling when she realised that he was imprisoning her with a genjutsu and not his real body.

He sighed and suddenly she was hit by gas in point blank range, right in front of her face. He'd hidden the device on his wrist beneath his glove and Kushina mentally cursed him before she fell into a peaceful slumber.

She vowed not to say a word no matter how much they asked her…

* * *

**A big shout out and thank you to almost everyone who reviewed and sent me PMs for my previous queries. I have** **basically made up my mind on what to do next. ****I will total up the votes and decide where to go from there.**

** Thank you to all of you:**

**bluewolfeyes**

**SouriMaxwellYuy068**

**The King in White**

**Cakeat**

**gohan8k**

**Hatake Tsughi**

**Narutopokefan**

**PrincessAimi1827**

**Spastic Ash**

**ZorraVixen**

**Shika1929**

**laFia**

**Lionsheart13771**

**I hope I managed to get everyone! Do tell me if I missed a few! Am currently at work right now and I just cannot wait to post this up! Sorry for the delay but work has been consuming me! Thank you everyone who gave me their thoughts and opinions. It really means a lot to me! :) Do review me!**


End file.
